Seth y Sarah Más allá de la leyenda,
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Continuación de "Jacob y Renesmee. Nace el amor." La vida de Seth dará un vuelco de 180 grados cuando su mirada se cruza con unos enormes ojos esmeralda. Mal sumary, pero porfa, leedla y, si no os gusta, pues la dejais, jeje.
1. Reencuentro con los Cullen

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Al principio, la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Bella, como está señalado por el POV BELLA, aunque a partir del POV SETH, la historia siempre estará contada desde el punto de vista de Seth, tal y como he señalado arriba.**

**Espero que os guste.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

1. REENCUENTRO CON LOS CULLEN.

POV BELLA.

- Abu…

- dime cariño. – dije acariciando los rizos de la pequeña que tenía a mi lado, abrazada a su lobo de peluche.

- Existe la magia?

- La magia? Creo que si, porque? – pregunté sin dejar de mirarla, la pregunta realmente me había sorprendido.

- A veces, cuando estoy con Jake, y le pregunto alguna cosa, solo me dice: es magia. – dijo las dos últimas palabras imitando la voz de su padre, lo que provocó que se me escapara una risita.

- Primero, no deberías llamar a tu padre por su nombre de pila. - dije intentando parecer autoritaria, aunque pronto me callé. Yo siempre había llamado a mi padre por su nombre de pila, aunque no en su presencia. – Segundo, empiezo a creer que la magia existe, como sino iba a haber un ángel tan precioso como tú. – dije cogiéndola en brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

- Gracias abu. – dijo abrazándome con sus bracitos, con el peluche entre nuestros cuerpos, que rugió ante la presión. – tú también eres muy guapa.

De haber sido posible, en ese momento estaría roja como un tomate. Esa niña siempre lograba ruborizarme.

- Vamos cielo, tienes que comer antes de la fiesta. – dije cogiendo en brazos a Sarah y la llevé hacia la cocina.

La senté sobre la encimera y empecé a preparar las cosas para hacer la comida y encendí la Vitro cerámica. Se me hacía muy extraño que, la comida que antes me encantaba, ahora me repugnaba.

- Cuando volverán Renesmee y Jacob? – preguntó mirando a su peluche y apretándole la tripa, haciendo sonar el débil rugido.

- No conozco a esas personas. – dije sin mirarla.

- Cuando volverán papá y mamá? No me acordé de preguntarles.

- En un par de semanas.

- Porque no puedo llamar a mis papis por su nombre? – preguntó logrando sorprenderme por segunda vez en un mismo día. Puse la comida a fuego lento y me volví para mirarla.

- A tu abuelo no le gusta. – dije. Edward no había evolucionado en ese aspecto. – le parece una falta de respeto. Entiendes? – dije con mis manos en su rostro.

- Si, pero a los bisabu no les molesta.

- A los bis qué?! – sorprendida por tercera vez.

- Tú eres mi abu, y Esme mi bisabu.

No reaccioné. Me costó de entender lo que me estaba diciendo. No pude evitar ponerme a reír, lo que sorprendió a la pequeña.

- Tú de verdad tienes tres años?

- Casi cuatro. – dijo ofendida.

- Perdóneme usted, señorita. – dije acariciando su rosado rostro. – porque no ves un rato la tele hasta que la comida esté echa? En cuanto hayas comido, podrás ayudarme a decorar la casa. – dije y la dejé en el suelo.

- Vale. Puedo ver una película?

- Cual quieres ver?

- Una de magia! – exclamó y se sentó de un salto en el sofá.

- Sabrina? Harry Potter? – pregunté mientras ella iba negando con la cabeza. Miré su colección de dvd's hasta que encontré una película que seguro que querría ver. – Matilda?

- Si!!

Sonreí, cogí la película y la puse en el dvd. Sarah se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Mientras Sarah veía la película entusiasmada, terminé de hervir la pasta y puse a freír un poco de tomate.

Empecé a sacar los adornos que Alice había comprado para la fiesta de Edward. Decoré el salón en diez minutos, pero dejé los regalos guardados, para que Sarah los colocara sobre la mesa.

- Sarah, hora de comer.

- Vale. – vi como ponía la película en pausa y vino corriendo hacia la cocina.

- Deja a Remus en el sofá.

- Pero también tiene hambre. – se quejó. – además, en mis brazos no tiene frío.

- Dame. – cogí el peluche y lo coloqué sobre el sofá. Cogí el trapo de cocina limpio que llevaba sobre el hombro y cubrí al peluche con él. – ves? Ya no tiene frío.

- Vale. Gracias abu. – se sentó a la mesa, se puso la servilleta a modo de babero y comenzó a comer.

- Cuantos años cumple el abuelito?

- Pregúntaselo a él cuando llegue. – dije intentando no meter la pata. No recordaba siquiera si me lo había dicho.

- Vale. Porque todos tenéis dos cumples menos yo? – sorprendida por cuarta vez.

- Bueno…- "haber como se lo explico yo ahora" - celebramos el día en que nacimos y el día en que entramos en ésta familia.

- Y yo? Yo también quiero un segundo cumple.

- Cuando quieres que sea? – pregunté agachándome a su lado.

- No lo sé. – dijo frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera pensando con fuerza. – tendré que pensármelo.

- Vale. Me avisarás cuando lo sepas?

- Si. Y le diré a Masen que él también elija un día.

- muy bien. Termina de comer, amor, y podrás colocar los regalos.

- Guay!

Mientras Sarah terminaba de comer, yo limpié las ollas y fui a vestirme para cuando llegara la familia. En teoría iba a ser una fiesta sorpresa, pero con Edward eso parecía ser siempre un imposible. Por suerte, parecía que Sarah había adquirido un don como el mío, por lo que Edward no podía leerle la mente, aunque seguro que lo vio en la mente de Masen.

- Terminé. – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Yo ya me había vestido con un veraniego vestido de color azul, con unas sandalias blancas. Sarah metió su plato y su vaso en el lavaplatos y vino corriendo hacia mi, lista para saltar a mis brazos.

- Alto, alto, alto. – dije alejándome un par de pasos, con los brazos en alto. – antes de nada límpiate esa boca.

Fui hacia la mesita del comedor, cogí un paquete de toallitas húmedas y cogí una para limpiarle la cara, que la llevaba llena de tomate. Cogí a Sarah en brazos y la llevé hasta el antiguo dormitorio de Renesmee, donde la vestí con un vestido igual que el mío.

- Cuando llegaran Emmett y Masen? – preguntó bajando las escaleras. Las dos íbamos con las manos repletas de regalos.

- Pronto. Tenían que ir a comprar una cosa. Mira, ya se oye su coche.

Dejemos los paquetes sobre la mesa del salón, y fuimos hacia el porche, donde vimos llegar el coche de Emmet. Emmet y Masen se bajaron del coche con una caja un poco sospechosa. Jasper y Carlisle también se bajaron del coche. Masen iba vestido igual que Jasper, lo cual me hizo reír por lo bajo, aunque no quería hacerlo.

Masen adoraba a Jasper, aunque era tan travieso como Emmett.

- Mira abuela. Al fin encontré el regalo perfecto! – exclamó dejando la caja en mis brazos.

- Qué es?

- Sorpresa! – dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos entraron en la casa, junto a Sarah, que no dejaba de preguntarle a su hermano que era lo que habían comprado.

- Temo mirar. – susurré mirando la caja.

- Haces bien. – dijo Jasper.

Miré a Carlisle y éste asintió.

Entramos los tres en la casa y dejé la caja junto al resto de regalos. Sarah y Masen estaban en el sofá viendo la película, mientras que Emmett y Carlisle habían ido a cambiarse de ropa. Jasper y yo fuimos hacia la cocina.

- Que sabes de Edward? – pregunté mirando por la ventana.

- Alice lo llevó de compras. Rosalie y Esme han ido a buscar a Seth al aeropuerto.

- Al final puede venir?

- Al parecer, las cosas siguen tranquilas por La Push, así que al final ha podido escaparse.

- Me alegro. Hace más de cuatro años que no le vemos. – dije con nostalgia. Desde que Renesmee estaba embarazada y nos habíamos mudado, no le habíamos visto. Era muy amigo de Edward y creí que le gustaría venir, aunque Renesmee y Jacob no estuvieran en el pueblo.

- El tiempo pasa muy deprisa. – dijo Jasper saliendo por la puerta.

Que quedé un rato más en la cocina, pensando en Charlie. También hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura. No me moví, sabía muy bien quien era.

- Te has perdido mi entrada y mi cara de sorpresa. – susurró en mi oído.

- Fingida, sin duda.

- Masen no pudo evitar disimular su entusiasmo. – con sus manos en mi cintura, me dio la vuelta y me sentó sobre la encimera. – aunque me ha encantado la fiesta sorpresa.

- Ha llegado Seth?

- Esme y Rosalie dijeron que su avión se ha retrasado y que irán a buscarle en cuatro horas. Gracias por llamarle. – sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, aunque pronto abandonaron mis labios y bajaron por mi cuello.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, pasando mis manos por su pelo.

- Te recuerdo que la casa está llena de gente – dije entre jadeos, mientras Edward me llevaba hacia la mesa, tumbándome sobre ella. – podrían pillarnos. Emmett parece tener un radar.

- Así es. Marchaos a un hotel – dijo la voz de Emmett desde el salón.

Edward hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió besando mi cuello.

- Edward…

- Vale, aquí no.

Edward retrocedió y fue hacia la puerta.

- Vamos a dar un paseo? – dijo con picardía. Me levanté de la mesa y le seguí.

POV SETH.

Había estado hablando con Bella hacía un par de días. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Edward y me invitó a pasar unos días en su casa.

Hacía casi cinco años que no les veía. Si, habíamos hablado con bastante frecuencia pero, aun así, les había echado mucho de menos. A Bella, a Edward y a Jacob, mi hermano.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el avión cuando, de repente, nos dijeron que habían tenido que retrasar el vuelo y saldríamos en un par de horas…

- Mierda! – dije por lo bajo. Llamé al número que me había dado Bella y me respondió Rosalie.

Me dijo que en unas horas irían al aeropuerto, a ver si mi avión había llegado ya. En pocos minutos, mi móvil sonó de nuevo. Era Roberta.

- Dime Bobbie. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír. Como quería a esa chica.

- Hola cariño, como ha ido el vuelo?

- Aun no he llegado. Han retrasado el vuelo. En pocos minutos me voy. Aun puedes venir si quieres.

- No puedo, aunque ya sabes que me encantaría.

- Y tampoco puedes venir un día de estos? No creo que pueda pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. – dije embobado. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que me costaba separarme de ella.

- Lo intentaré. Tal vez, si puedo presentar la tesis pronto, pueda ir en un par de días.

- Te estaré esperando.

- Te quiero, Seth.

- Yo también, Roberta.

Colgué el teléfono en el momento en que decían por megafonía que mi avión estaba a punto de salir. Paré el móvil, cogí mi mochila y me puse a la cola, con el billete de avión en la mano.

Bella me había pagado el billete de avión para primera clase. Me acomodé en mi asiento y me dormí incluso antes de despegar. Estaba tan nervioso por ver a mis amigos que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Bella también había comprado un billete de avión para Roberta, sin fecha definida, para cuando ella quisiera viajar.

Me desperté cuando noté unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Miré hacia mi derecha, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, y vi a una joven de cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos de un precioso azul grisáceo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Sorpresa!! – gritó abrazándome con fuerza.

- Roberta, que haces aquí? – pregunté realmente sorprendido.

- Quería darte una sorpresa. Anoche presenté mi tesis y he podido venir a tiempo.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro. – separé a Roberta, con mis manos en su rostro, y la besé brevemente en los labios.

Me senté bien en el asiento, con la cabeza de Roberta en mi hombro y ambos nos quedamos dormidos, aunque no por mucho rato, ya que en media hora ya habíamos aterrizado.

Nos levantamos, cogí mi mochila y salimos del avión cogidos de la mano.

Ese día el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, y parecía que fuera a llover. "un día perfecto para los Cullen."

- Donde nos esperan tus amigas? – preguntó Roberta con timidez.

- Supongo que en la salida. – dije una vez dentro de todo el jaleo del aeropuerto, mientras esperábamos a que salieran nuestras maletas, que fueron las últimas en salir.

Cargué con las tres maletas, mientras que Roberta cargaba con mi mochila y su bolso.

Encontramos a Rosalie y Esme en la salida, junto a un descapotable rojo. Un BMW, creo.

Esme se acercó a nosotros, dejé las maletas en el suelo y estreché a la pequeña vampiresa entre mis brazos.

- Me alegro de verte, Esme.

- Seth, que guapo que estás. Quien es? – dijo mirando a Roberta con dulzura.

- Esme, esta es Roberta

- Me alegro de conocerte, - dijo abrazándola, ante la sorpresa de Roberta, aunque ésta le devolvió el abrazo. – Al fin Seth ha encontrado a alguien. Y por su cara, veo que es muy feliz.

- Ésa es mi meta. Me alegro de conocerla señora Cullen.

- Llámame Esme. Ésta es mi hija Rosalie – dijo señalando a la vampiresa rubia, que ya había cargado las maletas en el maletero del coche.

- Encantada. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, subid al coche.

Rosalie se puso al volante, Esme de copiloto y Roberta y yo en el asiento trasero, con sus manos entre las mías. Estaba temblando.

- Tranquila – susurré – todo irá bien.

- Estoy nerviosa, aunque parecen buena gente. – dijo con nerviosismo, también en un susurro.

- Lo se, y les gustas.

- Y a los demás?

- También, ya lo verás. – besé su frente, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque no lo conseguí del todo.

- Gracias. – apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Miré el retrovisor y vi que Rosalie nos miraba sonriente.

Llegamos a una gran casa blanca en apenas media hora más. Estaba un poco apartada de la ciudad, lo cual les daba más intimidad. Rosalie sacó las maletas del coche y entró en la casa.

- Seth, puedes entrar. Quisiera poder hablar con Roberta.

Miré a Roberta y ésta asintió. Dejé atrás a Esme y Roberta y seguí a Rosalie por la casa, hasta un gran salón de paredes blancas. Allí estaba Emmett, sentado en el sofá junto a un niño de piel morena y cabello oscuro. Tendría unos cinco o seis años. Ambos estaban jugando con una video consola.

- Veo que sigues siendo como un niño. – dije acercándome a ellos.

- Te veo bien, Seth. Ahora no puedo levantarme, sino el renacuajo va a ganarme. – dijo emocionado con el juego.

El niño apretó uno de los mandos de la consola, lo dejó sobre la mesita que había delante de ellos y se puso en pie. Reconocí a aquel niño, era igual que Jacob, aunque con los ojos de otro trono castaño. Sonrió al verme. Tenía la sonrisa de Renesmee.

- Tío Seth? – dijo abrazándome las piernas.

- Tú debes de ser Masen. – dije recordando su nombre. Jacob me había hablado mucho de sus hijos.

- Al fin has venido!

Cogí al niño en brazos y le abracé sin poder evitar sonreír. Cuanto había deseado llegar a esa casa.

- Siento haber tardado tanto. – dije dejándole en el suelo.

- No pasa nada. Quien es ella? – preguntó mirando en dirección a la puerta. Me volví y vi a Roberta, que parecía no atreverse a entrar.

- Es Roberta.

- Es tu novia? – dijo Emmett, que se había levantado del sofá.

- Si. – respondí orgulloso.

Masen salió corriendo y se abrazó a las piernas de Roberta.

- Hola Roberta.

- Hola Masen. – dijo sonriendo. Cogió al niño en brazos y también le abrazó. – estaba deseando conocerte. Y Sarah?

- Arriba, vamos. – Roberta dejó a Masen en el suelo, éste le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba.

Me reí ante esa imagen y me senté al lado de Emmett, que volvía a estar sentado con el mando en la mano.

- Donde está Edward?

- Ahora vendrá. Está ocupado… con Bella.

- Ah. "entiendo."

- Volverán pronto. Una partida?

- Vale. – cogí el mano y nos estuvimos jugando al Tekken6.

Nos pasamos así cerca de una hora. Masen bajó por las escaleras y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Nos pusimos los tres a jugar.

Edward llegó al cabo de media hora más, con Bella, que vino corriendo hacia mí y nos abrazamos.

- Me alegro de verte al fin. – dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

- Yo también, Bella. Estás genial. Edward – dije a modo de saludo, tendiéndole mi mano, pero la rechazó y me abrazó. – me alegro de verte.

- Yo también, Seth.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias. Has venido solo?

- No. Roberta está arriba. Creo que Rosalie, Alice y tu nieta la han secuestrado. Hace casi dos horas que subió.

- Tranquilo, voy a rescatarla. – dijo Bella, con una sonrisa y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Edward y yo nos sentamos junto a Emmett. Jasper llegó en unos minutos, y entre los tres me hicieron hablarles de lo que había pasado en mi vida durante los casi cinco años que hacía que no nos habíamos visto.

Había decidido ir a la universidad, ante la sorpresa de mi familia y mis hermanos de la manada, donde estudié psicología. Allí fue donde conocí a Roberta, cuando yo había empezado el segundo curso y ella el primero. Empezamos a salir a los tres meses de conocernos, y hasta ese momento no nos habíamos separado. Teníamos planes de irnos a vivir juntos en breve. A mi madre le encantaba Roberta, aunque Leah, no sabía porque razón, no podía estar en la misma habitación que ella más de media hora. Aunque no me importaba, yo amaba a Roberta.

Las chicas salieron de compras esa tarde, dejándonos a los hombros solos en la casa. Aun no había conocido a Sarah, la otra hija de Jacob y Renesmee. Se habían marchado al centro comercial en cuanto habían podido.

Llegaron entrada la noche. Edward nos ofreció la pequeña casa en la que vivía su hija para que pasáramos allí la noche.

- Como ha ido? – dije tumbándome al lado de Roberta, que llevaba puesto un top de color rosa pálido y unas braguitas del mismo color.

- Estoy agotada. Alice me ha comprado un montón de ropa.

- Típico en ella. – dije empezando a besar su cuello. – te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. – dijo poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi y empezó a besar mi pecho.

Empecé a quitarle la ropa, sin dejar de besarnos, quedándonos los dos desnudos, haciendo el amor durante toda la noche.

Alice vino a despertarnos bastante temprano. No dejaba de oírla reír mientras nos vestíamos.

Fuimos con ella hacia la casa, donde estaban todos.

- En la cocina tenéis el desayuno. – dijo Bella, acompañándonos. Nos llevó a una mesa repleta de comida, en la que ya estaban sentados un niño y una niña. Roberta se sentó junto a los pequeños, que la saludaron animadamente al verla.

Me acerqué a ellos y vi a la niña, sentada entre Roberta y Masen. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado como su madre, pero tenía los ojos verde esmeralda, que me miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Masen le susurró algo que no alcancé a oír.

- Tío Seth! – gritó levantándose de la silla y corrió hacia mí, lanzándose a mis brazos.

- Hola Sarah. – dije sonriendo a la pequeña, que me abrazaba con bastante fuerza. – me alegro de conocerte al fin. – dije ahora dejándola en el suelo.

- Ven, vamos a desayunar. – dijo marchando hacia la mesa. – Tío Seth? Pasa algo?

- Eh? No, no, ya voy. – dije saliendo del embobamiento. Sentía una sensación extraña. Muy extraña.

- SETH!! – gritó una voz desde el salón. Parecía cabreado.

"Mierda, Edward."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo de la secuela de Jacob y Renesmee nace el amor.**

**Que os ha parecido? Pinta bien o que? Espero que os haya gustando lo suficiente como para leeros, al menos, el siguiente capítulo, jejeje.**

**Espero tener noticias vuestras. Aunque queráis dejar un revew en blanco, no me importa, así sabré si alguien ha leído la historia.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas!!**


	2. Sucede lo inevitable

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

2. SUECEDE LO INEVITABLE.

Me volví rápidamente, a tiempo de ver a Edward entrar en la cocina a toda prisa. Retrocedí como pude y fui a esconderme detrás de Bella, que nos miraba sorprendida a ambos, al igual que Roberta y los niños.

- Que pasa, Edward? – preguntó Sarah, logrando que Edward soltara un bufido. Pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

- Nada cariño. Perdonadme. Seth, puedes acompañarme? – dijo con voz más tranquila, aunque yo sabía que no estaba nada tranquilo en esos momentos.

"Estoy muerto."

- No te equivocas. – dijo entre dientes. – vienes o qué?

- No puedo.

- Seth!

- Vale, vale. – dije saliendo de mi escondite. Me acerqué a Roberta y le di un beso en la frente. – vuelvo enseguida.

- Va todo bien? – dijo en un susurro, sujetándome del brazo.

- Si. "nada va bien."

Miré a Edward y éste asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Dejamos atrás a los cuatro, asustados, y seguí a Edward hacia el jardín, pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió caminando, a paso humano, hasta un pequeño bosque que había al otro lado de la carretera, donde se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia mí, con furia en los ojos.

No dije nada. En ese momento, Edward me daba miedo. Algo extraño había pasado. Extraño y nada bueno. Edward parecía querer matarme, y no sin razón.

- Matarte sería hacerte un favor. – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mi, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. – Seth, mírame.

- No puedo.

- Mírame. – dijo con un tono más suave. Alcé un poco la vista e intenté mirar a Edward a los ojos. - No voy a matarte, aun. Aunque como algo le suceda a Sarah…

- Yo nunca le haría nada. No se exactamente como afrontar éstas sensaciones que son nuevas para mí, solo se que tengo la necesidad de protegerla y de estar a su lado para todo lo que necesite.

- Más te vale. – dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. – confío en ti.

- Gracias. – susurré.

Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado Edward cuando Jacob se imprimó de Renesmee, y me dolía volver a verlo sufrir. Claro que, estaba seguro, Jacob y Renesmee no se lo iban a tomar tan bien, y Bella… no sabía como iba a poder mirarla a la cara.

- Que voy a hacer, Edward? – dije al pensar en la persona a la que más iba a perjudicar todo ese asunto. – yo… yo amo a Roberta. Que voy a hacer? Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño.

- Seth, en eso no puedo ayudarte. En tu corazón encontrarás la respuesta. – no pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

Edward me abrazó como solo un hermano podía hacerlo.

- Podemos volver? – dije mirando hacia el camino por el que habíamos venido.

- Te duele estar alejado de ella, verdad?

- Si. – susurré.

- Si, volvamos. Deben de estar asustados. Creo que reaccioné de una forma un poco brusca. – sonrió comenzando a caminar.

Avancé hasta ponerme a su lado y volvimos juntos hacia la casa a paso humano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino. No hizo falta.

Llegamos a la casa y Edward me dijo que Roberta me estaba esperando en la casa que nos habían prestado. Me dirigí a toda prisa hacia allí y me encontré a Roberta en la puerta de la casa. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la cara hundida en sus manos. Me agaché frente a ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- Hola.

- Hola. – alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos.

- Qué ocurre? – pregunté. Roberta estaba llorando. – porqué lloras?

- Tienes algo que contarme? – preguntó. Me puse en pie y tomé su mano. Ella se levantó y me abrazó. – cuéntamelo.

- No ha ocurrido nada. Solo ha sido una confusión. Va, entremos.

Llevé a Roberta hasta el interior de la casa y la hice sentarse en el sofá. Yo hice lo mismo a su lado.

- Estaba preocupada. Tu amigo realmente me asustó.

- Solo ha sido un mal entendido.

- De acuerdo. – Roberta se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, acariciando mi nuca. – sabes que te quiero?

- Me suena.

- Ya veo. Entonces tendré que recordártelo. – fue desabrochando mis pantalones a la vez que hablaba, mientras yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hacia apenas unas horas, y en lo que ello significaba.

Roberta llevó mis manos a su trasero desnudo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Roberta estaba desnuda y de que yo no llevaba pantalones. Nuestros labios se encontraron en el momento en que ella me introdujo con suavidad en su intimidad, empezando a moverse con lentitud, para ir acelerándolos conforme nuestras lenguas se encontraban.

Toc, toc, toc.

– Seth, Roberta. Estáis ahí? – dijo una vocecita musical que sonó bastante lejana.

Roberta estaba tumbada sobre mi, dormida. La acomodé en el sofá, lo más cómodamente posible, y me fui a vestir.

Alice seguía llamando a la puerta con insistencia. Corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí, y salí con rapidez, aun con los zapatos en la mano. Alice no estaba sola.

- Hola jovencitos. – dijo Roberta, apareciendo detrás de mi al momento.

- Hola Bobbie. – dijeron los dos, abrazándola.

- Hola chicos. – dije mirando a Alice. Si bajaba la vista y miraba a Sarah, Alice se daría cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

- Hemos venido a buscaros porque éstos pequeñajos querían que nos acompañarais al cine. Yo les dije que estabais ocupados, pero no me creyeron. – dijo cogiendo a los niños de la mano.

- No estamos ocupados – dijo Roberta, mirándome. – verdad?

- Verdad.

- Genial, porque yo si que estoy ocupada. – Alice puso la mano de Masen en la mano de Roberta y la de Sarah en la mía. – Jasper me está esperando. Tened. – sacó un sobre del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y lo puso en la mano que me quedaba libre. – dinero para las entradas, palomitas y chucherías. Nos vemos! – se volvió y se marchó corriendo dando saltitos.

- Esto es alucinante. – susurré. – bueno, pues vámonos al cine.

- Bien! – gritaron los niños.

Roberta entró en la casa en busca de su bolso y volvió con nosotros.

- Tenemos que ir a pie? – dije mientras íbamos hacia la carretera.

- Alice dejó el coche al lado de la carretera, en la parada del autobús. – dijo Sarah sin dejar de mirarme. – Hacia allí – dijo señalando hacia delante. A unos cuantos metros había un coche, un deportivo azul. – ten, Seth. – Sarah sacó algo de su bolsillo y me las dio. Eran las llaves del coche. – el regalo de Edward.

- Te regalan un coche? – preguntó Roberta mientras abría las puertas del coche.

Había dos sillitas en los asientos traseros. Senté a Sarah en la sillita rosa y abroché sus cinturones, intentando no mirarla a la cara, pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuera la palabra imprimación. "Mierda."

Acabé de abrochar los cinturones de Masen y me senté en el asiento del piloto.

- Sabes por donde hay que ir? – preguntó Roberta.

- No.

- En el cajoncito hay un GPS. – dijo la voz de Masen.

- En la guantera?

- Si. Vamos a los multicines.

Roberta programó el GPS y emprendimos el camino hacia los multicines, a los que llegamos en cuarenta minutos. En cuanto nos bajamos del coche, Masen y Sarah tiraron de nosotros hacia las taquillas.

- Cual película vamos a ver? – preguntó Roberta, buscando el sobre con el dinero que nos había dado Alice, que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros.

- Alvin y las ardillas! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños.

Roberta fue a comprar las entradas junto a Masen, mientras que Sarah vino conmigo a comprar palomitas y chucherías.

- Tío Seth. – dijo dando tironcitos a la manga de mi jersey.

- Dime, Sarah. – dije mientras pedía lo que queríamos, por lo que solo miraba al chico que nos estaba sirviendo.

- No te gusto?

- Qué? - dije volviéndome a mirarla. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla y mi corazón se partió ante esa imagen. Cogí a Sarah en brazos y la senté sobre el mostrador, delante de mí. – Porque dices eso? – dije secando sus lágrimas con la mayor delicadeza que pude.

- A Masen le tratas bien y a mi no me miras. – dijo apartando mis manos y secándose las lágrimas con sus manitas. Realmente esa niña tenía tres años?

- Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte daño. Claro que me gustas. Os quiero mucho a los dos.

- De verdad? – la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro recompuso mi corazón roto por su dolor.

- Claro que si. – vi de reojo como Roberta y Masen venían hacia nosotros, así que cogí a Sarah en brazos y la llevé abrazada a mí hacia el interior de la sala, mientras Roberta y Masen llevaban la comida.

Sarah y Masen se sentaron juntos e hicieron que nos sentáramos cada uno a su lado. Yo me senté al lado de Sarah, mi sol. Miré de reojo a Roberta y mi corazón se partió de nuevo.

Nos fuimos directamente hacia la casa de los Cullen, en cuanto salimos del cine. Ya había caído la noche, aunque no era demasiado tarde. Los niños cenaron y se fueron pronto a dormir.

- Gracias por lo del cine. – dijo Bella, invitándonos a sentarnos en el sofá.

- No fue nada. Carlisle, podemos hablar? – dije al verle salir de la cocina.

- Claro, subamos a mi despacho. – dijo a la vez que empezaba a subir por las escaleras. Ambos sabíamos que, aunque fuéramos a otra habitación, el resto de los habitantes de la casa podrían oírnos. – ocurre algo? – dijo cerrando la puerta del despacho.

- No, no ocurre nada. Es solo que… me preguntaba sobre el crecimiento de los niños. No hablan ni actúan como si tuvieran tres años. Y tampoco tienen el aspecto físico de tales. Parecen que tengan cinco o seis años.

- Cierto. He estado investigando y yo les hecho unos seis o siete años.

- La verdad es que me sorprendió, aunque no son del todo como Nessie.

- No, no crecen al mismo ritmo que su madre, pero creo que en unos años dejarán de crecer. Supongo que aparentarán unos dieciocho o veinte años.

- De acuerdo.

- Tiene esto algo que ver con lo sucedido durante el desayuno?

"Así que Carlisle también lo sabe. Cuantos más deben de saberlo?"

- Solo él. – dijo la voz de Edward desde el salón. Sonreí.

- Seth, tranquilo, ten paciencia.

Entendía a lo que se refería. "No sabe cuanto se equivoca." Lo de la edad era simple curiosidad. Yo solo ansiaba ver feliz a Sarah. Que el resto de la manada hubiera acabado enamorándose no significaba nada. Yo amaba a Roberta.

- Gracias Carlisle.

Salí del despacho y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa. Roberta estaba en el salón, la cogí de la mano y la saqué de la casa ante la sorpresa de todos, excepto Edward. Una vez fuera, cogí a Roberta en brazos y empecé a besarla.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sabes que te amo, verdad?

- Si, y yo a ti, pero…

No dije nada más. Dejé a Bobbie en el suelo y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, pero me detuvo a medio camino, al lado del bosque.

- Seth, que es lo que te ocurre?

- Nada, solo quiero llegar a la casa. – acaricié su rostro y fui bajando mi mano hasta su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al mío y la besé con delicadeza, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo.

Roberta pareció entender mis intenciones al momento. Saltó y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Avancé hasta un árbol cercano y la apoyé contra él, mientras me quitaba la camisa y ella hacía lo mismo con su camiseta.

- Seth…

- Si?

- Aquí no. – dijo, aunque no dejó de besarme en ningún momento.

- Porque?

- Actúas de forma extraña.

Dejó de besarme, puso los pies en el suelo y fue en busca de su camiseta. No dije nada, pero la imité.

Era verdad, yo nunca había sido tan impulsivo, pero es que sentía la necesidad de no pensar en las ganas que tenía de estar junto a Sarah, protegiéndola, y en la traición hacia Roberta.

- Lo siento, Bobbie.

- Tranquilo. Volvamos a la casa.

Ambos nos pusimos nuestras respectivas camisetas y nos marchamos hacia la casa. Roberta cenó algo y se fue pronto a dormir. Yo me quedé sentado, junto a la ventana, mirando la luna llena que esa noche presidía el cielo, pensando en lo que debía hacer desde ese momento, y me dolía ver que solo había una salida.

Esa noche iba a dormir en el sofá, y al día siguiente hablaría con Roberta. Demorar el momento no haría más que dañarnos a los dos.

- Roberta? – dije al sentir unas manos acariciar mi pecho. – que haces?

- Terminar lo que dejamos a medias ayer en el bosque. – logré abrir del todo los ojos.

Roberta estaba a horcajadas sobre mi, desnuda, bajando sus manos hasta la goma de mis calzoncillos. Intenté quitármela de encima, pero me lo impidió, con una mano sobre mi pecho y la otra bajando hacia mi entrepierna.

- Tengo que hablar contigo antes.

- Cuando terminemos.

- Ahora. – dije sujetando su mano.

Se levantó de encima de mí y se marchó a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Me vestí con calma, dándole tiempo para que se vistiera. Me iba a poner los zapatos cuando Roberta salió de dormitorio cargando con su maleta.

- A donde vas?

- A casa.

- Pero porque? – pregunté poniéndome delante de la puerta.

- Pareces sorprendido.

- Será porque lo estoy. Que ocurre?

- Se que te has imprimado de Sarah.

- Que?! – exclamé. Ahí me mató. Como sabía ella lo que era la imprimación? Y como había podido darse cuenta?

- Leah me lo advirtió cuando comenzamos a salir. Me dijo que me alejara de ti. Que cuando menos lo esperara, me dejarías por otra. Me lo contó todo.

- No soy yo quien elije. Yo te amo, pero… - hablé intentando coger su mano, pero se apartó de mi con brusquedad. – no puedo evitarlo.

- La amas a ella?

- Que?! Pero si solo es una niña!

- Algún día la amarás?

- No lo se. – susurré, clavando la vista en mis pies descalzos.

Roberta me apartó de su camino con suma facilidad y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

- Es mejor que me marche antes de que los dos acabemos con el corazón roto, aunque ya es tarde para mi.

Se marchó corriendo, arrastrando la maleta, pero pude oír perfectamente como lloraba. Sentí como las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarme y caí de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de ir detrás de Roberta para pedirle perdón.

Noté como una cálida mano se posaba sobre mi hombro. Levanté la vista y lo primero que alcancé a ver fue un puño venir directo a mi cara. Caí al suelo de espaldas a causa del impacto, con las manos en la nariz.

- Pero que es lo que te pasa?!

- Solo tiene tres años!!

- Renesmee, relájate. – dijo con calma una voz conocida. La voz de mi hermano.

Me levanté corriendo y me alejé todo lo que pude de Renesmee, que estaba preparada para pegarme de nuevo, aunque Jacob le sujetó los brazos. Miré mis manos, que tenía cubriéndome la nariz, y vi que estaba sangrando. "Creo que me ha roto la nariz."

- Renes…

- Cállate. Como te atreves a…

- Nessie, cariño, relájate. Seth no tiene la culpa.

- Pero…

- Ya pasó. - dijo Jacob dando un beso a su esposa en la frente, y ambos se me quedaron mirando.

- Lo siento. – fue lo único que pude decir.

- Perdóname Seth. Se que tú no tienes la culpa, pero…

- Tranquila, te entiendo. Edward reaccionó igual que tú, aunque él no me pegó.

Renesmee se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza, al igual que Jacob.

- Me alegro de que decidieras venir. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos. – dijo Renesmee, dándome empujoncitos hacia el sofá, donde nos sentamos los tres. – cuéntanos lo que has hecho durante todo éste tiempo.

Les conté todo. Que me había marchado de La Push para ir a la universidad, como conocí a Roberta y lo sucedido los últimos días.

- Lo siento. – volvió a decir Renesmee. – vamos, te limpiaré la sangre. Porque la nariz ya se te ha curado, no?

- Si. – la suerte de los licántropos. Nos curamos pronto. – pero ya voy a lavarme yo. Además, debería hacer una llamada. Por cierto, - dije poniéndome en pie – no ibais a volver en dos semanas?

- Había un tornado en la costa y no nos dejaron salir del aeropuerto, así que volvimos a casa. – me explicó Jacob. – te vas a quedar, verdad?

- Aun me quedan cinco días. Jacob, deberías venir algún día a La Push.

- Me trae demasiados recuerdos.

Jacob no había vuelto a La Push desde que se mudó junto a los Cullen, excepto en una ocasión. Billy había muerto a las dos semanas de haber nacido los bebés. Fue al entierro, junto a Nessie, y ya no volvió.

- Los chicos te echan de menos, y mi madre y Charlie también.

- Hablo con ellos con frecuencia.

- Pero no es lo mismo.

- Va, vete a lavar la cara. – me dio un empujón y volvió a sentarse al lado de Renesmee.

Como podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas en un par de días? Podría irme y dejar a Sarah? Me volvería loco. Ni siquiera estaba tranquilo estando alejado de ella en estos momentos.

Debía pensar en lo que debía hacer, aunque lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Leah. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarme.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!!!**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido?**

**La verdad es que hasta a mi me dolió cuando Roberta se va. Realmente, es horrible saber que el amor de tu vida nunca podrá estar contigo. Lo dice la voz de la experiencia. Ja ja ja. Bueno, ahora en serio. **

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto guapetonas.**


	3. Nueva vida

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica uno de los protagonistas a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

3. NUEVA VIDA.

_**Unos cuantos años después…**_

- Sarah!! Que vas a perder el autobús! – gritó Renesmee, mientras Jacob y yo terminábamos de desayunar. – Masen ya se ha marchado!

- Ya voy! – gritó Sarah, que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, con su mochila colgada a la espalda.

Me fijé en que su larga melena lisa le cubría buena parte de la cara.

- Alto ahí! – dijo Jacob, levantándose de un salto. Sarah se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. – enséñame la cara. – dijo plantándose delante de su hija.

Sarah se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró a Jacob con expresión desafiante.

- Quítate eso ahora mismo.

- Jacob, no es de verdad. Porque no puedo llevarlo?

Fue entonces cuando vi que Sarah llevaba un aro en la nariz.

- Porque no.

- Pues a Seth le gusta.

Bajé la vista de golpe, simulando estar leyendo el periódico que había encima de la mesa.

- Seth! – gruñó Jacob. – tú le has dicho que te gusta eso que lleva puesto?

No respondí. Mejor no meterse en medio.

- Seth!

- Creo recordar haber dicho que no le quedaba mal pero que no se lo pusiera porque a ti no te iba a gustar.

- Quítatelo.

- No.

- Trae. – Jacob le quitó el pendiente a Sarah justo antes de que ésta le esquivara y se marchara corriendo.

- Te has pasado, Jacob. – dijo Renesmee. – no es de verdad.

- Solo tiene diecisiete años.

- Te has vuelto un carroza como mi padre. – Renesmee cogió el pendiente y se lo puso. – como me queda?

- No voy a caer en eso. – Jacob le quitó el pendiente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. – y no soy como Edward. – salió del salón a toda prisa, dejándonos a solas a Renesmee y a mi.

- Seth, porque le dijiste a Sarah que le quedaba bien el pendiente?

- Porque me gusta como le queda. – dije con todo el morro.

- No lo hagas. Ya has visto como se ha puesto Jacob.

- Deberíais agradecer que me negué a dejarle hacerse uno de verdad y se conformó con comprarse uno que no necesita agujero. – dije poniéndome en pie. – Jacob se está volviendo un anticuado. – recogí mis platos del desayuno y los llevé a la cocina.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar de repente. Solo una persona podía llamarme tan temprano.

- Ya has perdido el autobús? – dije sin molestarme en saludar.

- Que ha sido del Hola con el que contestas siempre?

- Hola. – dije con una sonrisa.

- Hola. Seth, he perdido el autobús. – dijo Sarah en un susurro.

- Ya voy. – colgué, lavé los platos con rapidez y fui en busca de mi coche. – ya vuelvo. – dije a Renesmee, que en ese momento estaba limpiando el salón.

- Vale.

Fui hacia mi coche, que estaba en el garaje y me fui. Sarah me estaba esperando en la parada del autobús. Me paré a su lado y se montó en el coche.

- Gracias por venir a buscarme.

- De nada.

Arranqué el coche con suavidad y llevé a Sarah al instituto. Iba a llegar unos minutos tarde, pero Sarah me dijo que no pasaba nada, que el profesor siempre llegaba tarde a clase.

- Sarah, porque no te pusiste el pendiente en el autobús? – dije cuando hube aparcado en el aparcamiento del instituto.

- Quería hacerte ver que te equivocabas y que mi padre no se iba a enfadar. Me equivoqué. – dijo mirándose los pies.

- Hablaré con él.

- Porque eres tan bueno conmigo? No deberías malcriarme tanto.

- Somos amigos, no? – dije poniendo mi mano en su brazo. – sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

- Lo se.

- Va, vete, que vas a llegar tarde.

Sarah entró en el instituto y me marché de nuevo a casa de Renesmee. En una hora tenía que estar en el trabajo, y me había dejado las cosas en su casa.

En cuanto llegué, Jake ya se marchaba en su coche recién acabado de montar, un BMW. Jacob era el dueño de una cadena de talleres mecánicos, y le iba francamente bien. Renesmee trabajaba en una guardería, ya que había terminado la universidad hacía un par de meses. Y yo? Bueno, yo tenía una consulta psicológica y, en ocasiones, trabajaba en el instituto de Masen y Sarah.

Cogí mi mochila, en vez del maletín que solían llevar mis colegas de profesión, y fui en busca de mi moto, ya que seguro que llegaría antes que en el coche. Había un gran atasco y los coches no se movían ni un centímetro. Llegué a la consulta media hora tarde, por lo que tuve que retrasar todas las citas de ese día.

***

- Seth, nos vamos a comer? – dijo Alice entrando en mi despacho por una puerta lateral, que daba directa a su oficina.

Alice se había ofrecido a ser mi secretaria mientras que, en su tiempo libre, se dedicaba a diseñar ropa. Y no le iba nada mal.

- Tú vas a comer? – dije acabando de anotar un informe en el ordenador.

- No, tú vas a comer, yo voy a terminar unos bocetos.

- Un minuto.

- Ahora, ya terminarás eso después. – dijo a la vez que me cogía del brazo y tiraba de mí hacia una cafetería cercana.

Aproveché la hora que tenía libre para comer con tranquilidad, mientras que Alice acababa unos dibujos al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono con Jasper.

- Por cierto, jefe, la señora Collins ha llamado. Hoy Tom no va a venir.

- Te ha dicho el porqué?

- Han adelantado las vacaciones unos días y se marchan ésta tarde.

- Ah! Entonces tenemos la tarde libre.

- Si! te importa que me marche ya? He quedado con la familia para preparar la fiesta de Sarah y Masen.

- Pero si aun faltan dos meses para su cumpleaños! – los chicos habían llegado al aspecto y la mentalidad de unos adolescentes de diecisiete años, aunque hacía nueve que habían nacido.

- Pero hay mucho que comprar.

- Lo que tú digas. – dije dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Busqué mi mochila, pero no la había cogido.

- Invito yo. – dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo y se marchó corriendo.

Me marché de la cafetería y volví a la consulta a por mis cosas. Tenía el casco, la cazadora y la mochila allí.

- Creía que Alice había cerrado con llave. – dije pensando en voz alta mientras abría la puerta.

Entré con cuidado. Estaba seguro de que allí había alguien. Olfateé el ambiente y capté dos efluvios muy conocidos. Entré en mi despacho y pasé a una de las consultas. Allí estaba Sarah, dando vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras que Masen estaba tumbado en el diván, sangrando.

- Que narices ha pasado? – dije acercándome al muchacho, que estaba inconsciente, arrodillándome ante él.

- Oh! Seth! No sabía que hacer, ni a donde ir.

- Tranquila. – dije abrazando a Sarah, que se había arrodillado a mi lado y estaba llorando. – cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Todo.

- Vale. Íbamos al comedor. Pasamos por el lado de la mesa de un tío de nuestra clase y éste empezó a manosearme el culo, así que me defendí y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara. Él me pegó y me tiró al suelo – dijo señalando su labio partido. – no dejaba de gritarme e insultarme, así que Masen se metió en medio, pero llegaron los amigos del tío ese y le pegaron una paliza. Creo que toman esteroides o algo así, porque Masen no pudo con ellos.

- De acuerdo. – dije y me levanté a toda prisa. Fui hacia el cuarto de baño, donde tenía un botiquín. Cogí lo que necesitaba y volví a donde estaban Sarah y Masen. - ten, límpiale las heridas – dije dándole a Sarah lo que necesitaba y saqué mi móvil de mi mochila. Yo no podía curar a Masen, debía llamar a…

- No. – dijo Masen, que ya estaba despierto y estaba intentando ponerse en pie. – no hace falta que llames a nadie.

- Yo no puedo curarte.

- No hace falta, me curo deprisa.

- Llamaré a tu abuelo.

- Si Edward se entera, seguro que va al instituto y hace alguna tontería. – dijo Sarah, alarmada.

- Me refería a Carlisle. – aclaré a la vez que marcaba su número.

- Dame, ya le cuento yo lo que ha pasado. – dijo Sarah quitándome el móvil de la mano. – tú encárgate de Masen.

- Si, mamá. – dije logrando una sonrisa por parte de ambos.

Empecé a limpiar las heridas de Masen, mientras Sarah le contaba a Carlisle lo sucedido. No pude evitar gruñir conforme le iba contando todos los detalles. "Como se atreve ese capullo a tocar a Sarah?"

- Tranquilo. – dijo Masen. Había empezado a temblar y lo último que quería era perder el control.

"Siempre olvido que Masen ha heredado el don de su abuelo." Masen podía leer la mente de quien estuviera en la misma habitación que él, aunque también podía comunicarse con los demás a través de su mente. Era telépata.

- No puedo estar tranquilo, alguien os ha hecho daño y eso también me duele a mí.

- Lo que a ti te duele es otra cosa. – dijo con una sonrisa que me recordaba a la de Edward.

En realidad, Masen se parecía mucho a Edward físicamente, aunque con los ojos castaños como Sarah, la madre de Jacob. En cambio, Sarah era como Renesmee y Bella, aunque con los ojos verdes como Edward cuando era humano, según había dicho Carlisle. Ambos tenían la piel morena como su padre. No respondí a la acusación de Masen. "Tan obvio es?"

- Si.

"Mierda."

- Tranquila, ella no lo sabe.

- Quien no sabe qué? – preguntó Sarah devolviéndome mi móvil.

- Alice. No ha visto lo que ha pasado. – dijo Masen guiñándome un ojo con disimulo. – que ha dicho el abuelo? No he estado escuchando y no me he enterado.

- Está con un paciente pero en diez minutos estará aquí.

- Vale.

Ring, ring.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y todos miramos a ver si se trataba de nuestros respectivos teléfonos. Era el de Sarah.

- Disculpadme. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Intenté no prestar atención a la conversación que Sarah iba a tener en cuanto se decidiera a responder al teléfono, así que me concentré en atender a Masen, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- No te preocupes por mí, aunque no deberías escuchar.

- Porqué?

_- Hola cariño. – dijo Sarah. Entonces recordé que tenía novio._

_- Hola preciosa._

_- Ocurre algo, Jonathan?_

_- Estaba preocupado y me fugué de clase para llamarte._

_- Ah! Tranquilo. Masen está bien, aunque le han dado una buena…_

_- Me refería a ti. Te marchaste sin decir nada._

_- Ah! Yo estoy bien. – dijo con voz apagada. _"Que le ocurre?"

_- Me alegro. Vendrás a la fiesta después de la graduación?_

_- No me perdería esa fiesta por nada del mundo._

_- Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero._

_- Yo también. _

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me puse en pie de un salto y fui a coger mi mochila.

- Voy a comprar algo para que comáis. – dije ante la mirada de sorpresa de Masen. – Te parece?

- Vale. Yo quiero un bocadillo.

- Atún, huevo y mayonesa? – pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta. Era su bocadillo favorito.

- Si.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

Salí a toda prisa de la consulta y casi me choco con Sarah, que me miró entre asustada y sorprendida. Fui a la misma cafetería a la que había ido a comer hacía apenas unas horas. Pedí el bocadillo para Masen y dos sándwiches de mantequilla, jamón curado y queso para Sarah.

Tardé más de lo habitual en volver a la consulta. No podía evitar sentirme molesto por la conversación entre Sarah y su chico, aunque sabía que no tenía motivos.

Hasta hacia bien poco, solo sentía un gran cariño por Sarah, el mismo cariño que sentía por Masen, pero todo cambió el día que me presentó a su novio, todo un fantasma, y empecé a sentir unos celos terribles. "Creo que he terminado por enamorarme."

- Al fin llegas!! Nos tenías muy preocupados. – dijo Sarah.

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado ya al despacho.

- Me entretuve hablando. – mentí.

- Ah! Vale.

- Como está Masen? Ya se ha marchado tu abuelo?

- Como sabes… ah! Su olor. Pues si, le examinó y se marchó hace un par de minutos.

- Ten, tú comida. – le di la bolsa en la que estaban sus sándwiches y ambos entramos en mi despacho, donde encontramos a Masen tumbado en el suelo. – que haces ahí tirado?

- Me he desmayado del hambre que tenía. – dijo sonriendo.

- Siento haber tardado tanto.

- Tranquilo.

Le lancé el bocadillo, dejé mi mochila sobre la silla y me senté en la mesa. Me quedé mirando a los chicos mientras ambos comían.

- Crees que yo también me transformaré en lobo? – dijo Sarah de repente, logrando que su hermano se atragantara. – y Masen?

- No lo creo, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, digo yo. Habría habido indicios. – dije intentando disimular la sorpresa que me provocó la pregunta.

- Jacob me estuvo contando el otro día como se transformó él y como se enamoró de Renesmee.

- Ah si?! – preguntamos Masen y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, quien dice contar dice que lo oí escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando Jacob lo hablaba con Renesmee. – dijo sin vergüenza. Era igual que su madre. – mencionó la imprimación.

- Ah si?

- Si.

- Y? – preguntó Masen. "Claro, él no oye lo que piensa su hermana."

- Nada. Que quien se imprima de una persona, estará siempre a su lado para ayudarla, apoyarla y protegerla en todo momento. Para amarla, aunque por ello deba ser desdichado, para siempre, aunque puede que no llegue a ser correspondido nunca.

- Ah! Entonces poca cosa. – dijo Masen. – debe de ser muy duro. Y si en ese momento esa persona tiene pareja? – dijo mirándome. Me lo estaba preguntando a mi.

Bajé la vista y me levanté de la mesa.

- Vais a volver al instituto u os llevo a casa? – pregunté recogiendo mis cosas, intentando distraer a los chicos para cambiar de tema.

- A casa. – dijeron ambos.

- Voy a por el coche o doy dos viajes en moto? Como queráis.

Por la mirada que me echó Sarah, comprendí cual era su decisión.

- Quien va primero?

- Masen. – respondió Sarah.

- Ya estoy bien. – dijo haciendo un leve gesto de dolor al levantarse del suelo.

- Ya lo veo, pero aun así ve tú primero.

Por suerte, en el despacho siempre tenía un casco de más, al igual que en casa de Renesmee. Llevé a Masen a casa en apenas veinte minutos. Seguía habiendo tráfico pero logramos no tardar mucho. Por suerte, no había nadie en casa y Masen pudo irse a su dormitorio sin tener que dar explicaciones por las pocas heridas que le quedaban. Salí de la casa, en busca de la moto y me marché a buscar a Sarah, que ya me estaba esperando en la puerta del edificio.

- Ya pensé que ibas a venir con el coche. Como tardabas tanto… - dijo sonriendo, tendiendo su mano para que le diera el casco.

- Casi.

- Me alegro de que solo fuera casi.

Sarah se puso el casco y nos marchamos hacia la casa, tardando aun más rato que antes. "Como se nota que es viernes y la gente se va de la ciudad." Cuando estábamos entrando al camino que daba a la casa de Jacob y Renesmee frené en seco. "Mierda."

- Mierda. – dijo Sarah detrás de mi, sujetándome con fuerza por la cintura.

La familia Cullen al completo estaba en el porche de la casa. Todos nos miraban enfadados, excepto Emmet, que parecía divertirse, y Jasper, que parecía triste.

- Vamos. – dije poniendo el caballete de la moto y bajándome de ella, con Sarah escondida detrás de mi. – Hola. – dije a la vez que me quitaba el casco.

- Seth, ven, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Bella.

Sarah cogió el casco de mis manos y lo guardó en el garaje, junto al suyo. Bella, Carlisle, Jacob y Renesmee entraron en la casa, mientras que el resto de la familia se marchó, junto a Sarah, en los coches de Emmet y de Alice.

Entré en la casa y subí hacia el primer piso. Todos me esperaban ante la puerta del dormitorio de Masen. Bella abrió la puerta a la vez que Masen hacia lo mismo desde el interior de su cuarto.

- Pasad.

Los cinco entramos al dormitorio y nos sentamos sobre la cama. Masen cogió una silla y se sentó delante de nosotros.

- Que es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Carlisle.

(Últimamente Sarah no se encuentra muy bien. Me hizo prometerle que no se lo diría a nadie, así que de ésta forma no inculpo del todo la promesa.)

"Que debe de sucederle para que Masen esté tan preocupado?"

(Ha tenido bastante fiebre últimamente, se siente bastante mareada. El otro día discutimos y se puso a temblar a lo bestia. Me asusté, aunque la cosa no fue a más.)

- No! – grité poniéndome en pie. Jacob había echo lo mismo. Los demás nos miraron extrañados. – es que no os dais cuenta? – la mano de Nessie se posó sobre mi brazo.

- No… mi hijita no… - susurró Nessie. Jacob volvió a sentarse y abrazó a su esposa. Bella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Yo creo lo mismo que vosotros, por eso os lo quería contar primero a vosotros. Creo que se esta convirtiendo.

Hubo un fuerte golpe que hasta hizo temblar el suelo. Miré a Jacob, pero seguía abrazado a Renesmee y Bella. Los cinco nos volvimos y vimos que Carlisle tenía el puño en la pared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**De nuevo aquí estoy. **

**Que tal todo? Que os pareció?**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Como va pintando la historia? Espero que bien.**

**Bueno, aquí ya se descubre que Masen tiene un par de dones. Vamos, que no se va a poder estar tranquilo pensando en las musarañas, que Masen lo descubrirá. Ja ja ja. **

**Bueno, dejadme opinión, preguntas, críticas (no muchas, porfa, jeje), dudas, lo que queráis.**

**Nos leemos guapis!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

HISTORIAS EN PROCESO.

**- Seth y Sarah. Más allá de la leyenda:** continuación de Jacob y Renesmee nace el amor.

**- El viaje de mi vida:** Renesmee viaja a Inglaterra, ya que va a estudiar allí durante dos años. Vivirá en casa de uno de los mejores amigos de su abuelo Carlisle, Arthur Weasley, y compartirá sus vacaciones y el tiempo que viva allí con Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Draco.

**- Confidencias entre amigos:** Emmett y Renesmee son muy amigos. Ella tiene quince años y se lo cuenta todo, y él le ayuda y aconseja en todo lo posible. Pero las cosas no serán sencillas cuando Renesmee empiece a sentir ciertos sentimientos por tres chicos. Emmett es uno de ellos.

**Tengo muchas otras, pero éstas son las más recientes.**


	4. La vuelta a casa

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

4. LA VUELTA A CASA.

No había ido a casa de Jacob en cuatro días. Había estado durmiendo en mi despacho, donde tenía una cama plegable en un armario, por si acaso. Estaba demasiado ocupado sufriendo por la impotencia que sentía ante la situación que estábamos viviendo. Podría ser que Sarah fuera a convertirse en un licántropo?

- Seth! – exclamó Masen. Salió corriendo de la casa y vino hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Subimos a su dormitorio, donde estuvimos un buen rato hablando. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré por ella. Sarah estaba en el jardín, hablando con Emmet. Parecía muy feliz.

"Lo sabe?"

- No lo se. Creo que lo intuye y por eso te lo preguntó el otro día.

- Puede. Se enfadaron mucho porque os traje en moto?

- Es que no viste sus caras? – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Se enfadaron mucho, vale.

- Tranquilo, no van a matarte. Ahora solo piensan en Sarah.

- Y tú? Has notado algo extraño? – dije poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo. Su temperatura era normal.

- No, yo estoy bien. Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos en ayudar a Sarah. Creo que deberíamos volver.

- Volver a donde?

- A La Push. La manada podrá ayudarnos. No?

- Tú padre se niega a ir. – dije sentándome en la cama. Masen me imitó.

- Podríamos ir contigo. Además, tengo ganas de ver a la familia.

- Deberías hablarlo con tu familia. Aprovecha ahora que llegan las vacaciones de verano. – sugerí.

- Si, eso es lo que haré. Le propondré a Sarah que pasemos las vacaciones en La Push. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – Gracias tío Seth, digo, Seth, a secas. – dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Me quedé observando a Sarah unos minutos más. De repente se volvió hacia mí y me saludó con la mano.

Estábamos cenando cuando Masen sacó el tema de las vacaciones de verano en La Push. Al principio Jacob se negó en redondo, pero supuse que Masen había empleado su poder y le contó las razones del viaje.

- Solo con una condición. – dijo volviéndose hacia mi. Se me cayeron los cubiertos de la mano al entender cual era la condición. La misma sugerencia que había echo Masen: que yo me marchara con ellos.

- Si, Seth, nos lo pasaremos genial. Al fin conoceremos a tu familia. – dijo Sarah con entusiasmo.

"Si tu supieras…"

Durante todo el viaje a La Push, intentamos que Sarah nos hablara, que iba en el asiento trasero, enfadada, ya que no le habíamos dejado despedirse del fantasma de su novio.

- Va, Sarah, sabes que es mejor así. – iba diciendo Masen por enésima vez. – yo tampoco he podido despedirme de Pat.

- Ya…

Miré por el retrovisor y vi que Sarah miraba con aire ausente por la ventanilla.

- Está enfadada conmigo, y es por otra cosa. – dije cada vez más convencido del motivo de su enfado.

- Ah! Si? – dijo Masen, mirando a su hermana desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Está enfadada por lo de anoche.

La noche anterior había pillado a Sarah saliendo por la ventana de su dormitorio. Su novio la estaba esperando en el jardín. Yo, por casualidad, estaba en el jardín, terminando la ficha de un nuevo paciente. Reconocí al tipo al instante y… bueno, digamos que discutimos y que cuando llegó Sarah, le prohibí que se marchara. Jacob casi nos pilla a los tres allí, pero almenos mis reflejos fueron más rápidos que mi mente, y nos escondimos a tiempo.

Miré de reojo a Masen y vi que me estaba sonriendo. A él tampoco le caía nada bien su cuñado.

- Te odio. – murmuró Sarah al tiempo que se tumbaba en el asiento, dándonos la espalda.

Sabía que solo lo decía porque estaba enfadada, pero aun así, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al oír esas dos palabras.

- Eres una idiota. – Dijo Masen – solo hacemos lo que hacemos porque te queremos.

- No te metas. – dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro, conduciendo con una sola mano.

(No tiene derecho a hablarte así)

"Solo está enfadada"

(Aun así. Se que te duele)

"Déjalo."

- Déjalo. – dije al tiempo que aceleraba. Ya no quedaba mucho y estaba deseando llegar a casa. Íbamos por sorpresa.

- Sí, tú no te metas y ocúpate de tus asuntos, o le contaré a Jacob y Renesmee tu secreto.

- Yo…

- Déjala. – susurré.

Masen estuvo el resto del viaje cabizbajo. "Pobre Masen."

- Estoy bien.

- Me alegra oírlo, porque ya estamos llegando.

Estábamos entrando en Forks. Aun quedaba un rato para llegar a La Push, pero así conseguí que Masen sonriera, mirando por la ventanilla. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que me marché y todo seguía más o menos igual.

- Crees que algún día podremos volver? – pregunté cuando pasábamos por delante de instituto.

- No lo se, eso depende de tu familia.

- Estás nervioso?

- Mucho.

- Como crees que reaccionarán al verte llegar?

- Los chicos se pondrás contentos e intentarán presentarme a un montón de chicas para que siente cabeza ya. Mi madre se pondrá a llorar y me hermana me pegará por haber estado fuera tanto tiempo. – dije visualizando esos momentos. – y lo mejor es que al fin conoceréis en persona a Charlie, el padre de Bella.

- Ansío llegar. – dijo Masen. Llevaba algo en las manos. – ya llegamos? Es eso? – dijo señalando hacia delante.

- Si.

- Para el coche un momento. – aparqué en el arcén. Masen se bajó del coche y empezó a fotografiarlo todo.

- Masen, vuelve al coche o se van a enterar antes de hora de que ya estamos aquí.

Miré de reojo a Sarah y vi que se había incorporado para mirar por la ventanilla, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, volvió a tumbarse de golpe.

- Voy!

Masen entró en el coche de nuevo y pronto seguimos con nuestro camino.

- Deberías llamar ya a Jacob. – dije dándole mi móvil. – después seguro que no vas a atener tiempo.

- Vale.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a una pequeña casita. La casa en la que había vivido tantos años.

- No te pongas nervioso. - dijo Masen poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Estamos contigo, y todo va a ir bien.

- Eso espero. Gracias Masen.

Los dos salimos del coche y dejamos a Sarah en él, fingiendo estar dormida, aunque tanto Masen como yo sabíamos que estaba despierta.

Fuimos los dos hacia la casa pero me detuve en seco al oír las risas de un niño. Venía de la parte de atrás de la casa. Masen y yo rodeamos la casa y fuimos hacia el jardín, donde vimos a un chico con un niño de unos cuatro años, jugando a fútbol.

- Mark, es la hora de comer. Trae a Seth.- dijo una voz desde la casa,

- Ya vamos!! – dijo el muchacho acercándose al niño y tomó su mano.

"Como?"

- Ja ja. Que cara se te ha quedado tío. – dijo Masen dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

"Leah tiene un hijo? Y le ha puesto mi nombre?"

- Eso parece – dijo aun entre risas.

- Ejem.

- Perdona. Entramos?

Nos marchamos hacia la puerta principal, donde nos encontramos a Sarah, y llamé a la puerta. Tardamos un poco en abrir y, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, apareció Leah. Estaba igual que siempre, aunque más guapa.

- Hola. – dije avanzando unos pasos hacia ella, aunque pronto me arrepentí. Lo único que logré fue ponerme a tiro para recibir una sonora bofetada en toda la cara. – a que viene eso?

- Viene a que hace cinco años que no nos vemos, y lo primero que me dices es hola?! – dijo enfadada.

- Y que es lo que quieres que diga? Sorpresa!? – por no callarme, recibí otra bofetada.

- Hola, tú debes de ser Leah. – dijo Sarah, dándole un beso en cada mejilla a mi hermana. – Seth nos ha hablado mucho de ti y de que seguro que ibas a pegarle en cuanto le vieras.

- Es lo que se merece. – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo soy Masen y ella es mi hermana Sarah. – dijo Masen, como si respondiera a una pregunta no formulada.

- Los hijos de Jacob. – dije al ver que no entendía nada. – les he traído de vacaciones a la reserva, para que conozcan sus raíces.

- No os quedéis ahí, pasad. Mamá llegará pronto. – dijo dejándonos pasar a la casa.

- No me puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que tienes un hijo. – dije al pasar por su lado.

- Será porque no es mi hijo.

- Pero se llama Seth...

- Ya… bueno… es hijo de mi amiga Berta.

- Ah!

- Sentaos. – dijo una vez que entramos en el salón. Allí ya estaba Mark, dando de comer al pequeño.

Estuvimos los cinco hablando animadamente mientras que comíamos. Mark debía de saberlo todo, ya que no se sorprendió al saber que Sarah y Masen eran los hijos de nueve años de Jacob y Renesmee.

- Entonces, ya no envejeceréis?

- Tal vez un año o dos más. Pero ya está. – dijo Masen.

- Uau!

- Bueno, Mark, creo que deberíamos llevar ya al pequeño Seth a casa. – dijo Leah levantándose de la mesa.

- Vale.

- Volveremos en un rato. Sarah, tú puedes dormir en mi antiguo dormitorio. Seth te dirá cual es. Los chicos podéis dormir en el cuarto de Seth, que tiene dos camas.

- Y vosotros? – preguntó Sarah. Yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Creía que vivían en la casa, con mi madre y Charlie.

- Nosotros no vivimos aquí. Vivimos cerca de la playa. – dijo Mark, a la vez que cogía al niño de la mano. – enseguida volvemos.

Los tres salieron de la casa, dejándonos a solas. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, con Leah sacando la cabeza por el hueco que había abierto.

- Seth, te encargas tú de recoger la mesa, no?

- Que remedio. – dije poniéndome en pie. – vamos, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones.

Los tres subimos las escaleras y les mostré las habitaciones en las que dormirían durante los próximos tres meses. Les dejé acomodándose mientras yo me dedicaba recoger la mesa y la cocina. "Da gusto estar en casa."

Cuando hube acabado de recogerlo todo, me dejé caer en el sofá y me quedé dormido al poco rato. El haber conducido durante tantas horas me había dejado hecho polvo, y de lo único que tenía ganas era de dormir.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero cuando me desperté ya era de noche. Me incorporé y me di cuenta de que estaba tapado con una fina manta. Realmente no me hacía falta taparme, ya que mi elevada temperatura corporal lograba mantenerme caliente, incluso aunque fuera desnudo en pleno invierno, y solo había una persona que siempre se preocupaba por si tenía frío: Sarah.

Me levanté, doblé la manta y fui a ver si los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones. Masen y Sarah estaban durmiendo en mi antigua cama, cogidos de la mano.

Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos. "Esto va a ser más duro de lo que imaginaba. Espero que al final no le toque a ninguno de los dos."

- Aceptaremos lo que venga. – dijo Sarah en un susurro.

"como puede ser posible que haya sabido lo que estaba pensando?"

- Seth, tenemos que contarte algo. – dijo ahora Masen.

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Sarah se quedó tumbada, mientras que Masen se puso en pie y vino hacia mí.

- Sentémonos. – nos sentamos en la cama que había junto a la mía. – hay algo sobre nosotros que no sabes, respecto a nuestros poderes. Bueno, en realidad no lo sabe nadie.

- Podéis confiar en mí.

- Lo sabemos, por eso vamos a contártelo.

- Bien.

- Como ya sabes, Sarah tiene un escudo y la capacidad de cubrir con él a cualquiera. Yo, en cambio, oigo lo que piensa la gente, siempre que yo quiera, y puedo hablarles a través de mi mente. Pero cuando nos unimos… - se puso en pie y se sentó al lado de su hermana, tomando su mano.

(Tenemos nuestros poderes y los del otro.) – dijo Sarah, en mi mente.

- Joder! – exclamé. Entonces Sarah había oído lo que pensaba cuando estaba en la puerta.

- Así es. – dijeron ahora ambos y Masen volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

- Y porque no se lo habéis contado a nadie? – pregunté.

- No queremos que nos hagan pruebas. Ya se que el abuelo lo hace por nuestro bien, pero llega un momento en que te cansas.

- Muy bien. – me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta. – entonces seguirá siendo un secreto. Leah estás al caer.

- Bajemos entonces. – dijo Masen.

Sarah se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y nos siguió. En el salón nos encontramos con cuatro personas. En cuanto bajé el último escalón, una de ellas corrió hacia mí y se lanzó a mis brazos. Era mi madre.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas venido.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, mamá.

Mi madre no me dejó moverme en varios minutos, abrazándome aun con más fuerza.

- Mamá, me estoy ahogando. – bromeé.

- Que bruto que eres. – dijo liberándome de su abrazo.

- Estás estupenda, mamá.

- Y tú tan guapo como siempre. Como es que llevas el pelo corto? Te ves muy diferente.

- No se. Charlie, como va todo?

- Bien. Mejor ahora que has vuelto. – dijo sin dejar de mirara a los chicos.

- Charlie, mamá, éstos son Sarah y Masen, los hijos de Jake y Nessie. Chicos, os presento a mi madre, Sue, y a Charlie, el padre de Bella.

- Encantados. – dijeron los dos antes de abrazar a Charlie, que se los llevó a la cocina y los secuestró varios minutos.

- Le hemos dicho a Sam que habías vuelto y os ha invitado a los tres a cenar. – dijo Leah.

- En realidad, nos ha invitado a los siete. – dijo Mark, que aun estaba en el umbral de la puerta. – nosotros vamos a cambiarnos. Nos vemos allí.

- Muy bien. – dije mientras Mark y Leah se marchaban.

Nos quedamos en el salón mamá y yo, ya que los chicos seguían secuestrados por su abuelo.

- Cuanto tiempo vais a quedaros?

- En principio, todo el verano. Hasta que los chicos vayan a empezar la universidad.

Mi madre bajó la vista, fijando su mirada en mis manos. No había dado explicaciones de porque me había marchado y podía ver que eso seguía entristeciendo a mi madre.

- Me imprimé. – dije sin más. – no lo dije en su momento porque no quería dar explicaciones. Y me enamoré hace unos meses.

- Seth… pequeño… - abracé a mi madre sin poder evitarlo. Lo necesitaba. Había echado tanto de menos el estar a su lado…

- No me preguntes quien es. – supliqué. Eso solo haría que trataran a Sarah de forma distinta.

(No sabía que te habías imprimado. Pensaba que solo estabas enamorado.)

- Masen. – dije entre dientes.

_- Lo siento. – dijo Masen desde la cocina._

- Bueno, Seth, ve a arreglarte para la cena. Yo liberaré a los chicos. – dijo mi madre yendo hacia la puerta de la cocina. – por cierto, has sabido algo de Roberta éstos últimos años?

- No. – dije sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón, como me pasaba siempre que recordaba a Roberta. – Por?

- Por nada. Vamos.

Fui hacia mi dormitorio, cabizbajo. Estaba rebuscando en mi maleta cuando Masen entró en la habitación.

- Charlie es estupendo. Ahora tengo más claro que nunca a lo que me quiero dedicar.

- Creía que lo de ser policía solo era una broma.

- Fingía tomármelo a broma porque los demás se cachondeaban de mí. Bueno, todos menos tú. Tú me creíste y me apoyaste desde el primer día.

- Si ser policía es tu sueño, no tengo porque burlarme. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Siempre.

- Gracias. Sue me ha dicho que debíamos vestirnos elegantes.

- Lo conseguiremos? – dije dejando un montón de ropa sobre la cama. – Por cierto, quien sacó las maletas del coche?

- Sarah, mientras estabas durmiendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, creo que aquí he aclarado mejor cuales son los poderes de cada uno, aunque Sarah guarda una sorpresa.**

**Los chicos volvieron a casa. Vimos la reacción de Leah, de Sue y Charlie, pero, como reaccionarán los chicos?**

**Quien es el pequeño Seth? Es coincidencia que se llame como uno de nuestros lobos favoritos?**

**Bueno, ante cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, dadle al botoncito verde, jeje. Nos leemos!!**


	5. Reencuentro y cambios

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

5. REENCUENTROS Y CAMBIOS.

Masen y yo bajamos al salón, donde nos encontramos a Charlie, solo.

- Y Sarah y mamá? – pregunté mirando en derredor.

- Se han marchado en tu coche. Nosotros iremos en el mío. – dijo Charlie saliendo de la casa. – Sarah se parece mucho a Nessie.

- Si, y no solo físicamente.

- Ya ves. – dijo Masen. – las dos son igual de descaradas.

- Masen. – le reprendí, aunque no pude evitar sonreír. Masen tenía razón.

- No voy a disculparme por decir la verdad. – dijo todo serio, entrando en el coche.

Llegamos a casa de Sam en pocos minutos. Mi coche estaba aparcado en la puerta, solo. La casa estaba iluminada, pero en silencio.

- Es extraño. – murmuré.

- Vamos. – dijo Charlie ignorando mis palabras.

- Oyes algo? – susurré a Masen, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

- No me meto en casas ajenas. – dijo tocándose la cabeza.

- Desde cuando?

- Desde hoy. Es mi propósito. Debo aprender a controlarme.

- En buen momento has comenzado.

Llegamos a la puerta, que estaba abierta, y Charlie entró en la casa. Masen y yo le seguimos en silencio, extrañados. "Aquí hay gato encerrado."

Entramos al iluminado salón cuando, de repente, una avalancha de gente se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiraron al suelo.

- Bienvenido!! – gritaron quienes me estaban aplastando.

- Me vais a ahogar. – dije intentando quitarme a los chicos de encima. Tarea imposible.

- Te lo mereces por no haber venido antes a visitarnos. – dijo Paul, que era el que estaba justo encima de mi.

- He venido. – me defendí. – y hemos hablado a menudo.

- No es lo mismo. – se quejó Jared, que estaba encima de Paul.

- Va, chicos, levantaos, que me vais a dejar sin primo. – dijo la voz de Emily, que estaba a nuestro lado. – Sam, haz algo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Sam seriamente. Se acercó lentamente a nosotros y se lanzó en plancha sobre la montaña de cuerpos en que nos habíamos convertido.

- Ah! – nos quejamos todos al mismo tiempo.

- Sam! – se quejó Emily. La miré de reojo y vi que se le estaba escapando la risa, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

- Me dijiste que hiciera algo, y ya lo he hecho. – dijo Sam poniéndose en pie.

Poco a poco todos fueron levantándose y Masen vino a ponerse a mi lado. Me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

- Tú también te me has tirado encima? – dije sorprendido. Masen había estado debajo de Quil.

- No pude contenerme. – dijo fingiendo estar avergonzado.

- No te avergüences, has hecho bien. – le dijo Paul. – como está mi cuñado? – dijo ahora mirándome a mi.

- Paul está casado con una de las hermanas de tu padre, Rachel. – le dije a Masen ante su cara de sorpresa.

- Eres el hijo de Jacob? – preguntó Paul. Ahora era él el sorprendido.

- Si, y ella es mi hermana Sarah. – dijo señalando a su hermana, que sonrió tímidamente.

- Sarah? Como mi madre… - susurró Rachel, que estaba al lado de Sarah.

- Tía? – preguntó Sarah antes de que la susodicha la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Nos pasamos buena parte de la noche entre abrazos, y contándonos todo lo que habíamos hecho durante los últimos cinco años. Las chicas estuvieron interrogando a Sarah sobre su vida amorosa, mientras que nosotros estuvimos hablando sobre temas sin importancia, hasta que volvió a mi mente la verdadera razón por la que había vuelto a la reserva.

- Sam, podemos hablar?

- Claro, vamos.

Ambos nos levantamos del sofá y fuimos hacia el piso de arriba. Le conté a Sam nuestras sospechas de Masen, y el miedo que teníamos de que Sarah fuera a transformarse.

- Tranquilo, creo que se hubiera transformado al empezar los síntomas. No suele alargarse tanto.

- Ya pero…

- Tranquilo. Todo se verá.

- Si. – dije un poco más tranquilo, aunque no mucho.

- SETH!

El grito nos sobresaltó a ambos y fuimos hacia la ventana, ya que la voz venía del jardín. Allí estaban Masen y Sarah. Masen iba retrocediendo mientras Sarah iba avanzando hacia él. Aun con la distancia que nos separaba, pudimos ver que Sarah temblaba descontroladamente.

- SETH! – volvió a gritar Masen.

- MASEN, ALÉJATE DE ELLA, VOY A BAJAR! EN CUANTO TE AVISE, CORRE HACIA LA CASA!

No me lo pensé dos veces y salté por la ventana.

- AHORA! – grité. Masen corrió hacia la casa y Sarah corrió tras él, pero me metí en medio a tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos, en el lugar en el que había estado Sarah, ahora había un enorme lobo de pelaje cobrizo.

- SAM! – grité poco antes de que Sarah se me echara encima.

Logré quitármela de encima, no sin recibir algún que otro arañazo en el pecho.

En el momento en que la loba corría de nuevo hacia mi, entré en fase y me transformé. Intenté esquivar los ataques de Sarah sin hacerle daño, pero hubo un momento en que tuve que atacar y le arañé el lomo. Vi de reojo como un enorme lobo negro se acercaba a nosotros. Era Sam.

"**Ya basta" **– dijo con voz autoritaria. La voz del alfa. – **"Deteneos los dos." - **Me detuve en seco y vi que Sarah había echo lo mismo. – **"Seth, ve a vestirte y dile a Emily que te de algo de ropa para Sarah."**

"**Muy bien." **– dije ante de marcharme.

Fui corriendo hacia la casa, volví a transformarme y entré en la casa, de nuevo, por la ventana. Tomé algo de la ropa de Sam y me vestí. Bajé corriendo hacia el salón, en busca de Emily.

- Emily, Sam me ha dicho que me des algo de ropa para Sarah.

- Claro, pero que es lo que ha pasado? Masen entró corriendo y se encerró en el baño, llorando.

- Emily, ahora no puedo hablar. – dije atropelladamente.

Emily asintió y subimos en busca de algo de ropa. No me molesté en volver a bajar y volví a salir por la ventana. Sam volví a estar en forma humana. Estaba vestido con un pantalón, en cuclillas al lado de Sarah, que estaba tumbada en el suelo. La estaba cubriendo con una manta.

- Lo siento Seth. Como está Masen?

- Mal. Se ha encerrado en el baño.

- Llévatelos a casa. Sarah necesita descansar. Bueno, ya conoces el proceso.

- Si. – dije con pesar.

Sam se puso en pie y se marchó. Vestí a sarah, sin fijarme en que estaba desnuda, ese no era el momento. La envolví de nuevo con la manta y la cogí en brazos. La llevé hacia mi coche, donde me encontré con Masen, que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del coche, con la puerta abierta.

- Puedes conducir. – dije metiendo a sarah en el coche.

- No. Ahora debo estar aquí. – dijo abrazando a su hermana.

Me puse al volante, y conduje rápidamente hacia mi casa. Aparqué de mala manera y, entre Masen y yo, llevamos a Sarah a su cama.

- Tiene una herida en la espalda! – exclamó alarmado, cuando la estaba cubriendo con la sábana.

- Lo siento. – dije en un susurro y salí de la habitación.

Bajé a la cocina y salí al jardín. Empezaba a sentir como si me faltara el aire. Nuestro mayor temor se había cumplido. "Y como se lo digo yo ahora a la familia?"

- Seth…

- Perdona, Masen.

- Por?

- Por herir a Sarah.

- Se curará pronto.

- Esa no es la cuestión. – dije dándome la vuelta y fui hacia Masen, que estaba en la puerta. – le hice daño y no me lo puedo perdonar. Nunca.

- Seth, estás sangrando! – dijo alarmado.

Me miré los brazos y el pecho. La camiseta estaba manchada de sangre y tenía algunos arañazos en los brazos. Apenas me había dado cuenta.

- Apenas noto nada. En un par de horas no quedará marca alguna. No importa.

- Como ha sido posible? Como ha podido transformarse?

- Normalmente sucede cuando aparece algún vampiro. Deberíamos decírselo a Jacob.

- Hoy no.

- Vale. Deberíamos ir a dormir algo. – dije entrando en la casa. Masen me siguió hasta nuestro dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama, vestido.

Me puse un pantalón de chándal y me tumbé. Vi como Masen se removía intranquilo en la cama. "solo podrá dormir tranquilo de una forma."

Fui hacia el dormitorio de Sarah, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama en la que estaba durmiendo Masen, mi cama. Poco a poco fui durmiéndome, aunque el que ahora estaba intranquilo era yo.

Una sola cosa vino a mi mente en ese momento. Sarah se imprimaría? Y que iba a pasar conmigo? "Seth, deja de ser tan egoísta. Ahora lo único que importa es su salud de Sarah, y tengo que estar a su lado en todo momento. Ante todo, es mi mejor amiga."

Los chicos dormían plácidamente y, al final, yo también me dormí.

Me desperté cuando ya hubo amanecido. Miré hacia mi cama y vi que estaba vacía. Me vestí y bajé a la cocina, donde todos estaban desayunando. Todos menos Sarah.

- Donde está tu hermana? – pregunté a Masen, sentándome a su lado.

- En el dormitorio de Leah. – dijo mi madre, mirando a mi hermana, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- No va a bajar. – dijo Leah cuando hice el intento de levantarme.

- En estos momentos me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa. – murmuró Masen. – no quiere ver a nadie.

No dije nada respecto a eso. Sarah debía estar muy asustada por lo sucedido. y agotada. Pero debía dejarse ayudar. Era la única manera de poder aprender a controlarse y llevar una vida lo más normal posible.

Me puse en pie, sin haber probado bocado, y salí de la cocina. Subí las escaleras, corriendo, y llamé con suavidad a la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba Sarah. No respondió ni abrió. Volví a llamar hasta cuatro veces más.

_- No quiero ver a nadie._

- Pues vas a tener que taparte los ojos para no verme, porque voy a entrar.

No me dijo nada más. "Olvidaba que está enfadada conmigo."

- Voy a entrar.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi a Sarah. Estaba tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza tapada con la almohada. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y me quedé mirando a Sarah.

- Sarah, siento lo ocurrido. Yo no soy nadie para darte órdenes, y mucho menos para prohibirte marcharte con tu novio. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por ello. Y también siento haberte herido anoche. Podría haberte protegido de otra forma. No entiendo como ha podido llegar a pasar todo esto, pero voy a llamar a Jacob ahora mismo. – me puse en pie y me marché a mi dormitorio, en busca de mi móvil.

Marqué el número de Jacob y me mantuve a la espera, pero de repente el móvil desapareció de mi mano.

- Pero que estás haciendo?!

Sarah cogió el teléfono y lo tiró sobre la cama. Llevaba algo cubriéndole los ojos.

- No llames a nadie.

- Que llevas en los ojos?

- El antifaz que me pongo para dormir. Te dije que no quería ver a nadie.

- Porque?

- Yo quiero a Jonathan. – dijo buscando a tientas la cama. Fui hacia ella y la ayudé a sentarse.

- Sarah, entiendo tu miedo.

- Si?

- Te voy a contar un secreto.

- Vale.

- Yo me imprimé hace unos años, por eso Roberta me dejó. Aunque si no me hubiera dejado ella, hubiera tenido que dejarla yo. – dije sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla al recordarlo.

- Lo siento Seth, no lo sabía.

- Solo unos pocos lo saben.

- Te dolió, verdad? Por eso nunca hablas de ella. Debió de dolerte mucho verla sufrir.

- Así es.

- Entiendes porque no me destapo los ojos?

- Si, pero no tienes porque imprimarte, y menos tan pronto. Yo llevaba doce años como licántropo cuando me imprimé.

- Uau! Si que eres mayor!

- Vaya, gracias. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír ante su tono de sorpresa.

- Perdona, es que no aparentas treinta y cuatro.

- Gracias. Tú no aparentas nueve. – dije siguiéndole la broma, logrando hacerla sonreír.

- Gracias, Seth. Después de cómo te he tratado, tú sigues tratándome bien.

- No podría tratarte de otra forma.

- Puedo contarte un secreto? – dijo buscando a tientas mi mano.

- Claro.

- En realidad, no quiero a Jonathan. La noche en que nos pillaste, iba a romper con él. Solo me enfadé contigo por orgullo. Pero si que amo a alguien, y pensaba decírselo pronto, pero lo de la imprimación lo cambia todo.

- No vas a decírselo?

- No lo se. Creo que no.

- Vale.

Sarah fue palpan mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cuello, y me abrazó. Se puso a llorar.

- Siento haberte atacado anoche.

- No es nada. Ya estoy curado.

- Esa no es la cuestión, Seth.

- Lo se. Piensas quitarte el antifaz?

- De momento me siento más segura así.

- Vale. En cuanto necesites, me llamas. – dije poniéndome en pie y fui hacia la puerta.

- Seth.

- Si? – dije dándome la vuelta.

- Me llevas a bajo? Tengo hambre.

- Claro, vamos.

Cogí a Sarah de la mano y fuimos hacia la cocina, donde ya no había nadie. Había una nota en la mesa. Charlie y Leah habían ido a trabajar, Mark estaba en su casa cuidando al pequeño Seth, y mamá y Masen habían ido a casa de Emily y Sam.

- Se han marchado todos?

- Si. Voy un momento al coche.

- Te vas? – dijo Sarah alarmada, poniéndose en pie. – a donde?

- A ningún lado. Siéntate, quítate el antifaz y desayuna tranquila.

- Ah! Vale, gracias por todo.

Sarah volvió a sentarse y yo me fui de la cocina. Me fui arriba, a buscar mi móvil y me fui al coche. Debía llamar a Jacob, aunque no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, él me llamó a mi en el momento en que cerraba la puerta del coche.

- Diga?

_- Que ha pasado antes?_

- Antes cuando? – pregunté con disimulo.

_- Cuando llamaste y colgaste sin decir nada._

- Yo no te he llamado hoy.

_- Pues era tu número._

- Pues yo no… joder, ya se que es lo que ha podido pasar. Leah estaba cuidando del hijo de una amiga suya y le dejamos nuestros móviles. Tal ves haya sido entonces.

_- Puede. – dijo poco convencido._

- Jake, tengo que colgar. Ahora nos íbamos a casa de Sam.

_- Muy bien. Os llevasteis el portátil?_

- Si.

_- Entonces ya hablaremos._

- Muy bien, adiós.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Hola hola!!!**

**Me habéis echado de menos? Jeje. Yo a vosotras si. Ya tenía ganas de poder terminar el capitulo y poder colgarlo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Lo mejor aun tiene que venir. El siguiente capítulo será mejor, porque ocurre algo importante, que tendrá repercusiones en un futuro.**

**Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, pero puedo prometeros que lo intentaré.**

**Nos leemos guapis!!!**

**Besitos.**


	6. Que está pasando?

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

_**AVISO PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTEN LOS LEMONS. EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, HAY UNA ESCENA DE SEXO, AUNQUE NO MUY EXPLÍCITA. (yo aviso, que luego se me quejan de que si hay muchos lemons y ese tipo de cosas.)**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

6. PERO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?

Me quedé un rato en el coche, pensando. Yo me había imprimado de Sarah, pero ella ahora era licántropo, y podía llegar a imprimarse. Que iba a ser de nosotros? Podría seguir viviendo viendo como ella se imprimaba de otro? "No, no podré."

Al cabo de unos minutos, salí del coche y volví a la casa.

- Sarah, si necesitas algo, llámame. Estaré arriba. – dije a través de la puerta de la cocina.

- Vale.

Subí a mi dormitorio y me dejé caer sobre la cama. "La mejor manera de no pensar, es dormir." Y no tardé mucho en dormirme, aunque no cogí el sueño profundo que tanto ansiaba en ese momento.

Sentí como algo me cubría los ojos. Los abrí, pero no vi nada. Estaba todo oscuro. Intenté levantarme, pero unas manos me lo impidieron.

- Quien es? – dije intentando quitarme la tela que me cubría los ojos. Y digo intentando, porqué no me dejó quitármela. Olfateé el ambiente y reconocí el olor al instante. – Sarah, que estás haciendo?

- Solo quiero probar una cosa.

- Pero…

- Calla.

Me quedé callado, intentando averiguar qué era lo que pretendía Sarah. La cama se hundió bajó su peso y sentí una de sus suaves manos en mi mejilla, acariciándome con delicadeza, logrando que se me pusiera la carne de gallina. "Calma."

- Sarah…

- Calla.

- Porque…? – pero no pude continuar hablando. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, haciéndome callar.

No supe como reaccionar en ese momento, aunque no hizo falta.

- Seth, quiero probar una cosa. – dijo en un susurro.

- El qué?

- Recuerdas que te dije que amaba a una persona?

- Si.

- Me gustaría hacer el amor con esa persona, antes de arriesgarme a imprimarme de otro.

- No acabo de entenderte.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Quiero amarte antes de que pase. – sus manos iban recorriendo mi torso, mientras que yo intentaba tranquilizar el deseo que sentía.

Inmediatamente hubiera dicho que si. De no ser porque estaba en estado de shock. "Que Sarah me ama? No he podido oírlo bien. Seguro que me lo he imaginado."

- Seth. Ya se que solo me quieres como amiga…

- Sarah, yo…

- Por favor. – dijo con voz suplicante, a la vez que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi. – Te lo pido por favor. Si no quieres, no hace falta que hagas nada. Solo quiero sentirte. Sentir tu cuerpo.

"Tan descarada y atrevida como su madre."

- Sarah, no puedo hacerlo. – dije intentando quitármela de encima con delicadeza, pero no pude.

- Porque?

Tenía que ser sincero.

- Porque no podré detenerme.

- No lo hagas. – dijo antes de besarme de nuevo. Intenté resistirme, pero no pude. "Ya no."

Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba que ese momento llegara, que simplemente me dejé llevar.

Puse mis manos sobre su cintura, acariciando primero su espalda y más tarde su trasero. Pronto me di cuenta, al notar la escasez de ropa, de que Sarah estaba desnuda. Sin dejar de besarnos, Sarah fue quitándome la ropa, hasta quedarme desnudo también.

- Hace tanto que deseo que llegue éste momento… - susurró, besando mi cuello.

- Y yo. – dije.

Sentí sus manos bajando hasta mi miembro, terminando de excitarme, introduciéndome en ella.

Oí un golpe al abrirse la puerta principal, que me sobresaltó. Sarah también pareció asustarse, pero no detuvo sus movimientos. Debió de notar mi nerviosismo, porque se inclinó hacia delante y me habló al oído.

- No nos van a pillar, pero procura no hacer ningún ruido. – dijo tranquilamente.

- Vale. – dije buscando torpemente sus labios, buscando en roce de su lengua, sintiendo sus gemidos en mi boca, y ahogando los míos en la suya.

_- Se oye algo arriba. – dijo la voz de Masen desde el piso de abajo. – voy a mirar._

- Masen viene.

- No nos verá, ya lo verás.

- No hay nadie. – decía Masen.

Podía sentir su presencia en la habitación. Intenté no pensar en nada, no fuera a oírme, pero resultaba imposible no pensar. Sobre todo en la situación en la que estaba, con Sarah.

- No oyes nada? – dijo mi madre. Ella también estaba ahí.

- No. Además, prometí no hacerlo más, a no ser que fuera vital.

Oí como los dos bajaban las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que ya no podía más y me liberaba en Sarah. Sentí como Sarah llegaba al orgasmo y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío. La abracé, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello.

- Gracias. – susurró en mi oído.

"Pero que es lo que he hecho? Es que he perdido el juicio?"

- Sarah, tengo que decirte algo.

- Tranquilo, esto quedará entre nosotros, y no espero que vuelva a pasar. Creo que ya estoy preparada para salir al mundo. – dijo estando aun encima de mi. – por favor, no me trates de forma distinta. Seguimos siendo amigos, no?

- Si… somos amigos, - dije acariciando su espalda. – Eso no lo dudes.

- Gracias. – repitió.

- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos.

- Si. Deberíamos. – sentí sus manos en mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla. – puedo pedirte un favor?

- Dime.

- No te quites en antifaz hasta que no me haya marchado.

- Avísame cuando estés fuera.

Sarah se levantó de encima de mí y oí como se marchaba. Me levanté de la cama y fui a tientas en busca de mi ropa.

- Ya estoy. – dijo.

Yo ya me estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando noté unas manos quitándome en antifaz. Sarah aun llevaba el suyo puesto.

- Que vamos a hacer hoy? – dijo como si nada.

- No lo se. Quieres que vayamos a buscar a Masen?

- Preferiría ir a hablar con Sam. Él es el alfa, no? Podría ayudarme.

- De acuerdo. Iré arrancando el coche. – dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- Podemos ir dando una vuelta? – dijo tomando mi mano.

- Claro. Vas a quitarte ya el antifaz?

- Si. – dijo llevando mis manos a su rostro.

Le quité el antifaz lo más delicadamente que pude. Sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron, como de costumbre, pero logré reaccionar a tiempo y fui hacia la puerta. Me volví hacia Sarah, que seguía parada en medio de la habitación.

- Te encuentras bien? – dije, aunque no me moví del sitio. – Sarah?

- Eh? Amm, si, vámonos. – dijo frotándose los ojos y vino hacia mi.

Bajamos juntos las escaleras y fuimos caminando a casa de Sam, a través del bosque.

- Cuéntame más sobre los licántropos.

- Bueno, pues… verás… cuando estamos en fase, podemos oír y ver lo que piensa en ese momento cualquiera que también esté en fase. Y podemos ver lo que el otro ve.

- Vaya putada. – dijo con disgusto. – y que hay de la intimidad?

- Nula.

- y también podemos hablar en la distancia?

- Si.

- Ya. Y lo que dice el alfa, hay que cumplirlo.

- Exacto.

- Ya. Lo tengo comprobado. – dijo ahora con voz triste, deteniéndose en seco. – porque yo? Porque ahora?

- No lo se.

- Quiero encontrar al vampiro que ha provocado mi transformación.

- Le encontraremos – dije tomando su mano. – Te lo prometo.

Sarah se soltó bruscamente y siguió andando. Ahora era yo el que se había quedado parado en medio del bosque.

- Seth?

- He oído algo. – dije mirando en derredor. – corre recto y encontrarás la casa de Sam.

- Vale.

Sarah salió corriendo y clavé la vista hacia el camino por el que habíamos venido. Una figura se fue acercando hacia mí y me relajé al ver quien era.

- Me has asustado.

- Lo siento. – dijo Masen. Tenía mala cara. – Donde estabais? Os busqué por toda la casa y no os vi, pero acabo de veros salir de allí.

- Masen…

- Sarah ha usado su poder, verdad? – estaba bastante enfadado.

- No se de que me estás hablando.

- No me tomes por idiota. Eres mi mejor amigo, deja de mentirme DE UNA VEZ! – gritó.

Masen estaba logrando asustarme. Él nunca se había puesto así, ni siquiera cuando estaba cabreado. "No pro favor. Él no." Fui retrocediendo hasta toparme contra un árbol.

- No huyas y dime que habéis estado haciendo.

- Nada. Solo estábamos hablando.

- Deja de mentir!

Seguí andando en dirección a la casa de Sam, pero el grito de Masen hizo que me detuviera.

- TÚ! QUIERO LA VERDAD!

- Masen. Cálmate y hablamos. – dije andando hacia él y me puse casi a su lado.

- NO DIGAS QUE ME CALME! – gritó al tiempo que me daba un puñetazo, con tanta fuerza que me di un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo.

Sin darme a tiempo a reaccionar, se tiró encima de mí y empezó a pegarme puñetazos. Logré quitármelo de encima de una patada. Me puse en pie y miré a mí alrededor. No vi a Masen por ningún lado.

Oí un rugido a mis espaldas, me volví de golpe y vi acercarse a mí un enorme lobo de pelaje rubio. En apenas unos segundos se lanzó sobre mi, tirándome al suelo otra vez, recibiendo un segundo golpe, que me dejó bastante tocado.

- Masen, detente.

Un fuerte rugido y unos dientes clavándose en mi cuello, fue lo último que sentí antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera.

POV LEAH.

Ya habían pasado seis días y Seth aun no se había despertado.

Ya me estaba preocupando seriamente, y no era la única que estaba así. La casa de mi madre parecía un funeral permanente. Todos estábamos tristes y preocupados.

Los chicos de la manada acababan de marcharse. Masen no había salido de mi habitación en éstos seis días, y sarah no había salido de la habitación de Seth. La había encontrado algún día durmiendo en el suelo, sujetando la mano de mi hermano.

Berta, la ex novia de mi hermano, se había enterado de lo sucedido y había venido a ver a Seth, pero se marchaba en cuanto veía a Sarah al lado de mi hermano, que solía ser en todo momento.

Roberta había sufrido mucho cuando Seth y ella lo habían dejado. Lo único que me había dicho era que Seth se había imprimado, aunque no me dijo de quien. Roberta había tenido un hijo, Seth, aunque nunca me aseguró que fuera hijo de mi hermano. Al regreso, había empezado a salir con un chico, que había fallecido. Creo que ni ella misma sabe quien era el padre de su hijo. O no quería saberlo.

Fui hacia la habitación, y allí estaba Sarah.

- Sarah, va, levántate. – dije intentando a levantar a Sarah del suelo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando, como cada día.

- No.

- Sarah, tienes que dormir en una cama, no en el suelo.

- Ya lo se. – dejó de resistirse y se puso en pie.

La iba a ayudar a ir a la otra cama que había en la habitación pero se tumbó en la cama de Seth, abrazándole. Me quedé mirándola un rato, y ella se dio cuenta.

- No voy a separarme de él. Tengo que estar a su lado, para cuando despierte.

- Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada o te hubieras…

No terminé la frase en esos momentos. Su mirada lo decía todo.

- Te has imprimado de Seth! – exclamé.

- Bueno, en realidad, las dos acusaciones son buenas.

- Pero, desde cuando? – pregunté sentándome a los pies de la cama.

- Estoy enamorada de él desde que empecé a ir al instituto. Él fue el primer chico en el que pensé como un hombre, y no solo como un amigo. Yo me imprimé de él, pero él se imprimó de una cualquiera. – dijo con dolor en la voz. – Estoy destinada a ser infeliz en el amor.

- Te olvidas de una clase de amor muy importante. El amor entre hermanos. Tú hermano no se perdona lo sucedido y lleva seis días encerrado, sin comer.

- Pero no puedo dejarle. – dijo abrazando con fuerza a Seth. – no creas que no he pensado en Masen, pero…

- Es que acaso le culpas?

- No! – gritó ofendida. – él no tiene la culpa. No pudo evitarlo. – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Eso debes decírselo a él. Necesita oírlo de ti. Yo me quedaré con Seth, vale?

- Eres estupenda. – dijo Sarah, lanzándose a mi cuello y le devolví el abrazo.

Se bajó de la cama y salió del dormitorio en dirección a la habitación en la que estaba su hermano. Me mantuve a la escucha, esperando que la cosa saliera bien.

_- Masen, soy yo. – dijo Sarah, pero su hermano no respondió. – Masen, siento haber pasado de ti estos días. He sido una egoísta, como siempre. Hay algo que no te he contado, y es muy importante._

La puerta se abrí y se cerró al momento. Seguí a la escucha. Alguien había empezado a llorar.

_- Masen, no llores. Seth va a ponerse bien. Estoy convencida._

_- Tú crees que podrá perdonarme algún día?_

_- Se que lo hará. Y ahora, dame la mano._

Sarah y Masen estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Silencio que fue roto por el grito de Masen.

_- Pero tienes que decírselo!!_

_- No, no puedo hacer eso._

_- Pero porque? Se que Seth…_

_- No. No voy a decírselo y punto. Ahora te vas a levantar del suelo y vendrás conmigo. Debemos estar al lado de seth en cuanto despierte, vale?_

_- Pero…_

_- Nada de peros._

Oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse de nuevo y Sarah y Masen aparecieron a mi lado.

- Me alegro de verte, Masen.

- Gracias. – dijo avergonzado.

Sarah cogió un par de sillas plegables que había al lado del armario y ella y su hermano se sentaron al lado de la cama de Seth.

- Avisadme en cuanto se mueva lo más mínimo, vale? – dije saliendo por la puerta.

Bajé al salón, donde me esperaba Mark, en el sofá, con los móviles de los chicos y el de Seth sobre la mesita.

- Alguna novedad? – dije mirando hacia la mesa.

- Jacob no deja de llamar. Bueno, la familia al completo ha llamado. Como no les digamos algo pronto, los tendremos aquí mañana mismo.

- Ya lo se. – dije sentándome a su lado, recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. – en realidad, creo que deberían saberlo, y almenos alguno de ellos podría estar por aquí. Al menos, los padres.

- Ya.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio. Sarah y Masen hablaban sobre como se habían sentido siendo lobos, hasta que un grito de parte de ambos, rompió el silencio, sobresaltándonos, tanto a Mark como a mi.

- LEAH!! – gritaron de nuevo, al mismo tiempo.

Mark y yo nos pusimos en pie y subimos corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Encontramos a Seth, sentado en la cama, con Masen y Sarah abrazados a él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!**

**Volví!!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**A que no os esperabais el momento íntimo entre Seth y Sarah?**

**Bueno, y llegó el momento de la transformación de Masen.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, o cualquier cosa, ya sabéis. Dadle al botoncito y decidme.**

**Nos leemos!!**


	7. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

7. SORPRESAS INESPERADAS.

POV SETH.

- Que me vais a ahogar. – dije después de varios minutos con Sarah y Masen abrazados a mi cuello. Leah y Mark estaban en la puerta, mirándonos.

- Perdón, - dijeron los dos, sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

Tenía el cuello un poco dolorido, llevé mi mano a donde sentía el dolor y noté la piel algo rugosa, como si tuviera una cicatriz. Masen se dio cuenta de ella y se puso a llorar, abrazado a su hermana.

- Que pasa, Masen?

- Lo siento mucho.

- Porque?

- Porque te hice daño. Por mi culpa casi te mueres. – dijo hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

- No eras tú. No tenías control, pero ya lo solucionaremos.

- Suerte que Sarah se metió en medio y me separó de ti.

- Por casualidad, Berta pasaba cerca del bosque y oyó unos gritos. Llegó corriendo a casa de Sam, y Sarah fue hacia el bosque, se transformó y separó a Masen de ti. Te salvó. – dijo Leah, abrazando a Mark.

- Gracias, Sarah. – dije mirándola fijamente.

- No me iba a quedar como si nada estuviera pasando. – dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

- Aun así. Era peligroso.

- Voy a llamar a Charlie y a mamá. – dijo Leah, saliendo de la habitación.

- Y yo avisaré a Sam y a los chicos.

Mark también salió de la habitación y Sarah se puso en pie.

- Bueno, voy a preparar algo para que comáis. – dijo. Le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla y otro a mí antes de marcharse.

Nos quedamos a solas Masen y yo. Se estuvo disculpando durante bastante rato, hasta que se oyó un portazo en el piso de abajo.

- PERO QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! - gritó de repente Sarah, claramente enfadada.

- A MI NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ. - gritó otra voz conocida.

- Cariño, no grites. Y tú tampoco, Sarah. Respeta a tu padre.

- Mierda! Papá y mamá. – dijo Masen, levantándose de la cama, nervioso, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación. De repente, se agachó y se metió debajo de la cama.

- Que estás haciendo? – susurré.

- Esconderme. – me respondió también en un susurro.

- Porque?

- Están muy enfadados. Saben que ha pasado algo grave, y como llevamos seis días, o más, sin hablar… bueno, si preguntan por mí, me he ido.

- Pero…

- NO SUBAS!!

En ese momento, Jacob apareció en la habitación, con Sarah cogida de su brazo. En cuanto sintió el contacto de la piel de su hija, se estremeció y se apartó de ella, mirándome fijamente a mí.

- Se ha convertido y no nos has dicho nada?!

- Jacob, yo no…

- Yo se lo prohibí, Jacob. – dijo Sarah, poniéndose entre su padre y yo. – quería poder controlarme antes de decíroslo. No quiero haceros daño.

- Eso te lo ha hecho Sarah? – preguntó Renesmee mirando mi cuello. No respondí. – se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y los abrió de nuevo, mirándome con tristeza. – Masen también?

- Que?! – exclamó Jacob con un grito ahogado.

- Te lo hizo él. – dijo Renesmee afirmándolo.

- No ha sido culpa suya. – dije soltando su mano. – es difícil aprender a controlarse.

- Donde está?

No respondí pero señalé hacia debajo de la cama.

- Que haces ahí debajo? – preguntó Renesmee, que se había agachado y estaba mirando debajo de la cama.

- Estoy más seguro aquí.

. Venga, sal.

Renesmee ayudó a su hijo a salir de debajo de la cama. Me puse en pie, queriendo acercarme a Masen, pero me tambaleé un poco y Sarah corrió hacia mí y me ayudó a mantenerme en pie.

- Gracias, Sarah. – dije.

- Bueno, pero nos vais a decir porque no nos habéis dicho nada?

- Seth ha estado inconsciente seis días. – dijo Sarah, ayudándome a sentarme en la cama. – y ahora tiene que descansar.

Me tumbé en la cama.

- Sarah, Masen. Porque no dejamos descansar a Seth y vamos a comer algo? – dijo Renesmee. Sarah y Masen me miraron y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Los cuatro se despidieron de mí y se marcharon de la habitación y yo me concentré en dormir un poco, aunque no estuve a solas durante mucho tiempo. Renesmee apareció a mi lado.

- Antes de dormir deberías comer. Sarah te preparó esto antes de encontrarnos en la cocina.

Me senté en la cama y Renesmee dejó una bandeja en mi regazo.

- Siento no haberos dicho lo de los chicos.

- Lo se. Come y descansa. Si hay algo, nos llamas. – dijo dándome mi móvil.

- Me alegro de que hayáis venido.

- Ya.

Renesmee se marchó de la habitación y volví a quedarme a solas. Comí con ganas todo lo que había en el plato, dejé la bandeja en el suelo y me tumbé de nuevo. No tardé mucho en dormirme.

Una mano rozó la mía. Abrí los ojos y vi a la última persona que esperaba encontrarme. Unos enormes ojos azules me miraban fijamente.

- Roberta?

- Hola.

- Que haces aquí?

- Me alegro de que al fin te hayas despertado. – dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

Me quedé mirándola embobado, llevaba cinco años sin verla. Al final, tubo que responder a mi pregunta.

- Fui yo quien avisó de que había oído gritos y rugidos en el bosque. Puedo?

- Claro.

Roberta se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, sin soltar mi mano.

- Quien te dijo que había despertado?

- no lo sabía. He venido a verte y Sarah me ha dicho que subiera a verte, que ya habías despertado. Es la misma Sarah que hace cinco años?

- Si.

- Es muy guapa. – dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas.

- Si, lo es.

- Sabe lo tuyo? – dijo, aunque entendí que hablaba de la imprimación, y entendía el porque no mencionaba esa palabra.

- No, y ahora que puede imprimarse de otro en cualquier momento… no se lo voy a decir.

- Pero tú la amas, verdad?

- Eso no importa. Lo único que importa es que sea feliz.

- Aunque tú no lo seas?

- Si. Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

- Seth… - Roberta se lanzó a mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza, quedando tumbada encima de mí. – siempre anteponiendo la felicidad de los demás a la tuya. – dijo apoyando su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié su espalda, recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado así, tantos años atrás. – Seth, se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero…

- Que?

Roberta levantó su rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos. Acerco su rostro al mío y juntó sus labios con los míos.

A pesar de que mi mente me estaba diciendo que eso era una locura, mi cuerpo y mis labios actuaban solos. No podía negar que aun sentía algo por ella, y ella por mí. Al menos eso era lo que sus labios y su lengua me estaban diciendo.

- No me odias? – dije sin dejar de besarla, juntando mas su cuerpo al mío.

- Nunca he podido hacerlo. – susurró ahogando sus palabras en mi boca.

- Ejem…

Ambos dejamos de besarnos y miramos hacia la puerta, donde estaba Masen, mirándonos fijamente.

- Siento interrumpiros. Seth, solo venía a avisarte de que nos marchamos a comer.

- Vale. – dije mientras Roberta se levantaba de encima de mi y se puso en pie, dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Nos vamos a Forks. Volveremos en unas horas.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos luego. Me alegro de volver a verte, Bobbie. Estás genial.

- También me alegro de verte, Masen. – dijo Roberta. – yo también me marcho. – me dio un beso en la mejilla. – nos vemos.

Masen y Roberta se marcharon y me quedé solo, otra vez. Solo con mis pensamientos y dudas.

Me quedé tumbado en la cama, despierto, hasta que llegaron mis hermanos y antiguos compañeros de la manada, que subieron a mi dormitorio, me cogieron entre todos y me llevaron hasta el jardín, donde estuvimos tirados por el suelo, hablando. Realmente, habían estado preocupados por mi. Estuvimos hablando y riendo hasta que llegaron los Black. En cuanto los chicos vieron a Jacob, se levantaron del suelo y corrieron hacia él.

- Apartaos. – dijo Masen, apartando Sarah y Renesmee del camino de los chicos.

Los chicos se tiraron sobre Jacob, tal y como habían echo conmigo el día que nos reencontramos.

Roberta apareció a los pocos segundos, junto a mi hermana y mi madre. en ese momento, caí en la cuenta de que, la amiga mi hermana, Berta, y Roberta, eran la misma persona. Si Roberta era la amiga de mi hermana, el pequeño seth era su hijo.

- Mierda. Creo que me estoy mareando. "Puede ser que Seth sea mi hijo? Las fechas encajan."

- Estás bien? – dijo Sarah, acercándose a mi. – vamos, tienes que descansar.

- Estoy bien.

- Pero has dicho que estás mareado.

- Ya se lo que he dicho. – dije bruscamente, aunque pronto me arrepentí. – es por otra cosa.

- Vale. – dijo en un susurro.

"Maldita sea. Porque soy tan bruto?"

Nos pasamos el resto del día en la casa. Mamá había echo comida para un regimiento, y comimos todos allí. Se veía tan feliz de ver a Jacob… ella siempre le había querido como hijo más. Estábamos en un ambiente tan relajado y alegre que parecía que nada malo pudiera pasar. Lo único que me tenía preocupado era el tema del hijo de Roberta. Y, el mío?

POV RENESMEE

Ya llevábamos en La Push un mes. Un mes en el que no habíamos dejado de investigar la razón de la transformación de mis niños. Nos habíamos encontrado ningún vampiro. "Entonces que es lo que ha pasado? Porque se han transformado?"

Mi madre nos había llamado y nos dijo que había llegado a casa las respuestas de las universidades de los niños. A los dos les habían aceptado en la universidad de Loa Ángeles, que era a la que ellos deseaban ir. Masen iba a estudiar derecho y Sarah psicología. "No se porque no me extraña." Al fin parecía que podrían llevar una vida normal.

Ambos se controlaban ya bastante bien. Seth les estaba ayudando mucho a los dos y, entre él, Jacob y Paul les estaban enseñando artes marciales, para que pudieran defenderse sin necesidad de transformarse.

Sarah ahora estaba luchando contra seth. Bueno, más que nada parecía que estaban jugando como una pareja de enamorados, aunque había observado que su relación era la misma de siempre. Relación de amistad.

Seth acababa de noquear a Sarah y ésta estaba ahora tumbada en el suelo, riendo.

- Mierda. – dijo Sarah. Se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Seth se puso en pie, para seguirla, pero le detuve y fui yo la que fui detrás de ella.

Parecía que últimamente no se encontraba muy bien, aunque ella intentara disimularlo.

Entré en la casa y oí a Sarah toser. Empezó a llorar y seguí sus llantos. La encontré en el cuarto de baño.

- Sarah, que pasa?

Sarah estaba sentada en el suelo, limpiándose la cara con una toalla. Me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de que había estado vomitando. Me senté delante de ella y me quedé observándola.

- Qué?! – dijo a la defensiva.

- Piensas contármelo?

- Contarte el qué?

- No me tomes por idiota, Sarah. Aunque en apariencia parezca que tengamos la misma edad, soy tu madre, y me doy cuenta de las cosas. Te recuerdo que yo también he estado embarazada. Reconozco los síntomas.

- No se de que me estás hablando. – dijo poniéndose en pie y se marchó corriendo.

La seguí hasta el jardín, donde estaban los chicos tirados por el suelo.

- Sarah! – dije cogiéndola del brazo, pero ella se soltó.

- Déjame en paz. Porque no os largáis de una vez?!

- Como dices?

- Es que no podemos estar ni unos días tranquilos?! – gritó enfadada. Sus palabras me dejaron paralizada.

- Te estás pasando. – dijo Masen, que se había acercado a nosotras, junto a Jacob.

- Ah! Pero es que ahora me hablas?! – Masen y Sarah hacía semanas que no se hablaban. Habían discutido por algo importante.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso de…

- No me hagas decir lo que pienso yo. – dijo Sarah entre dientes, mirando con odio a su hermano. Nunca les había estado así.

- Muy bien, jovencita, te quedas sin ir a Los Ángeles. – dijo Jacob, que hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca.

- Que?! – exclamamos Masen, Sara y yo al mismo tiempo. – que dices, Jacob? – susurré a mi marido.

Miré a Sarah, que ahora estaba en el suelo. Se había puesto a llorar.

PIV SETH.

Vi como Sarah caía al suelo, sentada. Había empezado a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y me agaché a su lado, abrazándola. Sarah me abrazó y lloró aun con más fuerza.

- Seth, no te metas en esto.

- Te has pasado un poco, no, Jacob?

- No puede tratar a la gente como le de la gana. – dijo apretando los puños. Estaba muy enfadado, nunca le había visto así.

- Pero no puedes negarle que vaya a la universidad.

- Irá a la universidad, pero a la de Montreal. Cerca de casa.

- Como?! Pues si Sarah no va a Los Ángeles, yo tampoco. No pienso estudiar en Montreal. – dijo Masen al tiempo que se marchaba. Sarah me abrazó aun con más fuerza.

- Ves lo que has hecho? Ahora tu hermano no quiere ir a la universidad.

- Ya basta, Jacob. Que estés cabreado conmigo por lo de las transformaciones de los chicos, no te da derecho a hablar así a Sarah. – dije poniéndome en pie, acercándome a mi hermano.

- Que te imprimaras de mi hija no te da derecho a meterte en esto. – dijo Jacob, aunque al momento me di cuenta de que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

Abrí la boca para replicar pero no me salieron las palabras. Me volví para mirar a sarah, que se alejaba de nosotros con la ayuda de Paul.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, con alivio, y me quedé tumbado.

- Lo siento. – dijo Jacob antes de marcharse. A los pocos minutos, Paul apareció y se tumbó a mi lado.

- Que callado te lo tenías.

- El qué? – pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

- Lo tuyo con Sarah.

- No hay nada entre sarah y yo. "ojala."

- Pero tú la amas. – no era una pregunta.

- Pero ella podría imprimarse de cualquiera. Se que siente algo por mi, o lo sentía, pero no puede haber nada.

- Lo que yo creo es que ella está enamorada de ti. No te has fijado en como te mira? Daría su vida por ti, puede que hasta se haya imprimado.

- Como? De quien? – dije incorporándome de golpe.

- A veces pareces tonto. – dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse.

"A que ha venido eso?"

- Seth…

- Renesmee… - dije poniéndome en pie. Llevaba una maleta en la mano. – a donde vas?

- Volvemos a Canadá.

- Los cuatro? – pregunté imaginándome la respuesta.

- Si. Y lo más prudente sería que no te acercaras por casa en un tiempo. Por lo menos, hasta que no acabe el verano.

- Pero porque? No lo entiendo.

- Solo deja que se calmen las cosas.

- Pero no puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquilo, alejado de…

- Por favor, por el bien de todos, haz un esfuerzo.

- Renesmee, no lo entiendo. – repetí.

- Pero lo harás. – dijo dándome un abrazo.

- Ni siquiera puedo despedirme? – dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas llenaran mis ojos.

- Ya están en el taxi. Adiós.

Renesmee se marchó, dejando la maleta a mi lado, dejándome solo con las dudas y el dolor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, ya tenemos aquí otro capitulo. A que no os esperabais lo de Sarah? El final es un poco triste, el pobre Seth, tirado en el jardín de su casa, con una maleta que no sabemos que contiene pero… todo acabará solucionándose, no? Si!**

**Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones. Me gustaría saber que tal os va pareciendo la historia.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas!!**


	8. Vuelta a la rutina O eso es lo que

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

8. VUELTA A LA RUTINA. O ESO ES LO QUE YO PENSABA.

Han pasado ya casi dos meses desde que Sarah y su familia se marcharon de la reserva. Roberta me había venido a visitarme con frecuencia, intentando que saliera de la depresión en que me había sumido en la que me había sumido por no estar al lado de mi Sarah.

La verdad era que últimamente Roberta y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, con el pequeño Seth. Bobbie me había dicho que su hijo Seth era el hijo de un chico con el que había salido después de romper conmigo. Él había muerto por una enfermedad y Roberta había adoptado al pequeño. "Que nos llamemos igual no es mas que una coincidencia." Debo reconocer que fue un alivio saberlo, aunque le había cogido mucho cariño al chaval y no me hubiera importado ser su padre.

Realmente, no podía dejar de pensar en Sarah, aunque el estar al lado de Roberta, el corazón me daba una tregua y no me dolía tanto.

- Va, Seth, que se te va a hacer tarde.

- Ya voy! – dije cargando con mis maletas. Salí de la casa y las metí en el maletero de mi coche. – te echaré mucho de menos – dije dando a Roberta un beso en la mejilla, aunque ella me devolvió el beso en los labios.

- Yo también te añoraré Seth.

- Y yo. – dijo el pequeño seth. Le cogí en brazos y le abracé.

- Yo también te echaré de menos, pequeño. Pero volveremos a vernos, vale? – dije cogiéndole en brazos.

- Vale.

Ya me había despedido de mi familia y de los chicos. Ahora solo me faltaba mentalizarme para el reencuentro con los Cullen y los Black.

Me metí en el coche y conduje sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi despacho, en la ciudad. Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que decidí quedarme a dormir en la consulta. A la mañana siguiente, iría a visitar a la familia.

Iba tan distraído cuando entré en el despacho que no me di cuenta de que había luz en una de las dos consultas. Fui hacia allí, abrí la puerta con cuidado y me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar allí a Sarah y Masen.

- Seth! Has vuelto! – gritó Masen, levantándose del suelo y vino corriendo hacia mi.

- Pues claro. No iba a estar fuera para siempre. – dije abrazándole con fuerza. Les había echado de menos – Hola Sarah.

- Hola. – dijo sin levantarse del suelo. Llevaba puesto un pijama ancho y estaba con una manta sobre las piernas.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

- Gracias, Sarah. Pero que estáis haciendo aquí?

(Sarah se ha marchado de casa y ha estado durmiendo aquí durante el último mes.)

"Y tú?"

(Yo la vengo a visitar cada día antes de ir a dormir.)

"Pero pensaba empezar a trabajar mañana."

(Tranquilo, ya haremos algo.)

"Pero porque se ha marchado de casa?"

- Tranquilo, Seth, mañana me marcho.

- Yo no he dicho nada. – dije sin dejar de mirar a Sarah, que parecía cansada y preocupada.

- A mi no, pero por vuestras caras deduzco que estáis hablando de mi – dijo tocándose la cabeza en el momento en que decía la palabra hablando.

- Pero Sarah, porque te has marchado de casa?

- Me he peleado con Jacob, Edward y Rosalie.

- Puedo saber el porqué? – dije sentándome a su lado.

- Verás… - empezó a decir Masen, pero su hermana pronto le interrumpió.

- Masen!

- Vale, vale.

- Seth, algún día te lo contaré, pero hoy no. – dijo con voz calmada, rozando mis manos con las suyas.

- De acuerdo. No estarás durmiendo en el suelo?

- No. Cada noche monto tu cama. – dijo Masen, que seguía al lado de la puerta.

- Pues venga, vamos a montarla, que ya es tarde. – dije poniéndome en pie de nuevo.

- Por cierto, Alice dijo que llamaras en cuanto llegaras a la ciudad.

- Sabe ella que estás aquí?

- No, pero creo que se lo imagina. Nos ve mejor a nosotros que a mamá. – le tendí mi mano, pero no la tomó ni se levantó del suelo. – será mejor que la llames ahora.

- De acuerdo, la llamaré desde el despacho. – fui hacia mi despacho y desde allí llamé a Alice. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato.

Me preguntó como me había ido el viaje y quedamos en vernos por la mañana temprano en el despacho, y lo organizaríamos todo para empezar a trabajar al día siguiente.

Volví a la consulta en la que estaban los hermanos Black y vi que los chicos ya habían montado la cama. Sarah estaba tumbada en ella y Masen estaba sentado a su lado. Estaban hablando.

A Sarah se la veía algo distinta y, sobretodo, preocupada. Su preocupación duraba desde que me había visto entrar en la consulta, y ello me preocupaba a mí.

- Donde vas a dormir, Seth? – preguntó Masen, levantándose de la cama.

- En el diván. – dije. No podía dejar sola a Sarah allí. Pensaba quedarme a su lado.

- Vale.

- Vamos Masen, te acompaño a la salida. – dije al ver que Masen cogió su mochila dispuesto a marcharse.

Acompañé a Masen a la calle. Él también parecía bastante preocupado.

- Bueno, vas a contarme lo que está pasando? – dije cuando salimos a la oscura noche.

- No, pero me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

- Pregunta.

- Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que me transformara por primera vez? Que fue lo que pasó?

- Nada, ya te lo dije. – dije recordando la insinuación de Masen. Él parecía saber lo que había pasado entre Sarah y yo en La Push.

- Bueno, creo que me hago una ligera idea. Volveré mañana después del cursillo. – dijo acercándose a una moto que estaba aparcada al lado de la puerta. – espero que no te importe que te haya cogido la moto.

- Tranquilo.

- Como ya soy mayor de edad, papá no puede quejarse.

- Ya…

Masen se puso la cazadora, se colgó la mochila a la espalda, se puso el casco y se marchó en la moto a toda velocidad.

Volví a la consulta en la que estaba Sarah. Parecía que se había quedado dormida. Aunque sabía perfectamente que solo fingía estarlo, actué como si estuviera dormida de verdad. Le di un beso en la frente y le deseé felices sueños, como llevaba haciendo desde el día en que me mudé a casa de Jacob y Renesmee.

Me quité la camiseta y me tumbé en el diván. Paré la luz de la lámpara e intenté dormir. Al minuto, recibí un sms en mi móvil. _Un día de estos ve a la universidad de Sarah. _Masen quería contarme lo que estaba pasando pero, obviamente, no quería traicionar la confianza de su hermana. Me dormí al cabo de una hora.

***

- Seth, despierta, Alice está a punto de llegar. – dijo Sarah como cada mañana.

- Ya voy.

- Me marcho a clase. Nos vemos por la noche. – sentí el roce de sus labios en mi frente y oí la puerta cerrarse a los pocos segundos.

Me levanté del diván y vi que Sarah ya había recogido la cama y sus cosas. Me cambié de ropa y me fui a mi despacho, del que apenas salí ese día.

- Seth, es hora de que comas algo. – dijo Alice sentándose en la silla que había delante de mi mesa, después de una larga mañana de trabajo.

Hacía ya dos meses que había vuelto a Canadá, y no había tenido ni un día de descanso. Había estado visitando a los pacientes que no había visitado durante todo el verano. Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- No tengo hambre.

- Pues deberías comer algo.

Terminé de anotar unas cuantas cosas en mi agenda y miré a Alice.

- Seth, pareces cansado.

- Lo estoy. No hemos parado en las últimas semanas. Además, hoy no he dormido mucho. – me sinceré. Me puse en pie y cogí mi mochila. – sabes que? Aprovecharé la hora de comer para ir a dar una vuelta. – dije pensando en el mensaje que Masen que había enviado hacía ya un par de meses.

- Pero…

- Nos vemos luego, vale?

- Vale. Terminaré unos bocetos que tengo pendientes.

- Puedes quedarte y usar mi ordenador. Si quieres.

Eso relajó su expresión y pareció alegrarla y, en menos de dos segundos, estaba sentada en mi silla, frente a mi ordenador.

- Gracias jefe. Y ves a comer.

- Vale! – dije saliendo por la puerta.

Fui en busca de mi coche y fui hacia la universidad en la que estudiaba Sarah, a la que llegué al cabo de una media hora. Aparqué en la zona en la que aparcaban los estudiantes y me quedé dentro del coche, mirando a la gente que había a mi alrededor.

No podía dejar de pensar en qué podía ser lo que Masen quería decirme respecto a Sarah. Si, Sarah estaba distinta y apenas nos veíamos y hablábamos como habíamos echo siempre.

A lo lejos, vi a Emmett y Jasper avanzar hacia donde yo estaba, acompañados de una muchacha alta, de pelo liso y largo de color cobrizo con mechas rubias, algo rellenita. Emmett puso sus manos sobre la abultada tripa de ésta y le dio un beso en la misma. Jasper imitó a su hermano, haciendo reír a la chica, a la que reconocí con efectos retardados. Abrí la puerta del coche y la chica miró en mi dirección en el momento en el que salía del coche. La sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro desapareció en cuanto me vio.

Casi me desmayo allí mismo al darme cuenta de lo que significaban los actos de sus tíos. Sarah estaba embarazada. "Pero como no me he dado cuenta antes?!"

- Hey Seth, tío, que estás haciendo aquí? Te encuentras bien?

- No mucho, la verdad. Estoy algo mareado, Emmett.

Emmett y Jasper aparecieron a mi lado y me llevaron hacia un banco de piedra que había cerca de nosotros, en el que me dejé caer. "Embarazada? Sarah embarazada, pero de quien?" Sarah podría haberse quedado embarazada al haber regresado a casa, no?

- Tío, tienes muy mala cara. Para ser un hombre lobo eres un poco debilucho.

- Cállate. – levanté la vista y vi a Sarah acercarse lentamente, tapándose la tripa con la carpeta.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, que tenemos clase. – dijo Jasper, cogiendo a Emmett del brazo.

Ambos se marcharon a toda prisa, dejándonos a solas a Sarah y a mí.

Sarah se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos un rato sin decirnos nada. La miré a la cara, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño brillante en la nariz. Decidí hablar al respecto para romper el hielo. El silencio estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

- No me había dado cuenta de que te habías puesto el pendiente en la nariz.

- Sigue sin ser de verdad.

- Creí que, al cumplir los dieciocho, te lo habrías echo.

- Me da palo ir sola. – dijo clavando la vista en el suelo.

- Si quieres, como aun no te he regalado nada por tu cumpleaños, podría acompañarte para que lo hagas. Yo te lo pagaré.

- De verdad? Muchas gracias Seth.

Dejó la carpeta y su mochila en el banco y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Sarah, puedo saber ya porque te fuiste de tu casa? Han pasado dos meses y apenas hemos hablado de nada. Creo que debería saberlo, ya que vives en mi consulta.

- Tienes razón, Seth. De acuerdo, verás. Cuando la familia se enteró de que estaba embarazada, Jacob, Edward y Rosalie fueron en busca de Jonathan, mi ex. Tenían la loca idea de que me había acostado con él antes de que nos marcháramos a La Push, cosa que no es cierta. Fueron a exigirle que se hiciera cargo del niño, pero él se negó a creer que el niño fuera suyo, cosa que tampoco es cierta. Por suerte, la abuela y mamá aparecieron a tiempo.

- Dios mío! – me costaba creer que aquello hubiera pasado. Era algo muy fuerte.

- Si, Dios nuestro. El caso es que me acorralaron a mi también, exigiéndome que les dijera quien es el padre, pero me negué a decir nada. Cogí mis cosas y me marché.

- Pero no debiste ir a vivir sola. No se…

- Tranquilo, todo va bien.

- Pero…

- Pero nada.

- Vale. – dije. Sabía que, cuando Sarah tomaba una decisión, no había quien lograra hacerla entrar en razón.

- Seth, no me encuentro muy bien.

- Quieres que nos vayamos?

- Por favor.

- Venga. – ayudé a Sarah a levantarse y ambos nos metimos en el coche. – a la consulta no podemos ir porque, ahora mismo, está Alice.

- Quedémonos un rato aquí. – dijo cerrando los ojos.

No pude evitar quedarme mirándola y bajar mi vista hasta su tripa. Debía estar ya de cinco o seis meses.

- Vas a dejar de mirarme la barriga?

- Lo siento.

- Seth, debes de saber una cosa, aunque espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ni siquiera pienses en ello.

- De acuerdo.

- Haber… - Sarah parecía nerviosa y no saber como empezar a contarme ese secreto. Cogió aire y, al minuto, habló de nuevo. – Seth, cuando tu y yo nos acostamos en la Push… bueno… esa ha sido la única vez que me he acostado con un chico.

- Como!?!

- Tú has sido el único, y siempre vas a serlo.

- Sarah… yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada.

- Sarah… - cogí sus manos y besé el dorso de ambas. – recuerdas que cuando sucedió, intentaba decirte algo?

- Si. – dijo sorprendida por mi gesto.

- Intentaba decirte algo que llevo sintiendo hace mucho tiempo. No me salen las palabras, por lo que… - me armé de valor e hice lo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer. Me acerqué lentamente a Sarah y la besé con todo el deseo que sentía en ese momento, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de decirme. "El hijo que está esperando en mío."

Para mi sorpresa, Sarah rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me correspondió el beso.

- Te quiero. – dije sin abandonar sus labios.

- Yo también.

Aun sin dejar de besarnos, Sarah tomó mi mano y la llevó sobre su tripa. Ese simple gesto logró que me detuviera.

- Porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Porque no sabía como hacerlo. Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Por eso Masen dejó de hablarte en La Push? Él lo sabe?

- No, discutimos por otra cosa. De verdad me quieres? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Siempre. Ya sabes lo que es? – dije sin dejar de acariciar su tripa. Aun me costaba de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en pocos minutos, pero no podía evitar ser cada vez más feliz al conocer los sentimientos de Sarah y que el bebé que estaba esperando era mío.

- No, pero tengo pensados un par de nombres.

- Me gustaría saber cuales.

- Bueno, si es niña, Esmeralda. Y si es niño, Harry.

- Harry? – pregunté sorprendido por su ocurrencia, y temiéndome lo peor.

- Si, como el protagonista de una de mis películas favoritas: Harry Potter. – dijo mirándome toda seria, aunque pronto estalló en carcajadas. – Era una broma! Vaya cara que se te ha quedado. No, como Harry Potter no. Quiero que se llame Harry, como su abuelo.

- Como mi padre? – "esto si que no me lo esperaba." – Gracias. – dije dándole un abrazo. – y Esmeralda… Esme, como tu abuela?

- Así es.

- Me encantan.

- Gracias. – dijo dándome un breve beso en los labios.

- Así que voy a ser padre?

- Si.

- Creo que no podría ser más feliz. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír. Realmente, nada podría estropear ese momento.

- Seth…

- Dime.

- Que hay de tu imprimación? – dijo con voz preocupada.

- Sarah, debo contarte un secreto. – había llegado el momento de contárselo. – Mi imprimación eres tú. – dije sin andarme por las ramas.

- Yo? Tú, te imprimaste de mi?

- El primer día que te vi.

- Por eso me ignorabas?

- Intenté resistirme, pero no pude. Roberta se dio cuenta de ello y por eso me dejó. – dije con tristeza al recordar ese momento. Había echo sufrir a Roberta, y no podría perdonármelo.

- Puede ser posible? – murmuró Sarah con aire ausente, mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla del coche.

- El qué?

- Es posible que lo nuestro haya sido una imprimación mutua?

"Qué dice?" no acababa de entender lo que Sarah estaba insinuando. "Imprimación mutua?"

- Seth, estás bien? Te has quedado empanado.

- Que tú te has imprimado de mi? Cuando? Acaso es eso posible?

- Cuando me quitaste el antifaz. En cuanto te vi, sentí una extraña sensación y, cada vez que me alejaba de ti… sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Los dos meses que estuvimos separados lo pasé muy mal. Creí que iba a morirme, pero al recordar que llevaba un pedacito de ti en mi interior, me daba fuerzas para continuar adelante.

- Yo tampoco lo pasé bien. – dije llevando mis manos a su rostro. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sarah y la sequé con un beso. – Vas a volver a clase?

- No, creo que voy a aceptar tu regalo de cumpleaños. Sigue en pie, no?

- Claro.

- Vamos ahora?

- Como tú quieras Sarah.

Nos pusimos los cinturones y arranqué el coche con suavidad, dirigiéndome de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. En el momento en que puse mi mano en la palanca del cambio de marchas, Sarah puso su mano sobre la mía, y fue entonces cuando recordé algo.

- Porque no nos vio Masen en La Push?

- Cuando cubro a alguien con mi escudo, puedo hacer invisible a esa persona. Aunque aun tengo que practicar con que tampoco se escuche lo que sucede dentro del escudo.

- Éramos invisibles?

- Si.

Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas. Por eso, Masen me había preguntado si Sarah había usado su poder. Él debía de saber que estábamos en la casa bajo el escudo de Sarah.

- Seth, creo que la cosa ha quedado bastante clara antes pero… quieres salir conmigo? Ya sabes, como novios.

- Eso ni lo dudes. – dije dándole un beso, aprovechando que nos habíamos parado en un semáforo.

Aparqué cerca de la tienda de pircings, salimos del coche, y fuimos hacia allí, con la mano de Sarah unida a la mía.

"Aun no puedo creerme que esto esté pasando."

Entramos en la tienda y nos atendieron a los pocos segundos. Sarah pudo ponerse el pendiente, porque en esa tienda aun hacían esos pircings con pistola.

Yo no estaba muy convencido de que pudiera hacérselo. Renesmee lo había intentado hacía algunos años, pero no había podido, dada la dureza de su piel, pero al parecer, Sarah, no tuvo problemas en ese aspecto.

- Joder, eso a dolido! – dijo cuando ya volvíamos al coche.

- Mira que eres floja. Debo recordarte tu ascendencia vampírica? – dije cerrando mi puerta.

- Creo que eso se va perdiendo con los años. Y gracias a ello, las mujeres de mi familia… - no terminó la frase. Cogió mi mano y la llevó de nuevo sobre su tripa. – ya me entiendes.

- Si. – Besé su tripa y después sus labios.

No podía dejar de besarla, sintiendo sus carnosos labios y su dulce lengua en mi boca. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda en el momento en que alguien empezó a llamar a la ventanilla.

Me volví y vi a Alice y Masen que nos miraban. Ambos sonreían y pronto entraron en el coche.

- Buenas tardes! –dijo Alice con voz cantarina.

- Que, ya se lo has dicho? – dijo Masen, sin dejar de mirar a Sarah.

- Si. Las dos cosas.

- Y no es mejor así?

- Si. – dijo en un susurro sin mirar a su hermano.

- Que es lo que tenía que decirle? – preguntó Alice, mirándonos a los tres- va! Que alguien me lo diga. Quiero saber.

- Sarah se imprimó de Seth.

- Como? Pero eso es posible? Seth también se imprimó de Sarah.

- Pues al parecer, si que lo es.

- Ejem. Seguimos aquí. – dije interrumpiéndoles. Va, poneos los cinturones.

Los cuatro nos pusimos los cinturones y marchamos hacia la consulta.

Subimos a mi despacho y, tras sentarnos en el suelo, Alice comenzó con el interrogatorio. Sarah le contó todo lo que quería saber, salvo el nombre del padre de su hijo.

- Sarah, no entiendo porque no nos lo quieres decir. – dijo Alice, como si no fuera la primera vez que hablaban del tema. – no se lo vamos a decir a nadie.

- Confío en vosotros, en quien no confío es en Edward ni Rosalie. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en Jacob. – dijo con tristeza.

- Tranquila, no volverán a hacer nada. Te lo prometo. – dijo Alice abrazando con dulzura a Sarah.

- Gracias Alice.

- Bueno, Seth, no hay más pacientes por hoy. Voy a ir a buscar a Jasper a la universidad. – dijo Alice al tiempo que salía por la puerta.

- Y yo… yo voy a ver a Pat. – dijo Masen. – Nos vemos mañana. – nos guiñó un ojo y también se marchó, dejándonos a Sarah y a mi, a solas en el despacho.

- Seth…

- Dime.

- Nada. Es que me alegro de estar aquí, contigo. – dijo acercándose a mi. – Nunca creí que llegaría éste momento. Nunca creí que tú sintieras por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

- Bueno, yo tampoco lo creí.

Sarah recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la abracé. Sarah se abrazó a mi cuello y empezó a besarme, bajando sus labios por mi cuello. Empezó a quitarme la camiseta y siguió besando mi pecho a la vez que bajaba sus manos a mis pantalones.

- Hey, hey, Sarah.

- Que?

- No lo veo claro. – dije sujetando sus manos.

- Porque?

- Bueno, es que… - bajé mi vista hasta su tripa y ella se dio cuenta.

- Venga, que estoy embarazada, no enferma. – dijo con aire ofendido. – además tú lo deseas tanto como yo. – dijo rozando mi entrepierna.

Tenía razón. Lo estaba deseando, aunque me daba miedo hacerle daño. A ella o al bebé.

- Tranquilo. – dijo empezando a quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto ese día.

Se quitó el sujetador y llevó mis manos a sus pechos, besándonos de nuevo. Sarah me empujó lentamente tumbándome en el suelo, y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Sarah, sigo sin verlo claro. – dije en el momento en que Sarah empezaba comenzaba a bajarme los pantalones y los boxers.

- Embustero.

Llevé mis manos a su cintura y bajé sus braguitas, quedándonos los dos desnudos, rozando nuestras intimidades, introduciéndome en ella, sintiendo un placer que solo había sentido una vez. Cuando hice el amor con Sarah, en mi casa, en la reserva. Aunque ésta vez no tuvimos que contener nuestro amor y nuestra pasión. Ya no debíamos escondernos de nada ni de nadie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!!**

**Que os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Al fin Seth se ha enterado de los secretos de Sarah. Que ella también se imprimó de él, y que está embarazada de él.**

**Bueno, para cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta, comentario… ya sabéis…**

**Nos leemos guapetonas!!**


	9. Intentando esconder lo evidente

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**BUENAS TARDES. COMO ÉSTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS TARDO BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR, HE PENSADO EN HACEROS UN REGALITO. Y ACTUALIZO HOY, TANT SOLO TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS DE COLGAR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. AQUÍ LO TENÉIS.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

9. INTENTANDO ESCONDER LO EVIDENTE.

Sarah y yo terminamos durmiéndonos en el suelo del despacho, desnudos, abrazados.

- Chicos, estáis ahí? – preguntó una voz a lo lejos, o eso era lo que a mi me parecía. – Chicos?

- Sarah, despierta. Alice ha vuelto.

Me levanté corriendo del suelo y me vestí mientras Sarah acababa de despertarse.

- Chicos!

- Alice, vámonos. No estás aquí. – dijo otra voz, obviamente intentando disuadir a Alice de que entrara en el despacho.

- Claro que si, Jasper. Puedo olerles.

- Sarah… - susurré. Sarah acabó de despertarse y se me quedó mirando. – Jasper y Alice. – dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz. Ayudé a Sarah a levantarse y le di su vestido.

Recogí las cosas del suelo y abrí las ventanas para airear un poco la habitación. Fui al cuarto de baño que había al lado de mi despacho y me arreglé un poco.

Oí como Sarah abría la puerta y hablaba con sus tíos. Salí al despacho y les encontré a los tres sentados en el suelo, donde hacía menos de una hora que Sarah y yo habíamos echo el amor.

- Hola Seth, ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Jasper mientras pasaba su mano por la tripa de Sarah, al igual que estaba haciendo Alice.

- Si, ya está todo bien. – dije sentándome al lado de mi Sarah.

- Bueno, así que al final habéis perdido el miedo y ya os habéis declarado?

- Si. – dije bajando la vista al suelo. Miré de reojo a Sarh y vi que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Evidentemente, Jasper sabía de nuestros sentimientos gracias a su poder.

- Bueno, solo venía a ver que tal estabais. – dijo Jasper, son una gran sonrisa en los labios. – y tranquilos, nadie sabrá donde se esconde Sarah. Creen que estás en casa del amigo de tu hermano. – dijo quiñándole un ojo a mi chica. "Mi chica. Que bien suena eso."

- Gracias Jasper.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante, besó a Sarah en la frente y le tendió su mano a Alice. Alice se puso en pie y también besó la frente a la hija de su sobrina.

- Nos vemos mañana en casa de Renesmee? – dijo Alice, mirando fijamente a Sarah.

- No se si podré ir. Tengo muchos deberes. – dijo Sarah mirando al suelo.

- Venga, va! Hace un par de semanas que no ves a la familia. Y nunca estás en casa más de media hora.

- Que?! Y donde ibas los fines de semana? – pregunté sorprendido a Sarah, que no dejaba de mirarse las manos.

- A casa de Pat. Y tú que excusa tienes? Hace más tiempo que no les ves que yo.

- He estado muy ocupado. – dije también bajando la vista.

- Buenos, pues mañana os quiero ver en casa de tu madre, Sarah. A los dos. – dijo Alice clavando su mirada en Sarah. – comeréis y después nos reuniremos como hacíamos antes. Para hablar o hacer lo que sea. Aunque nadie lo diga, todos echamos de menos veros cada día. A los dos. Y no admito discusión ninguna.

Miré a Sarah y ésta asintió tímidamente.

- De acuerdo. Mañana estaremos allí. – dije.

- Genial. Ah! Sarah, me encanta el pendiente. – dijo Alice tocándose la nariz.

- Gracias tía Alice.

Alice y Jasper se marcharon y nos dejaron de nuevo a solas. Cuando estuve seguro de que los dos vampiros se habían marchado, me puse en pie y ayudé a Sarah a levantarse.

- Vamos, voy a montar la cama. – dije llevando a Sarah a la consulta.

Sarah se sentó en el diván mientras yo montaba la cama.

- Me apetece pizza. – dijo sentándose en la cama en cuanto estuvo montada.

Saqué el móvil de mi mochila y se lo di a Sarah. Llamó y pidió un par de pizzas y algo para beber. Sarah se cambió de ropa y se puso el pijama. Yo hice lo mismo.

Las pizzas llegaron en veinte minutos. Cenamos en la cama, hablando sobre como le iba a Sarah en la universidad. Al final, sarah no había decidido estudiar psicología, sino psiquiatría. Masen había terminado cumpliendo su amenaza y no había ido a la universidad, sino que se había apuntado a la academia de policía, tal y como siempre había deseado.

- Y que vas a hacer cuando tengas el bebé? – dije refiriéndome a sus estudios.

- Mamá cuidará al bebé para que yo pueda terminar el curso.

- De eso nada. – dije enérgicamente. – tu madre tendría que dejar su trabajo. Yo puedo cuidarlo aquí. El negocio es mío.

- Pero…

- Sarah, si no quieres que tú familia sepa que el niño es mío, no hace falta que se lo digas a nadie, pero sabes que, como amigo tuyo que soy, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte.

- Y como novio?

- Eso ya ni se pregunta. – dije robándole el trozo de pizza que tenía en la mano.

- No quiero mantener lo nuestro en secreto.

- Me alegro, porque no creo poder apartarme de ti. – dije dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, guardé las cajas de las pizzas y las latas de los refrescos en una bolsa de basura y la dejé cerca de la puerta. La sacaría al día siguiente. Cuando volví a la consulta, Sarah ya estaba tumbada en la cama. Fui hacia el diván y me senté, listo para tumbarme.

- Que haces? Es que no vas a dormir? – dijo sarah, sentándose en la cama, mirándome como si estuviera cometiendo una estupidez.

- Es lo que voy a hacer.

- En el diván?!

- Donde quieres que duerma?

- Pues en la cama. – dijo como si tal cosa.

Me quedé sentado en el diván, mirando a Sarah con los ojos bien abiertos. "Tan osada como su madre. No se anda por las ramas."

- Venga, hombre, que no te voy a hacer nada. – dijo haciéndome un sitio a su lado.

Me levanté del diván y fui hacia la cama, tumbándome al lado de Sarah. Ella se tumbó de cara a mí. Se levantó el jersey del pijama y puso mi mano sobre su tripa.

- Masen lo sabe. – dije mirando a Sarah a los ojos. No me dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y yo la imité.

Nos quedamos dormidos a los pocos minutos, sintiendo moverse a la criatura en el vientre de su madre, o al menos, eso fue lo que me pareció. Esa noche soñé con la primera vez que Sarah y yo nos acostamos, y deseé que esa no fuera la única vez.

Nos despertamos bastante tarde, aunque claro, habíamos ido a dormir bastante tarde. Ya eran las once y, en un par de horas, debíamos estar en casa de Jacob. Como iban a reaccionar al saber que Sarah y yo habíamos iniciado una relación?

Recogí las cosas mientras Sarah se vestía. Me quedé embobado al verla entrar en el despacho. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, con escote palabra de honor, corto hasta las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo rizado y recogido en una coleta.

- Que te pasa? Te has quedado un poco aplatanado.

- Es que… bueno, tú siempre estás guapa, pero… hoy estás que te sales. – dije abrazando a Sarah y dándole un beso en la nariz.

- Bueno, es que como hace días que no veo a la familia, quiero ir presentable. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, así que ve a vestirte.

- Si, mamá. – dije volviendo a la consulta.

Me vestí con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Volví al despacho, donde me encontré a Sarah al teléfono. Colgó a los pocos segundos

- He llamado a Masen, él también va a ir a casa de Jacob y Renesmee.

- Genial.

- Va a llevar a Pat. Dice que así no nos avasallarán a preguntas y así él se verá con más valor de contarles su secreto.

- Me alegro de que se haya decidido a hacerlo. – dije tomando su mano.

Cogí la bolsa de la basura, que aun seguía al lado de la puerta, y bajamos a la calle. Tiré la basura y fuimos hacia el coche, que estaba aparcado frente al edificio. Ayudé a Sarah a montarse en el coche y me puse al volante.

Durante el camino, hablamos sobre cuales podrían ser las razones para que Masen hubiera decidido a revelar su secreto después de dos años. Bueno, era mejor así, por su felicidad, y por la de Pat.

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob y Renesmee en media hora más. Mi moto estaba aparcada en la puerta, por lo que Masen debía de haber llegado ya.

Antes de que pudiéramos llamar a la puerta, Renesmee ya estaba abriéndonos la puerta. Nessie se acercó a su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Jacob apareció a los pocos segundos y también abrazó a su hija.

- Pasad, ya estamos todos, y están deseando verte. – dijo Jacob, mirando a su hija. – también a ti, Seth. – estrechamos nuestras manos pero acabamos abrazados. Hacía bastantes días que no nos veíamos.

Entraron a la casa, dejándonos a Sarah y a mí en el porche.

- Bueno, adelante. – dije tomando su mano. Sarah estrechó mi mano entre las suyas y entramos en la casa.

Tal y como había dicho Jacob, los Cullen al completo estaban en el salón de la casa. Al vernos entrar, todos se pusieron en pie y vinieron hacia nosotros, abrazándonos a ambos, durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Se quedaron todos en el salón, mientras que los Black, Pat y yo fuimos a la cocina a comer. Durante la comida, nadie dijo nada, pero en cuanto volvimos al salón, empezaron los interrogatorios, tanto hacia Sarah y yo, como hacia Masen y Patrick.

- Así que… bueno, estáis juntos? – preguntó Edward, aunque obviamente él ya estaba al tanto.

- Si. – contestó Masen, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la familia.

- Y como os conocisteis? – preguntó ahora Esme.

- Nos conocimos en el instituto. – respondió Pat. – y hemos vuelto a coincidir en la academia.

- Y vosotros? Como… - Rosalie nos miró fijamente a Sarh y a mí.

- Simplemente perdimos el miedo y confesamos nuestros sentimientos. – dijo Sarah cogiendo mi mano.

- Pero… y que hay de la imprimación, Sarah? Podrías imprimarte de cualquiera - continuó preguntando Rosalie.

- Gracias a Dios, incluso eso tenemos en común Seth y yo. – respondió mirando a sus padres, que parecían más sorprendidos que ningún otro miembro de la familia.

- Y que hay del padre? – preguntó Emmett.

"Ya estamos con la preguntita."

- Eso queda entre el padre de mi hijo y yo. – dijo Sarah a la defensiva. – y ya basta con preguntar tanto. Cuando yo quiera, ya lo diré.

- Sarah tiene razón. – dijo Carlisle. Se puso en pie y vino hacia nosotros. – Sarah ya es mayor y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Vale.

- Ya se nos ha hecho tarde. – dijo sarah poniéndose en pie de golpe. – Vamos, Seth?

- Claro.

Sarah y yo nos despedimos de todos y salimos de la casa en busca del coche.

- Espera! Sarah! – exclamó Rosalie. Ella y Jacob salieron de la casa y vinieron hacia nosotros. – Seth, nos permites unos momentos a solas con Sarah?

- Claro, así aprovecho para comentarle una cosa a Masen. – dije. Le di un beso a sarah en la mejilla y entré de nuevo en la casa, en busca de mi cuñado.

Encontré a Masen y Pat en la cocina, hablando. Ambos se volvieron en cuanto me oyeron entrar.

- Bueno, así que Sarah ya te ha dicho lo del bebé.

- El qué? – dije intentando no pensar en nada.

- No te hagas el tonto. Se que tu eres el padre.

- Y que te hace pensar eso?

- Si no me lo quieres decir, vale. Pero no me mientas.

- No te miento. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a tu hermana.

- Tranquilo, es lo que voy a hacer.

- Masen, yo creo que si Sarah no se lo ha dicho a nadie, es que aun no se siente preparada. – dijo Pat, mirando a su chico.

- Pero soy su hermano, y su amigo.

- Entonces seguro que eres el primero en saberlo. Después del pare, claro. Deja a Seth tranquilo.

- Gracias Patrick. – dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

- PERO QUE ES LO QUE OS HABÉIS CREÍDO?! – se oyó gritar desde el jardín. Era la voz de Sarah.

Los tres salimos corriendo de la casa, junto al resto de la familia, y encontramos a Rosalie y Jacob de cuclillas en el suelo, mirando algo delante de ellos. Corrí hacia ellos temiendo que Sarah estuviera ante ellos. Y así era. Sarah estaba tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente.

- Que es lo que ha pasado? – dije apartando a Rosalie y Jacob de un manotazo y me arrodillé al lado de mi Sarah.

Ninguno de los dos me respondió y desviaron la mirada. Rosalie hizo en intento de acercarse, pero volví a apartarla.

- No se que es lo que ha pasado. Estábamos hablando y…

- De qué? Volvisteis a presionarla?

Rosalie volvió a quedarse callada. Cogí a Sarah en brazos y la llevé hacia mi coche, con Masen y Pat detrás de mí. Oí a lo lejos como los Cullen y los Black discutían a mis espaldas. Todos menos Jasper, que nos siguió y se puso al volante. Patrick se sentó delante y Masen y yo nos sentamos detrás con Sarah.

Jasper nos llevó a un hospital. En cuanto aparquemos, me di cuenta de que Carlisle nos había estado siguiendo en su coche. Carlisle llamó a un par de enfermeras, que trajeron una camilla. Tumbé a sarah en la misma y todos fuimos con ella, pero no nos permitieron pasar más allá de la sala de espera.

Nos hicieron esperar una hora en la sala de espera, hasta que apareció Carlisle. Parecía… ¿preocupado? ¿Agobiado?

- Carlisle, que pasa? – dije corriendo la poca distancia que nos separaba.

- Tranquilo, Sarah está bien.

- Y el niño?

- El niño también.

- Entonces, porque me da la impresión de que estás preocupado?

- Sarah se ha puesto de parto. No entiendo como ha llegado a pasar. Según mis investigaciones, solo está de cuatro meses.

- Cinco meses. – dije alejándome y me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. "Sarah se ha puesto de parto?"

- Pues el niño está muy desarrollado. Creo que se ha desarrollado demasiado deprisa. Como sucedió con ella y Masen. Y con Renesmee.

"Que el niño está muy desarrollado? Es que ya ha nacido?"

- Seth, estás bien? – preguntó Masen, sentándose en el asiento que había a mi lado.

- Carlisle…

- Podéis pasar. Sarah ha preguntado por los tres. – dijo Carlisle y nos mostró el camino por el que debíamos ir. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que Jasper no estaba con nosotros.

Entramos en una habitación donde encontramos a Sarah con algo entre sus brazos. Pronto me di cuenta de que era un bebé de piel rojiza. Me puse al lado de Sarah, y en ese momento el pequeño abrió los ojos. Eran verdes, como los de Sarah.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Lo se, lo se. Lo de Masen es una sorpresa. Lo habéis pillado, verdad? Bueno, Masen es alguien muy especial y, bueno, pues no se. Simplemente, mi mano lo escribió.**

**Por lo demás, creo que todo ha quedado bastante claro. Pero si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, consulta, o cualquier comentario, ya sabéis que debéis hacer.**

**Nos leemos guapetonas.**

**Besitos.**

*******

**Livia Scofield Miller.**

*******


	10. Un nuevo miembro en la família

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

10. UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMÍLIA.

Me senté en la cama, al lado de Sarah. Le di un beso en los labios y besé la frente de mi pequeño, o pequeña. Sarah puso al bebé en mis brazos y no pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

Un hijo. Yo tenía un hijo. Y era lo mejor y más precioso que había visto nunca. Carlisle tenía razón. No parecía un niño de cinco meses de gestación, incluso parecía que tenía unos meses.

- Seth, tío, no acapares con el niño. – dijo Masen apareciendo a mi lado. Cogió al niño de mis brazos y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama, al lado de Patrick. – Si, que precioso eres. Eres igualito a tu papá. – oí que iba diciendo por lo bajo.

"Igual que el padre?"

(Sí, es igualito a ti.)

"Mierda."

(Aunque quieras, no puedes mentirme, ni esconderme nada.)

"Lo siento."

- Hey, Seth, estás bien? – dijo Sarah, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Lo estaré en cuanto me digas lo que pasó en casa de Jacob.

- Volvieron a preguntarme por el padre de mi hijo. Incluso insinuaron que no sabía quien era el padre.

- Quien dijo eso?! Exclamé poniéndome en pie.

- Eso no importa. – dijo tomando mi mano. Volví a sentarme en la cama y acaricié su mano.

- Como tú quieras.

- El abuelo dice que se desarrollará igual que Masen y yo.

- La verdad es que está muy grande para ser un recién nacido.

- Si, parece que Harry tenga ya dos o tres meses.

- Harry? – preguntó Masen a mis espaldas. Le miré de reojo y volvió a mirar a mi hijo. – has oído? Te llamas igual que tu abuelo.

- Gracias. – susurré en el momento en que Jasper aparecía en la habitación junto a Alice, que llevaba algo en la mano.

Sarah se quedó un par de días más en el hospital, bajo la vigilancia de Carlisle, que me llamó para contarme que, efectivamente, Harry crecería como su madre.

Sarah se había negado a que le contáramos a la familia que ya había dado a luz al bebé, por lo que Alice, Jasper, Patrick, Masen y yo quedamos recluidos en mi consulta, ya que corríamos el riesgo de que Edward nos leyera la mente. El lunes, Masen y Patrick fueron a la academia de policía, Jasper se fue a la universidad y Alice y yo nos pusimos a trabajar como cualquier otro día.

Por la tarde, cuando terminé la última sesión, me preparé para ir al hospital a buscar a Sarah, pero ella me sorprendió apareciendo en la consulta, con el niño en brazos.

- Hola. – dijo cuando abrí la puerta y la encontré junto a Patrick. Esa tarde Masen tenía prácticas.

- Hola. Ahora iba a ir a buscarte.

- Bueno, es que quería darte una sorpresa. – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo has hecho. Hola precioso. – dije acariciando la mejilla de mi pequeño. Lo tomé en brazos y le abracé. El pequeño acarició mi rostro, clavando su mirada esmeralda en mí.

- Te parece que vayamos a casa de Renesmee? – dijo Sarah, entrando a la consulta.

- Claro. Coges las llaves de mi coche?

- Si.

Alice y Patrick nos acompañaron a casa de Renesmee. Otra vez allí.

Los cuatro salimos del coche y yo cogí a Harry de la sillita del coche, que me habían dado Alice y Jasper en el hospital hacía ya dos días. Alice y Pat entraron en la casa, dejándonos a Sarah y a mí en el jardín. Desde allí, vi mi moto, que ya se había apropiado Masen. "Hoy debe de haber terminado antes."

- Vas a decirles quien es el padre? – pregunté bastante bajo a Sarah en el oído.

- Depende de cómo se comporten. – respondió también entre susurros.

- Entonces llévalo tú.

- Porque?

- Tiene mi tono de piel. Se darán cuenta al momento.

- Bien pensado, es mejor que lo lleves tú. Si se enteran de que nos acostamos sin más, no podrán ir a por ti. – dijo entre risas, dejándome solo en el jardín.

- Bueno, Harry Clearwater Black, ha llegado el momento de que conozcas a la familia.

Harry puso su manita sobre mi mejilla y rió. (Gracias papi.)

- Como?! – exclamé, logrando que el pequeño volviera a reír. "He oído la voz en mi mente? Ha sido él? Bueno Seth, no pienses en nada."

Respiré hondo y fui hacia la casa, entré y fui hacia el salón, donde estaba toda la familia esperándome. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos se esperaba que yo entrara con un bebé en brazos. Todos me miraron primero a mi, y después a Sarah, que se había quitado el abrigo y llevaba un vestido negro, ceñido, que marcaba sus curvas. Estaba preciosa.

- Deja ya de babear, que vas a mojar al niño. – dijo Emmett apareciendo delante de mí. Le di al niño y lo acunó en sus brazos. – tiene tus ojos, Sarah. – dijo sin dejar de mirar al niño – y... – levantó la vista y me miró a mi, confuso.

Me quedé paralizado. Si Emmett se había dado cuenta a la primera, los demás también lo verían.

- Y, qué? – preguntó Rosalie, poniéndose al lado de su esposo. Miró primero al niño y después a mí. – cuanto hace que estáis juntos?

- Y eso que más da? – preguntó Sarah. Se acercó a nosotros y cogió al niño de los brazos de su tío. – bocazas. – susurró.

- Yo no he dicho nada! – se defendió.

- No ha hecho falta. – dijo. Fue hacia donde estaba sentada su madre y dejó al bebé en sus brazos.

- Como se llama? – preguntó Renesmee, mirando a su hija mientras acunaba a su nieto en sus brazos.

- Harry.

- Como Harry Potter? – preguntó Emmett entre risas.

Vale, todos sabían cual era la película favorita de Sarah. Bueno, una de ellas.

- No digas tonterías Emmett. – dijo Esme, aunque se notaba que estaba poco convencida de sus palabras.

- No. Harry, como su abuelo.

Al segundo, todas las miradas se clavaron en mí. Por suerte, aun seguía al lado de la puerta, porque si no llego a echar a correr en ese momento, los habría tenido a todos encima en cuestión de segundos.

Eché a correr bosque a través, huyendo de la mitad de los Cullen, que habían echado a correr en cuanto Sarah había dicho que el niño se llamaba como mi padre. Aunque llevaba cierta distancia, Edward logró alcanzarme estampándome contra un árbol, con su mano en mi cuello.

- Como es posible que el niño sea hijo tuyo si hace cuatro días que Sarah y tú estáis juntos? Contesta! – dijo entre dientes.

- Edward… - apenas podía decir palabra. A pesar de mi fuerza, Edward estaba consiguiendo que me quedara sin aire.

- Abuelo, suéltale. – dijo Masen, intentando que Edward me soltara.

- Apártate Masen.

- Pero abuelo…

- Como me entere de que le has hecho algo a Sarah…

- Edward! – gritó Masen, logrando llamar la atención de su abuelo. Rosalie, bella y Jacob, que también me habían perseguido, también se le quedaron mirando.- fue Sarah. Ella fue a por Seth, y ya sabes lo que él siente por ella. – dijo sujetándole del brazo, intentando que me soltara.

- Y tú como sabes eso? – preguntó Rosalie, que hasta entonces no había dejado de mirarme con los ojos negros de ira.

- Ella me lo mostró. Me dejó entrar en su mente.

- Como? – preguntó Bella, confusa.

- Como lo haces tú. – dijo Masen sin apartar la vista de su abuelo.

Edward soltó repentinamente y caí al suelo, tosiendo. "Casi me ahoga el maldito."

- Cuidadito con lo que piensas. Y tú – dijo volviéndose hacia su nieto – quiero saber lo que pasó. Quiero saber que es lo que te mostró Sarah.

- Pero volvamos a casa, por favor…

- De acuerdo. – dijo Edward, que parecía más calmado.

Rosalie, Bella y Edward se marcharon sin siquiera mirarme al contrario que Jacob, que no desviaba su mirada de mí. Me levanté del suelo y me puse delante de él.

- Eres mi mejor amigo y no me dijiste nada. – dijo con el dolor quebrándole la voz.

- Lo supe hace cuatro días. No siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada – dije acercándome a él, pero se alejó de mí.

- Pero te acostaste con ella. Es mi hija, Seth.

- Me hizo prometerle que nadie lo sabría, y que seguiríamos con nuestra relación de amigos.

- Papá, Sarah se ha imprimado de Seth, así que ni lo pienses. – dijo Masen sujetando el brazo de su padre.

- Como?! Es eso posible?

- Tampoco sabía nada. – me defendí cobardemente, aunque era cierto.

- Papá, volvamos a casa, por favor. – suplicó. – Sarah os lo contará todo.

- De acuerdo hijo.

Jacob dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo. Masen me miró con dolor y también se marchó.

Tardé un buen rato en moverme del sitio, estaba paralizado.

A lo lejos, vi a Renesmee venir corriendo hacia mí, y me abrazó con fuerza sin detenerse. Me estampó contra el mismo árbol me había acorralado Edward.

- Que pasa? – dije, aunque correspondí al abrazo de mi amiga.

- Siento lo que te ha hecho mi padre, y lo que te ha dicho Jacob. Sarah les está contando lo sucedido. Te recomiendo que Sarah y tú dejéis clara cuál es vuestra relación. Masen me ha dicho que Alice ya está planeando vuestra boda, y Emmett ya planea tu despedida de soltero.

- Boda? Despedida?

- Ya sabes como son.

- Ya. Y Rosalie debe de estar planeando mi funeral. – dije separándome de Ness.

- No, está arrepentida. Todos lo están. Jacob el que más. Va, volvamos a casa.

Ness me cogió de la mano y volvimos a su casa a paso humano. En cuanto llegamos, con la mano de Renesmee aun entre las mías, empecé a oír voces que venían de dentro de la casa. Parecía que se lo estuvieran pasando en grande, y no quería estropear ese momento, así que me detuve en seco delante de la puerta.

- Ocurre algo, Seth?

- Debo irme. – dije soltando su mano y me alejé unos pasos.

- Pero porque?

- Volveré en un rato. – dije andando hacia mi coche.

- Bueno… vale.

Vi como Renesmee entraba en la casa sin dejar de mirar en mi dirección. Arranqué el coche y me marché a toda velocidad. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de mi hermana. Puse el manos libres y esperé a que me respondiera. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo.

_- Diga?_

- Hola Leah.

_- Como que hola?! No tienes nada más que decirme? – dijo casi gritando._

- Pues la verdad es que si. Por eso te llamo.

_- Han pasado dos días y me llamas ahora?_

- Perdona? Quien te lo ha dicho?

_- Jacob, el orgulloso abuelo. Hace unos minutos._

- Orgulloso? – pregunté sorprendido. – pues no lo parecía cuando me persiguió por el bosque.

_- Seguro que te lo merecías._

- Cállate. Lo sabe mamá?

_- Lo sabe toda la reserva. Enhorabuena, hermano._

- Gracias.

_- Bueno, te dejo, que tengo al niño correteando por el jardín._

- De acuerdo. No te canses.

Colgué el teléfono y según conduciendo hasta llegar a mi consulta. Me tumbé en uno de los divanes y me quedé ahí, tumbado de cualquier manera, sumido en mis pensamientos, pensando en lo ocurrido las últimas horas. Después de todo lo sucedido, la familia volvía a estar en la casa de Jacob, riendo, felices, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Yo flipo con ésta familia. – murmuré, tumbándome de lado.

Cerré los ojos e intenté quedarme dormido, pero no lo conseguí. Lo sucedido en el bosque inundaba mis pensamientos: la cara de Jacob, la mirada de Masen, llena de dolor… no pude evitar que las lágrimas humedecieran mi rostro.

- Seth? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Jacob. Me sequé los ojos con la camiseta y me puse en pie. – Seth, perdona lo de antes.

- No.

- No?

- No hay nada que perdonar. Eres el padre, es normal que te pusieras así.

- Aun así.

- Tranquilo.

- Seth, puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo sentándose en el diván en el que había estado tumbado minutos antes. Le imité. – Renesmee quiere que sus amigas de Seattle conozca a Harry. Habíamos pensado marcharnos unos días con el pequeño a Seattle. Masen podría quedarse en casa de Patrick, donde prácticamente vive, y tú y Sarah podéis quedaros en casa.

- Veo que ya lo tenéis todo planeado.

- Oye, Seth. Tú sabías lo de Masen? – dijo mirando hacia la foto que tenía de la familia colgada en la pared.

- Si.

- Desde cuando?

- Desde que se enamoró.

- La verdad es que me ha sorprendido bastante. Sabía que era muy amigo de Patrick, pero no sabía que hubiera algo más.

- Y que te parece?

- Me parece que es muy feliz. Me quedé muy flipado, pero al ver sus ojos vi que le ama. Y Patrick es muy buen chico.

- Cierto. Y los demás? Como se lo han tomado?

- Bien. También me sorprendió la reacción de los Cullen, ya que son de otra época. Edward parecía indiferente.

- Bueno, es que Edward ya lo sabía. Por su poder. Ha tenido dos años para mentalizarse.

- Tramposo. – murmuró, lo que me hizo reír.

- Creo que cuando se enteró, casi se desmaya. Según Masen, le costó un poco asimilar, pero cuando leyó su mente y vio lo feliz que era junto a Pat, tuvo que aprender a aceptar. Es que eso de tener más de cien años…

- Ya… bueno, aunque no lo aceptara, tendría que aguantarse. Es mi hijo, y si Pat es la persona que le hace feliz, pues Pat formará parte de la familia. – dijo con orgullo, lo que me emocionó. Mi amigo Jacob había madurado. "jajaja"

- Me alegra oírte decir eso. Por cierto, solo vais a ir a Seattle?

- No, también queremos acercarnos a La Push, para que conozca a tú familia. Eso sí, siempre que tú también estés de acuerdo.

- Que opina Sarah? – dije sin mirarle. Estaba bastante incómodo.

- Renesmee está hablando con ella.

En ese momento, el móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y me pasó el móvil directamente.

- Diga?

- Tú que opinas? – dijo Sarah desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Sarah, no se… es un poco pronto, no?

- Si, pero tengo una teoría.

- Yo también tengo una. – dije.

- Nos quieren dejar a solas, como disculpa. Mi madre dice que mis tíos van a marcharse a Alaska, donde estás ahora la familia de Tanya. Mis abuelos se marcharán a La Push con mis padres, y Carlisle y Esme estarán por aquí, pero no aparecerán por la casa.

- Entonces? Que hacemos?

- Por mi vale. Solo serán unos pocos días.

- Entonces de acuerdo.

- Nos veremos pronto?

- si, ahora voy hacia allí.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. – colgué el teléfono y vi como Jacob se removía incómodo en el asiento. – está echo. Podéis marcharos con el pequeño. – dije devolviéndole el teléfono. – perdona Jake, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

- No lo sientas. Veo a Sarah más feliz que nunca.

- Bueno, me alegro de que pienses así.

- Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que el pendiente que lleva Sarah ahora es de verdad.

- No le había echo ningún regalo.

- Ya…

- Entonces… cuando tenéis planeado marcharos? – dije cambiando de tema.

- Mañana. Renesmee tiene una semana de vacaciones acumulada y va a llamar a su jefe, y yo puedo cerrar el taller unos días, o dejar a alguien al mando.

- De acuerdo.

Jacob y yo nos pusimos en pie y nos marchamos hacia la calle.

- Jacob, como has venido hasta aquí? – dije al no encontrar su coche.

No respondió pero miró a su derecha. Seguí su mirada y vi mi moto aparcada al lado de mi coche.

- Mi coche estaba acorralado en el garaje.

- Ya… lo que pasa es que os gusta mi moto y no lo queréis admitir – dije logrando que Jacob sonriera.

Me monté en el coche y según a Jacob hacia su casa. La noche ya había caído, por lo que ya debía ser tarde. Aparcamos en el camino de entrada a la casa y entramos en ella. En el salón solo estaban Pat y Masen con el bebé. Mi bebé.

- Mira Harry, papá ha llegado. – dijo Patrick levantándose del sofá. Se acercó a mí y dejó al niño en mis brazos. – es un niño muy bueno, Seth. Tienes mucha suerte, apenas llora ni se queja.

- Gracias Pat.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. – dijo Masen cargando con una bolsa de deporte. – nos vemos. – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Pat y Masen se marcharon y yo fui a sentarme en el sofá, acunando a mi pequeño, que crecía a bastante velocidad.

"Me extraña que Masen traiga a Patrick a casa, con todas las rarezas que rondan por aquí. Debe de saberlo todo."

Como podía llegar a ser tan feliz con el simple echo de tener a esa preciosa criatura en mis brazos? Un hijo. Mío y de Sarah. La mujer a la que amo.

Jacob había subido al primer piso, donde podía oír a Sarah y Renesmee hablando. Al parecer, estaban preparando las maletas.

- Bueno, pequeño, creo que ya es hora de que comas algo y vayas a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo. Y mañana vas a hacer un viaje aun más largo. – dije al tiempo que me ponía en pie y me fui hacia la cocina. Dejé al niño en una trona que había allí le preparé un biberón que vi encima de la encimera. El pequeño comió con ansias y acabo durmiéndose en mis brazos, mientras subía hacia el primer piso.

No sabía si habría alguna cuna por allí. Entré en el dormitorio de Sarah y allí encontré una. Dejé al niño en la cuna y me quedé un buen rato mirándolo mientras dormía. "como puedo ser tan afortunado?"

De repente, y sin que me hubiera percatado de sonido alguno, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y sentí unos suaves labios en la nuca, logrando que se me pusiera el bello de punta.

- Harry ya ha comido? – preguntó Sarah, mientras me volvía para mirarla a la cara.

- Si.

- EL echaré de menos éstos días.

- Yo también. – besé sus labios brevemente y volví a mirar al pequeño. – a mi madre le emocionará saber que le has puesto el nombre de mi padre.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Va, chicos, a dormir. Es tarde. – dijo Renesmee apareciendo a nuestro lado. Llevaba algo en las manos. Un peluche.

- Vaya! Remus! Cuanto tiempo. – dijo Sarah cogiendo el peluche de las manos de su madre. era un pequeño de pelaje gris ceniza. Me recordó a Leah.

Sarah apretó la tripa del peluche y éste rugió débilmente. Sarah sonrió y dejó l muñeco debajo del bracito de Harry.

- Dormid aquí. – dijo Renesmee. – me llevo la cuna a mi dormitorio, así mañana no os despertaremos.

Renesmee se llevó la cuna a su dormitorio, levantándola del suelo mientras Sarah se ponía el pijama. Renesmee me trajo unos pantalones de Jacob y también me cambié. Fue poner un pe en la cama y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

**Hola!!**

**Que os ha parecido? Bueno, éste capítulo me ha quedado un poco más largo, creo, de lo habitual, porque en el último momento he añadido un trocito. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión y ya sabéis que, para cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta, o lo que sea, me lo decís, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo.**

**Por otra parte, voy a hacerme un poco de propaganda para el futuro. **

**Cuando termine un par de historias que están a punto de terminar, tengo lista una historia Edward x Bella, como humanos. Y otra de Ness x Jacob. Que espero que os gusten. De momento, espero que os vaya gustando ésta historia.**


	11. La visita y nuesta vida jodida

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**AVISO. Hay lemon en éste capítulo.**

**Lo digo, porque no sería la primera vez que se me quejan de que hay mucho sexo y que eso no les gusta. Ergo, aviso antes de empezar el capítulo para que, a quien no le guste ese tipo de fics, deje de leer. Para las demás, espero que os guste el**capítulo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

11. LA VISITA Y NUESTRA VIDA JODIDA.

Cuando me desperté, ya era de día. Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama.

- Sarah?

- Ya voy. – dijo. Su voz venía del cuarto de baño.

Me senté en la cama y esperé a que volviera al dormitorio. Casi me caigo de la cama cuando la vi entrar en la habitación. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje de color rojo. Se había pintado los labios de un rojo brillante y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

- Te gusta? - dijo acercándose a mi.

No respondí. No podía. Aun estaba en estado de shock.

- Bueno, si no te gusta, podría ponerme el pijama otra vez.

- No, no hace falta. Estás…

- Bueno, me tomaré tu mutismo como un cumplido. – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Sarah se subió a la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, sin darme tiempo a recuperarme de la sorpresa. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó con fuerza. Llevé mis manos a su trasero, acariciándolo con nuestras lenguas se unían. Sin dejar de besarla, le desabroché el sujetador y se lo quité. Suavemente, puse a Sarah de espaldas a la cama y me puse sobre ella, aguantando mi peso con las manos al lado de su cabeza.

Fui besando su cuello hasta llegar a sus pequeños pero firmes pechos, saboreando sus pezones y toda su piel. Las manos de Sarah iban recorriendo mi espalda, bajándolas hasta llegar a la goma de mis pantalones, hasta llegar a mi miembro, acariciándome y masajeándome con suavidad y maestría.

- Sarah… - logré decir con la voz entrecortada por el placer, pero no pude seguir hablando.

- Cállate. – dijo besándome de nuevo, sin dejar de mover su mano.

Noté como iba bajando su otra mano y se iba bajando sus braguitas.

- Quiero sentirte. – dijo bajándome ahora los pantalones con la mano que ya tenía libre.

Me introduje en ella cuando me liberó de la ropa, y la penetré con rapidez

- Más rápido. – dijo entre jadeos. Así lo hice.

En ese momento ya no era dueño de mis actos. Simplemente me dejé llevar por el placer y las ganas de sentirla.

Unos golpes me sobresaltaron. Me había quedado abrazado a Sarah, que dormía de nuevo a mi lado. Me levanté de la cama, me puse unos vaqueros y bajé a abrir la puerta, donde me encontré con Emmett.

- Tú no te ibas? – dije sin poder evitarlo. "creía que se iban todos."

- Jasper y yo no, tenemos clase. Y Sarah también. Hoy no ha ido a clase.

- Que es lo que ocurre? – pregunté al ver su cara de preocupación, algo bastante extraño en él.

- Jasper ha sentido algo extraño en la universidad. Una mezcla de sentimientos de miedo, ira y… bueno. Jasper lo ha descrito como sed de venganza.

- Emmett, no acabo de entenderte.

- Nosotros tampoco sabemos que es lo que pasa. Además, estábamos preocupados por Sarah y he decidido venir.

- Nos hemos dormido, pero pasa. – dije dejándole entrar en la casa. – Donde está tu hermano?

- Está dando vueltas por la universidad. En cuanto encuentre algo, nos llamará.

- Que pasa? – dijo Sarah desde lo alto de la escalera. Llevaba una camiseta de los Chicago Bulls que le quedaba muy grande. – Tú no te ibas?

- No. – dijo Emmett secamente.

- Emmett, que ha pasado?

- Nada, aun.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá y Emmett nos contó lo que había pasado exactamente.

- Deberíamos decírselo a Masen? – preguntó Sarah, abrazada al tío de su madre. – él podría investigar y, si hay alguien, sabrá que es lo que piensa hacer.

- Es mejor que no involucremos a nadie.

- Emmett, tú sabes quien es. – le acusé. Su cara lo decía todo. Lo sabía, por eso estaba preocupado.

- Lo sabes? – preguntó sarah arrodillándose delante de su hijo, tomando sus manos.

- Parecía el olor de…

- Son ellos, verdad? – pregunté acercándome a la pared, en la que abrí un agujero con mi puño.

- Quienes son? Los vulturis? – dijo Sarah, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

- Tú como conoces ese nombre?! – dije volviéndome de golpe. Sarah se había puesto en pie.

- Masen lo oyó en la mente de mamá hace algunos años. Me contó que se la llevaron, atacando a Jacob, le atacaron y uno de ellos amenazó con venir a visitarla. Podría ser él?

- Como?! Que esos cabrones atacaron a Nessie?! – gritó Emmett poniéndose en pie de golpe. – Cuando?!

- Durante las vacaciones en las que se enamoraron.

- Se van a enterar! – gritó de nuevo antes de salir por la puerta como un rayo.

- La he cagado Seth. No debí contar nada. Ahora Emmett va a exponerse ante ellos por mi culpa. – dijo Sarah dejándose caer en el sofá, llorando.

Rápidamente, fui a sentarme a su lado y la estreché entre mis brazos, acariciando su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla.

- Debemos ir con él.

- No. Mejor llama a Jasper y cuéntaselo. – dije liberando a Sarah de mi abrazo.

Sarah fue hacia el teléfono y llamó a su tío. Jasper tardó bastante en contestar pero, cuando lo hizo, estuvieron hablando más de media hora, tiempo que aproveché para vestirme y hacer la cama. Me agobiaba estar sin hacer nada.

Cuando volví al salón, encontré a Sarah en la puerta, mirando al exterior. Me acerqué a ella y miré en la misma dirección que ella. Jasper y Emmett venían hacia la casa, acompañados de otro vampiro, de cabello negro. Le reconocí sin siquiera haberle visto la cara. Recordaba su olor perfectamente.

- Aro. – dije entre dientes. Sarah se volvió y me abrazo por la cintura. – Sarah, porque no vas a vestirte?

- Que? Ah! Si! no me había dado cuenta. – me dio un beso en los labios y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Vaya! Ya veo que seguís siendo amigos de los lobos. Siempre hay alguno en vuestra familia. – dijo Aro cuando ya estaba a dos pasos de mí.

No respondí. De haberlo echo, de mi boca no habrían salido palabras agradables. Apreté los puños con fuerza, intentando mantener la calma, y Aro se dio cuenta de ello.

- Seth, tranquilo. Hemos ido a ver a Masen y dice que Aro no ha venido con malas intenciones, aunque ya ha intentado reclutarle.

- Entonces, a que viene la visita?

- Quería ver a mi querida Renesmee, por supuesto, tal y como le prometí hace unos años. Pero veo que hay nuevos talentos. – dijo mirándome con su estúpida sonrisa.

- Que pasa? – dijo Sarah apareciendo detrás de mí.

- De no ser porque tus ojos son verdes, diría que estoy hablando con Renesmee. – dijo Aro apartándome a un lado con el hombro y entró en la casa. – vaya, veo que tu piel no es impenetrable. – añadió.

Me volví y miré en su dirección y vi que se refería al pendiente que Sarah llevaba en la nariz, y ella también lo entendió al momento.

- No es de verdad. – mintió.

- Me permites? – dijo Aron tendiendo su mano a Sarah. Ella dudó, pero acabó tomándola. – No logro ver nada. – dijo a los pocos segundos. Soltó la mano de Sarah y se volvió hacia nosotros.

Aro se quedó un rato mirando en nuestra dirección, pero no dijo nada más, parecía estar buscando algo. O a alguien.

- Noto su presencia, pero ni les huelo ni les veo. – dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia mi Sarah- les has hecho desaparecer tú?

- Si he hecho el qué? – disimuló. – a que narices has venido?

- A pedirle a tu madre que se uniera a nosotros, como hice hace unos años, pero ahora quiero pedírtelo a ti.

- No – dijo tajantemente, haciéndome sonreír.

- No quieres pensártelo?

- Ya lo he hecho. Donde están los demás? Estoy segura de que no has venido solo.

- Es cierto, pero me esperan en el aeropuerto. Como ya dije, he venido en son de paz.

- Entonces lárgate. – dije.

Aro se volvió de golpe y fijó su vista en mí, Jasper y Emmett, que estaban a mi lado.

- No puedo marcharme aun, habéis roto las reglas. Solo tenéis dos opciones, y ésta vez no vamos a marcharnos hasta que se haya echo.

- No hemos roto ninguna regla. – dijo Sarah, al mismo tiempo que yo.

- Habla de Patrick. Lo vio con Masen. Cree que sabe lo nuestro. – susurró Emmett en mi oído.

- Lo sabe. – dijo Aro. – lo vi en su mente.

- Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada. – dijo Sarah, acercándose lentamente a nosotros.

- Esa no es la cuestión. O lo transformáis vosotros o actuaremos nosotros.

- No! – gritó Sarah abalanzándose sobre Aro. Por suerte, Jasper fue más rápido que ella y la detuvo a tiempo.

- Detente Sarah. No compliques más las cosas. – dijo Jasper, cogiendo a Sarah por la cintura desde atrás, mientras Sarah seguía gritando y pateando al aire, intentando alcanzar a Aro, que sonreía como lo que era, un imbécil.

- Pero no podemos condenar a Pat! – gritó antes de darse la vuelta y abrazarse a su tío. Ver a sarah de esa manera me partía el corazón.

- O lo hacéis vosotros o nosotros. – repitió Aro. Ahora estaba serio, mirando fijamente a Sarah, que le daba la espalda.

El caso era realmente grave. O los Cullen convertían a Patrick, o los italianos acabarían con él o convertirían en uno de los suyos. Si los Cullen se negaban a hacerlo, los Vulturis ya tendrían la excusa para atacar a los Cullen, y no pensaba permitir que eso sucediera.

- De acuerdo. – dijo de repente una voz a nuestras espaldas. Todos nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos con Masen y Patrick. – acepto ser convertido, siempre y cuando pueda elegir – dijo con voz firme, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Aro.

- No lo hagas Patrick. – dijo Sarah entre sollozos.

- Sarah, no he tomado la decisión a la ligera. Hace mucho tiempo que pienso en ello.

- De acuerdo, joven, pero estaremos presentes. No sería la primera vez que ésta familia nos miente. – dijo mirando fijamente a Emmett, que se notaba que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de atizarle.

- Carlisle volverá en un par de horas como mucho. – dijo devolviendo la mirada al idiota de Aro.

- Entonces estaremos de vuelta esta noche. – dijo antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

- Disculpadme. – dijo Emmett, y también se marchó.

Jasper acompañó a Sarah al sofá, la ayudó a sentarse y se sentó a su lado.

- Porque has hecho eso? No te das cuenta de que acabas de condenarte? – dijo Masen. Me di la vuelta y vi que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

- No, Masen. Te equivocas. Estaba condenado. – dijo enfatizando la palabra estaba. – ahora podremos estar juntos sin miedo. – dijo arrodillándose delante de su chico, cogiendo sus manos.

- Como lo supiste? Lo de mi familia?

- Es que soy muy listo. – dijo riendo, abrazando a Masen. – estaba cantado. Todos tenéis más o menos la misma edad.

- Te agradezco que quieras proteger a la familia, pero…

- Bueno. Ahora, aunque quieras, no podrás deshacerte de mí.

- Nunca querría eso.

Dejé atrás a los chicos, abrazados, y fui a sentarme al lado de Sarah, que estaba abrazada aun a Jasper, aunque había dejado de llorar, parecía que fuera a dormirse.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Esme y Alice, que al final no se ha marchado. Ahora están de compras. – dijo Jasper. Sarah le soltó y Jasper salió corriendo por la puerta, que seguía abierta.

- Sarah, vamos.

- A donde?

- A la cama. Necesitas descansar. – dije cogiéndola en brazos como si fuera un bebé. "Gracias a dios que Ness y Jake se han llevado a Harry."

Llevé a Sarah al dormitorio y la dejé suavemente en la cama.

- Te quedas conmigo?

- Voy a darme una ducha y vuelvo en cinco minutos. – besé su frente y sus labios brevemente.

Cogí algo de la ropa que había dejado Jacob en casa y fui al cuarto de baño. Encendí el agua fría y me metí bajo el agua. Estuve más de diez minutos ahí, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo caer el agua sobre mí, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Me volví lentamente y me encontré con Sarah, que estaba llorando y no pude evitar estrecharla entre mis brazos con fuerza.

- Sarah, deberías estar en la cama.

- No podía dormir. Quería estar contigo.- dijo soltándose de mi abrazo. Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios.

Nos besamos suavemente, al principio, ya que pronto empezamos a besarnos con más brusquedad. Sarah me empujó y me estampó contra la pared, provocando que se rompieran algunas de las baldosas de la pared, pero aun así no nos detuvimos. Icé a Sarah, abrazándola, y ésta rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, buscando que me introdujera en ella. Me di la vuelta y la puse de espaldas a la pared, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza, besándola por el cuello, a la vez que empezaba a embestir con más rapidez.

- No pares, oigas lo que oigas. – dijo Sarah en un susurro.

Había oído ruidos fuera del cuarto de baño, y en ese momento oí la puerta abrirse y alguien entró. La mampara de la ducha estaba abierta, pero Emmett no parecía vernos.

- no puedo veros ni oleros, pero veo el agua de la ducha caer de forma extraña. Solo venía a deciros que Carlisle ha llegado. – dijo y pronto salió y oí como bajaba al salón.

En ese momento, Sarah gritó en voz baja al llegar al orgasmo, y yo ahogué el mío besando de nuevo sus labios.

Sarah y yo fuimos a vestirnos y bajamos juntos al salón, donde estaban Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Aro, Jane y Demetri, Masen y Patrick. Todos parecían estar nerviosos excepto los Vulturis y Patrick, aunque intentaba disimular su entusiasmo.

- Ya era hora! – exclamó Demetri, haciendo sonreír a Jane. Sarah y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano y fuimos hacia Pat, que se levantó del sofá al vernos y nos abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Echaré de menos nuestros viajes a la playa. – susurró antes de soltarnos.

- Bueno, procedemos? – Aro se había puesto ante Carlisle, que salió de la casa, seguido por los Vulturis y Pat. Supuse que irían a la casa de los Cullen.

Los siete nos quedamos en la casa. Sarah y yo nos miramos e hicimos el intento de seguirles, pero Masen nos detuvo. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado.

- El abuelo ha dicho que ninguno de los tres podemos ir.

- En realidad, Carlisle ha dicho que ninguno de los tres podéis verle en un tiempo. – dijo Emmett al tiempo que salía de la casa, seguido de Jasper, Alice y Esme, que llevaban un par de maletas en sus manos.

- Que pasa?! Porque Emmett ha dicho eso? – Sarah había soltado mi mano y tenía a Masen cogido de los hombros. – porque no podemos ver a Patrick?! Porque se han llevado sus maletas?! – Sarah había empezado a zarandear a Masen, gritando.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y la alcé del suelo, alejándola de su hermano, que volvía a llorar.

- Cálmate, sarah. Su tu estás sufriendo, imagínate como debe de estar sufriendo Masen. – dije sin dejarla aun en el suelo.

- Suéltame, Seth!

- No.

- Suéltame! – terminé por dejarla en el suelo y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba.

Masen fue tras ella, pero le detuve a medio camino.

- Masen…

- Vale! Ya se que soy un idiota por no hacer todo lo posible por evitar que Pat haga ésta locura, pero es que no puedo hacer nada! Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, y él dice que así lo será.

- Cálmate, no hace falta que levantes la voz. – dije dándole un abrazo. "Dios. Tiembla más que una lavadora en pleno centrifugado."

- Tampoco tiemblo tanto.

- Si ahora me estás leyendo la mente, sabrás que te entiendo perfectamente. Se lo que te pasó con Pat. Es lo mismo que pasó con Edward y Bella. Es como la imprimación, aunque al estilo de los vampiros. – Dije recordando lo que me dijo Masen cuando me dijo que había conocido a Pat.

- Se que sabes lo que siento.

- Y también entiendo porque se llevan a Pat. Tanto tus padres, tu hermana, Harry y tú sois humanos, por no decir que la mayoría tenéis sangre quilleute, sangre de licántropo. Es peligros que esté cerca, aunque Pat quiera controlarse.

- Lo se, pero te olvidas de alguien. – dijo soltándome y mirándome a los ojos. – tú.

- Cierto.

- Él sugirió la idea. Emmett y Rosalie se marcharán con él con los de Denali, un par de meses. Luego irán mis abuelos, Alice y Jasper, y Carlisle y Esme y, los últimos meses, antes de hacer el año, podremos verle.

- Pero eso son ocho meses! – exclamé alzando la voz involuntariamente. – tiene que haber otra forma.

- No veo cual.

- Hablaré con Carlisle.

- No! Él quiere que sea así. Y así será. Punto.

- No puedes aceptar todo lo que él te pida!

- Tú te acostaste con mi hermana para hacerle un favor, así que no me hables de aceptar estupideces!!

Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Estaba harto de que no dejaran de recordarme lo de Sarah.

No respondí a Masen. No quería hablarle mal., así que salí pitando de la casa. No me dio tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos. Estaba corriendo por un frondoso bosque, como lobo. Hacía mees que no me transformaba. Casi había olvidado la sensación de libertad que se sentía. Era genial.

"**Seth, vuelve." **– gritó una voz en mi cabeza.

Aunque reconocí la voz al instante, no me detuve, si no que empecé a correr más deprisa. Pronto Sarah estuvo corriendo a mi lado, y no era la única. Un lobo de pelaje rubio corría por mi izquierda.

"**Seth, a donde vas?"**

Seguí sin responder.

"**Seth, lo siento."**

Masen avanzó a más velocidad y se detuvo delante de mí. Me detuve en seco, aunque no lo hice a tiempo. Vi como el lobo rubio cerraba los ojos en el momento en que choqué con él, haciéndonos un ovillo de patas, rodando hasta toparnos con un árbol.

Unas carcajadas estallaron en mi cabeza, al tiempo que Masen y yo nos poníamos en pie. De repente, empecé a ver, desde una perspectiva distinta a la mía, el choque contra Masen. No pude evitar reírme al verlo, ahora desde el punto de vista de Sarah, y cuando lo vi desde los ojos de Masen, y vi la cara de flipado que yo había puesto al darme cuenta de que el choque era inevitable… esa cara no tenía precio.

Nos pasamos un buen rato riendo sin parar, hasta que Sarah se apartó un poco de nosotros y se dio media vuelta. Me volví hacia Masen y vi que él había echo lo mismo. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, ambos volvían a estar en su forma humana.

- Ten- dijo Masen dejando unos pantalones a mi lado.

Me transformé al tiempo que Sarah se daba la vuelta y venía hacia mí.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo asó. – dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

- Lo siento. No se que es lo que me ha pasado. – mentí. "Lo que me ha pasado es que me siento como una mierda."

- Bueno, aun así, que no vuelva a repetirse. Volvamos a casa. Carlisle debe de estar a punto de regresar a casa. – dijo Sarah. Me cogió de la mano, cogió a su hermano también de la mano y nos marchamos los tres hacia su casa, en silencio.

En el momento en que cruzábamos la puerta de la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sarah fue quien respondió al teléfono con su habitual _residencia de los Black-Cullen-Clearwater._ Colgó en apenas unos segundos, habiendo dicho solo un par de palabras. Una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Sarah! – gritamos Masen y yo al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia ella. – Sarah, que te pasa?

- Ha habido un ataque en la reserva.

- Qué? Como?

- Hay un par de chicos de la manada heridos, y un humano está en coma.

- Quien?

Sarah no me respondió, se puso a llorar abrazando a su hermano.

Sarah se siente triste por los heridos, porque les aprecia mucho, pero no está así solo por ellos. Ha ocurrido algo en tu casa. – dijo Masen clavando sus ojos castaños en mí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Krissbe**: muchas gracias y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia.

**Mayaa Black:** maya, guapetona, abajo te describo a Patrick. Que no me había dado cuenta de que no había dicho como es.

**Karacullen: **tenías razón. Tampoco expliqué que unía exactamente a patrick, que si es un chico, y Masen. Pero en éste capi lo explico.

**Flexer: **gracias por el revew. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bueno, una de las chicas me dijo algo en lo que tenía razón. No he descrito a Pat. No me había dado cuenta!! Que pecado más grave! Lo siento mucho!! No tengo perdón.**

**Como no he sabido ponerlo en este capítulo, os lo describo ahora. Pat es un chico alto, fuerte pero delgado, rubio, con el pelo corto y engominado siempre en punta. Tiene los ojos verdes pardo, tirando a castaños. **


	12. Como cambia la vida en un segundo

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

12. COMO CAMBIA LA VIDA EN UN SEGUNDO.

POV MASEN

Hace ya tres meses que Seth se marchó. El mismo tiempo que Patrick. Los mismos días que Emmett y Rosalie. Las mismas horas que Sarah cayó en una depresión de la que solo la puede sacar mi pequeño sobrino, su hijo.

Al final, Rosalie y Emmett van a quedarse con Patrick y los de Denali un mes más, haciendo el turno del abuelo y la abuela, que no se separaban de Sarah casi en ningún momento.

Hablaba con Pat casi cada día, al igual que hacía Sarah, lo cual parecía alegrarle bastante, aunque no lo suficiente.

Mamá cuidaba de Harry mientras Sarah iba a la universidad. Alice había llamado a todos los pacientes de Seth y les había contado lo sucedido: Sue había muerto.

En apenas cuatro meses, un cáncer no diagnosticado a tiempo, había acabado con su vida. Seth había jurado no marcharse de Forks hasta que el incompetente médico que había dicho que el fuerte dolor de cabeza que había sufrido Sue solo eran jaquecas, pagara por lo que había echo.

También hablábamos con él a menudo, aunque básicamente llamaba preguntando por Harry y Sarah, que se negaba a ponerse al teléfono. Seth nos había informado sobre el ataque sufrido en La Push.

Por fortuna, mamá, papá y Harry estaban en Seattle cuando sucedió. Un par de vampiros, supuestamente los mismos que provocaron mi transformación y la de Sarah, habían atacado a los habitantes de la reserva. Por suerte, la manada apareció a tiempo y casi nadie resultó herido. Una humana, no quilleute, había recibido unos buenos golpes, sobre todo el la cabeza, al intentar proteger a su hijo. Seguía en coma desde entonces. Sam había resultado herido, pero ya estaba bien. Quil también había recibido, intentando proteger a Claire, que ya debía de tener dieciocho años.

Seth había llamado esa misma mañana y me dijo que esa misma tarde iba a ser el juicio contra el médico.

Sarah intentaba que no se le notara, pero yo sabía que estaba ansiosa por ver y hablar con Seth. Y ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios, viéndola caminar de un lado al otro del salón de casa, así que cogí al niño de sus brazos y me lo llevé al jardín.

Harry ya tenía casi cuatro meses, pero parecía que tuviera un año y pico. Crecía deprisa, pero más despacio que yo y Sarah. Le dejé en el suelo y Harry empezó a corretear por el jardín, detrás de una pelota, con un peluche en las manos. Me hacía mucha gracia ver como Harry quería coger la pelota sin soltar a Remus, el peluche.

De pronto, a lo lejos, vi aparecer dos personas. Un niño y un adulto. Harry dejó de intentar coger la pelota y miró en la misma dirección que yo.

- Papi?

Era su primera palabra. Normalmente nos hablaba a través de su don, que era como el mío. Hablaba a través de la mente.

El pequeño echó a correr y yo tras él. Saltó a los brazos del muchacho cuyo olor se correspondía con el de Seth. Había vuelto. Inmediatamente, sentí tres olores más tras de mí. Mamá, papá y Sarah se habían puesto a mi lado.

- Hola. – dijo tímidamente el niño que iba cogido de la mano de Seth. Era el pequeño Seth, el hijo de Roberta.

- Hola. – contestamos todos.

Sarah se acercó a Seth, cogió a Harry de sus brazos y volvió a ponerse a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa, me permitió leer su mente. Ese momento, tanto mi padre, como mi hermana estaban pensando en pegarle una buena paliza, mientras que mamá pensaba en estrangularle, aunque sabía que ella iba a controlarse. Debo reconocer que lo primero en lo que pensé al ver a mi cuñado y amigo fue en darle una buena tunda, pero entendía las razones de su ausencia.

(Si yo fuera tú, echaba a correr.) – le dije a Seth con mi poder, que al segundo empezó a correr.

Sarah y mi padre echaron a correr detrás de él. Los tres habían entrado en fase. Mamá tenía a Harry cogido de la mano. Tomó la mano del pequeño Seth y los cuatro nos marchamos hacia la casa.

POV SETH

En cuanto sentí la voz de Masen diciéndome que corriera, salí pitando, con Sarah y Jacob pisándome los talones. Sabía perfectamente que me alcanzarían en poco rato, pero seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Casi me como un árbol cuando Jacob se lanzó sobre mí, y ambos caímos rodando por un pequeño barranco. Cuando me di cuenta, Jacob estaba encima de mí, en forma humana, con sus manos rodeando mi cuello con fuerza.

- Papá, no seas bruto y suéltale! – gritó Sarah, que venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro que marcaba su cuerpo. – Ten, vístete. – dijo lanzándole unos pantalones a su padre.

Jacob me liberó de su agarre y se vistió. Sarah me lanzó otros pantalones en cuando me puse en pie y me sacudí la tierra de encima. "De donde narices ha sacado la ropa?" salí de fase, me vestí y, en cuanto me volví hacia ellos, recibí un puñetazo en toda la cara. Jacob me había roto la nariz.

- Esto por dejar tirada a mi niña!

- Jacob, ya vale! – gritó Sarah poniéndose entre su padre y yo.

Sarah se volvió para mirarme y, a los pocos segundos, me pegó otro puñetazo que me partió el labio.

- Esto es por dejar tirado a nuestro niño! – dijo antes de intentar pegarme otro puñetazo. La cogí del brazo, lo llevé a su espalda y la aprisioné hasta que pareció calmarse un poco.

- Si no vas a dejar de pegarme, no te suelto. – susurré en su oído.

- Jacob, puedo hablar con Seth en privado? – dijo Sarah mirando a su padre. Jacob no respondió, simplemente se marchó. – ya puedes soltarme, no voy a hacer nada.

Dudé unos segundos, pero al final solté a Sarah, aunque no tenía muy claro que no fuera a pegarme de nuevo. Acerté. Sarah empezó a pegarme al tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

- Como has podido hacernos esto? Harry ha estado preguntando por ti cada día. No te imaginas lo que me dolía esa imagen. – dijo golpeando mi pecho con los puños, aunque no ejercía fuerza alguna. – te marchaste sin decir nada.

- Lo siento. No podía dejar que ese médico saliera impune. Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho. Mi madre no fue la única. – dije sujetándola por las muñecas.

Se soltó bruscamente y empezó a besarme. Me dejé llevar por el momento y avancé unos pasos, pegando la espalda de Sarah contra el tronco de un árbol, sin dejar de besarla. Empecé a acariciarle el muslo, levantando el ligero vestido que llevaba. Tal y como yo pensaba, Sarah no llevaba ropa interior.

- Lo siento. – dije sin abandonar sus labios, acariciando su tripa, bajando mi mano hasta su intimidad.

- Demuéstramelo.

Sarah me empujó con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo de espaldas. Se subió el vestido hasta la cintura y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, rozando mi más que notable erección.

- Haré lo que quieras.

- Eso no lo dudes. No voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente, haber si te has creído que soy idiota. – dijo mientras acariciaba mi torso. – para empezar, tenemos que ir de compras. Harry necesita más ropa y el hijo de Roberta también, ya que he visto que no ha traído ninguna maleta.

- Y no puede ir Alice? – dije en un inútil intento de escaquearme.

- No te preocupes por eso, ella también vendrá. Vamos, en diez minutos nos marchamos. – dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse corriendo a través del bosque.

"Que?! Como?! Me va a dejar así?!"

Entre el rato que me costó reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder y el rato que el pantalón dejó de apretarme, tardé más de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa.

Las chicas y los niños ya estaban montados en el coche. Masen estaba en la puerta de la casa y, en cuanto me vio llegar, me lanzó una camiseta y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

(Prepárate. Van a acabar contigo.)

- Ja, ja. – dije irónicamente., lo que hizo reír aun más a mi cuñado.

Lo único bueno de esa tarde fue que estuve todo el rato con mi hijo y el pequeño Seth, que estaba muy pendiente de Harry, lo cual me hacía realmente feliz.

Cada vez que creía que me había escapado de las chicas, Sarah venía a buscarme y tiraba de mí hacia el interior de la tienda. Básicamente mi función era la de perchero, ya que amontonaban toda la ropa que iba a probar a los niños en mis brazos.

- Sarah, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, tenemos que hablar. – dije la séptima vez que vino a buscarme en uno de mis intentos de fuga.

- Cuando volvamos a casa.

- Ahora! Por favor. – dije las últimas palabras al darme cuenta de que había levantado la voz inconscientemente.

- De acuerdo. Voy a avisar a Alice de que vigile a los niños.

- Podéis iros. Llevaré a los niños a tomar un helado, pero volved pronto. – dijo apareciendo a nuestro lado.

Cogí a Sarah de la mano y la llevé al único lugar en el que nadie nos molestaría. Un cuartillo de la limpieza.

- Seth, que pasa? Porque me has traído a un armario?

- Sarah, se que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero no tienes derecho a tratarme como una mierda. Quieres saber porque no vine antes? pues te lo voy a decir. Estaba tan mal por lo de mi madre, que me pasé más tiempo como lobo que como hombre. Hasta que no vi al médico en la cárcel que no me quedé tranquilo. Pero como estar del todo tranquilo cuando mi amiga estaba en coma? Se despertó al mes y medio de estar yo allí, y estuvo agonizando las últimas dos semanas. Ella estaba convencida de que iba a morir. Esos vampiros la habían destrozado, por lo que me suplicó que la desconectara, que no quería seguir sufriendo. Pero como iba a aceptar yo tal locura? – me callé para coger aire. Me dolía el pensar y recordar como había terminado todo.

En el momento en que iba a volver a hablar, Sarah me interrumpió.

- Pero Roberta no ha muerto, verdad? Dime que no, por favor.

- Sufrió un paro cardiaco. Firmó un papel en el que decía que no permitía que la reanimaran. – dije con la voz entrecortada.

Sarah había empezado a llorar y no pude evitar abrazarla.

- Y que va a pasar ahora con el pequeño Seth?

- Minutos antes de morir, Roberta me confesó un secreto. Y me pidió que llevara al niño con su padre.

- Al menos no estará solo. Siento haberme comportado como una idiota.

- Ya está, no lo sabías. – dije con Sarah aun abrazada a mí, acariciando su espalda.

- Aun así, debí preguntarte antes que era lo que había sucedido.

- Tranquila.

- Ya has encontrado al padre?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Apenas me salía la voz. Cuando Roberta me había contado el secreto que había estado guardando durante casi cinco años, casi me desmayo. Era muy fuerte.

- Seth?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola!**

**Que tal? Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Bueno, ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa, aquí estoy. Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo. Nos leemos, guapetonas!!**


	13. Un nuevo miembro en la família 2

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

13. UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA. 2.

- Seth, quien es el padre del hijo de Roberta? – preguntó separándose de mí.

No respondí a su pregunta, y fue lo peor que podría haber echo. Mi silencio me delató.

- Tú?! Pero serás cabrón! Nunca me habías dicho nada. – me gritó.

- No me grites. Yo no sabía nada. Roberta me lo dijo antes de morir. Es que crees que hubiera abandonado a mi hijo? Que poco me conoces. – mi corazón se había partido en mil pedazos al oír sus palabras. Me sentía dolido, y ello provocaba que le hablara con bordería, aunque odiaba tratar así a mi Sarah, pero es que se estaba pasando.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. – ya no podía aguantarlo más y salí del cuartillo.

Me marché a paso rápido y fui hacia la heladería, en busca de los niños. Cogí a Harry en brazos y a Seth de la mano y salí del centro comercial en busca de un taxi.

- A donde te crees que vas?! – dijo Sarah una vez que estuvimos en la calle, con Alice a su lado.

- Os dejamos terminar las compras tranquilas. Nos veremos en casa.

- No puedes llevarte a los niños. Deben ir en su sillita.

- Bien. – fui hacia el coche, dejé a Harry en el suelo, al lado de Seth y saqué las dos sillitas del coche, en el momento en que un taxi se paraba frente a nosotros.

Le pedí al taxista permiso para colocar las sillitas, permiso que me concedió, y monté a los niños en el taxi. Sarah se paró frente a mí en el momento en que iba a entrar en el taxi y me cogió de la mano.

- En la nevera hay comida para los dos. Nos vemos a la vuelta. – dijo antes de marcharse con Alice. Cuando me había cogido de la mano, Sarah me había dejado algunos billetes. "Como puedo ser tan afortunado de tener a Sarah a mi lado?"

En cuanto el taxi nos dejó en casa, saqué a los niños del coche y les hice entrar en la casa mientras que yo me dedicaba a sacar las sillitas. Pagué al taxista y entré en la casa. El único que estaba allí era Jasper.

- Bienvenido. – dijo desde el sofá. Los niños estaban sentados cada uno a un lado.

- Gracias Jasper. No deberías estar en clase?

- Seth, pero en que mundo vives? Estamos en vacaciones de verano. – dijo empezando a reír.

- Ah! No me había dado cuenta. – Era cierto. El tiempo había pasado de forma tan extraña para mí que apenas me había dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado tres meses desde que me había marchado.

- Bueno… Jasper, tengo que dar de comer a los chicos. Si me disculpas… vamos chicos.

Seth se levantó del sofá, cogió a Harry en brazos y fueron a mi lado hasta la cocina, donde se sentaron a una pequeña mesa.

- Papá? – dijo Seth, haciendo que me diera la vuelta, sorprendido por como me había llamado.

- Dime pequeño.

- Puedo llamarte papá?

- Claro.

- Vale. – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mi también. - Papá, que vamos a comer?

- No lo se. Que te apetece? – dije agachándome a su lado.

- Me da igual. Pero Harry no puede comer de todo, no?

- Creo que si, pero bueno, vamos a ver que hay en la nevera. – dije yendo hacia el frigorífico.

Había un tupperware con algo de pasta. Lo cogí y lo puse a calentar en el microondas.

- Jasper, que es lo que suele comer Harry? – pregunté sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- Lo mismo que tú. Ya come de todo.

- Vale, gracias.

Preparé la mesa para los dos niños y les serví la comida. Cogí una silla y me senté entre los dos, viéndoles comer y viendo como el pequeño Seth daba de comer a Harry. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa imagen. Si no fuera por la discusión que había tenido con Sarah hacía ya una hora, en ese momento sería muy feliz, sin tener en cuenta lo sucedido hacía poco más de tres meses en La Push.

Sarah entró en la cocina con un montó de bolsas en las manos. Las dejó al lado de la puerta y vino a sentarse sobre mis rodillas, sin apartar la vista de los niños.

Intenté disimular mi sorpresa ante el echo de que Sarah me estuviera abrazando y no gritándome ni mirándome mal.

- Te quiero. – susurró antes de besarme brevemente.

- Yo también.

- Vamos chicos, lavaos la boca y las manos. Seth, voy a enseñarte donde vas a dormir, vale? – dijo Sarah poniéndose en pie.

Cogió a los niños de la mano y los tres salieron de la cocina. Recogí los platos, los lavé y volví al salón, donde Jasper seguía sentado en el sofá. Me senté a su lado y me puse a ver la televisión. Jasper estaba viendo un documental sobre la vida en el siglo XIX.

- Como está Charlie? – dijo sin apartar la vista del televisor.

- Fatal. A penas ha abierto la boca en los tres meses que estuve en casa. Leah también está mal, pero creo que entre ella y Mark lograrán que Charlie siga adelante.

- Eso espero. Charlie es un gran hombre. – dijo ahora mirándome fijamente.

- Lo es.

Nunca antes había hablado tanto con Jasper, y en ese momento se confirmaron mis sospechas: Jasper era una gran persona.

- Seth, podemos hablar en privado? – dijo Sarah mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- Claro.

- Jasper, les echas un ojo a los niños?

- Da lo por hecho.

Sarah me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el jardín, a suficiente distancia para que ningún vampiro pudiera escucharnos.

- Seth, se que muchas veces puedo ser bastante irritante e hiriente, porque suelo hablar antes de pensar. Perdóname por haberte hablado antes de esa manera, pero es que me cuesta de asimilar que tengas un hijo de Roberta. No tomes a mal mis palabras, trataré a Seth como si fuera hijo mío, y veo que trata muy bien a Harry, lo cual me agrada mucho. Perdona por todo lo que te dije. No quiero que te enfades conmigo.

- No estoy enfadado, pero no te negaré que me dolieron tus palabras. Debiste dejar que te lo explicara todo. – dije acariciando sus mejillas.

- Ya lo se. Perdóname.

- Deja de disculparte, por favor. – dije mirando fijamente sus ojos esmeralda. – te amo, con tus muchas cualidades y tus escasos defectos.

- Puedo compensar mi estupidez.

- El tenerte a mi lado lo compensa todo. – acerqué mis labios a los suyos y rocé sus labios.

Sarah rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, profundizando nuestro beso. Empezó a desabrochar mi camisa, mientras yo empezaba a levantar su vestido hasta la cintura, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento. Fuimos tumbándonos en el suelo, quitándonos la ropa que nos sobraba para lograr nuestro cometido. El sentir la piel de Sarah, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sintiéndome dentro de ella…

- Seth…

- Dije apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Sarah.

Seguíamos en el bosque, tumbados en el suelo, mirando las nubes.

- Nada. Solo era una tontería.

- Sarah, cuando estuvimos en La Push el verano pasado, al tiempo de marcharos tus padres, Masen y tú, estuve hablando con mi madre. Le conté lo enamorado que estaba de una chica, y me dio una cosa. Creo que ha llegado el momento de dártelo.

- Y que es?

- Cuando lleguemos a casa, lo sabrás.

- Va, dímelo. – dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

- No.

- Venga! No me dejes con la intriga!

No pude evitar ponerme a reír ante el comportamiento de Sarah. Parecía una niña. Dejé a Sarah en el suelo, a mi lado, y me puse en pie. Cogí a Sarah en brazos, como si de un bebé se tratara, y eché a correr hacia la casa. Desde el interior se oía a alguien reír. Era Masen.

Entramos en la casa y encontramos a Masen con Harry sobre una de sus rodillas, y con Seth en la otra, delante del portátil, aunque Seth estaba distraído jugando con un cubo de rúbik.

- Hey, chicos, venid. – dijo indicándonos que fuéramos hacia él.

Masen estaba hablando con Pat por video conferencia. Masen se fue al jardín con los dos niños, mientras que Sarah y yo nos pusimos a hablar con Patrick. No le había visto desde que se había marchado con Carlisle y los Vulturis para que le transformaran en vampiro. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, aunque de un rojo apagado tirando a castaño. Su piel era blanca como el mármol, y sus rasgos eran fuertes, pero a la vez amables. Como el Patrick de siempre. Nos estuvo contando que estaba llevando el cambio bastante bien, aunque le costaba un poco controlas el ardor en la garganta cuando estaba cerca de un humano. También hablamos con Rosalie y Emmett, que iban a volver a casa en un mes, y ellos nos confirmaron que Patrick lo llevaba muy bien.

Llegó la noche sin que apenas me diera cuenta. En cuanto Jacob y Renesmee llegaron a casa, les conté todo respecto al pequeño Seth y cenamos todos juntos.

Masen vivía en la casa que compartía con Pat, por lo que su antiguo dormitorio ahora tenía dos camas. En una dormía Harry y en la otra dormiría Seth júnior.

Todos se fueron pronto a dormir. Yo tenía la misma intención, pero Sarah no me dejó ni subir las escaleras.

- Que haces?

- Te recuerdo que me tienes que dar una cosa.

- Ya veo. – dije recordando lo que le había dicho a Sarah. – si me dejas subir al dormitorio, iré a buscarlo y te lo daré. – dije cogiendo a Sarah de la cintura y la aparté de mi camino.

Rebusqué en el cajón del tocador de Sarah y saqué una pequeña caja de madera, la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y bajé de nuevo al salón, donde Sarah me esperaba sentada en el sofá, haciendo zapping en el televisor.

- Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta. – dije tendiéndole mi mano.

Sarah y yo salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta. Fuimos caminando hacia la ciudad, hasta llegar a mi consulta. Durante el camino, Sarah me estuvo contando como habían ido las cosas durante mi ausencia.

Sarah había terminado su primer año en la universidad. Masen había terminado su primer año en la academia de policía. Jacob continuaba trabajando en su cadena de talleres mecánicos. Renesmee había dejado por un tiempo su trabajo en la guardería y había estado cuidando de Harry. Bella y Edward habían estado al lado de Sarah en todo momento. Alice se había centrado en su faceta de diseñadora. Jasper había continuado la universidad y había acabado también el primer año. Carlisle había sido nombrado jefe de cirugía del hospital y Esme… bueno, Sarah me dijo que tenían un proyecto en marcha, pero que no sabía de qué se trataba.

- Va, Seth, dime que es eso que me querías dar. – dijo sentándose en el diván de una de las consultas.

- De acuerdo. – dije. Vi que Sarah esperaba que me sentara a su lado, pero eso no fue lo que hice. Tomé las manos de Sarah entre las mías e hice que se pusiera en pie de nuevo. Fui hacia la mini cadena y puse un poco de música. – Pero antes bailemos.

- Vale. – dijo, aunque estaba claramente sorprendida. Yo no bailaba.

Puse una de mis manos en su cintura y tomé su otra mano, pegando su cuerpo al mío, y empezamos a bailar una lenta melodía.

- Sarah, desde que robaste mi corazón hace más de un par de años, aunque siempre te he tenido en mi corazón, pero… ya me entiendes. – no conseguía que me salieran las palabras apropiadas de forma coherente. "Porque es tan difícil declararse como dios manda?"

- Te entiendo. Quieres decir que te enamoraste de mí hace dos años.

- Eso. Pues desde que empecé a verte como una mujer, y no solo como una amiga, he deseado que nuestra relación llegara a éste punto.

- Que punto?

- El punto en que aceptaras mi petición. – dije al tiempo que soltaba su mano y empecé a buscar la cajita de madera que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

- Seth, que haces?

- Lo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo. – aparté mi mano de su cintura y abrí la cajita.

- Dios mío! – exclamó Sarah. Me arrodillé frente a mi sol, cogí el anillo que había pertenecido a varias de las mujeres de la familia, incluida Leah, el cual me había dado mi madre, y se lo pude en el dedo. – Seth…

- Quieres casarte conmigo?

El largo silencio por parte de Sarah logró que el corazón se me encogiera de miedo.

- Seth… yo…

"Mierda, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí."

- Perdona, yo… bueno, necesitaba pedírtelo, porque deseo pasar toda mi existencia a tu lado. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- Yo también quiero pasar toda mi existencia a tu lado, Seth. Siempre lo he querido.

- Entonces…

- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! – gritó saltando a mis brazos, riendo. – casémonos hoy.

- Hoy? – pregunté un poco flipado por su sugerencia.

- Si. Fuguémonos y casémonos. Paso de gran bodorrio. Solo tú y yo.

- Necesitamos testigos. – dije abrazando a Sarah, alzándola del suelo.

- Los niños. Que te parece?

- Me parece que has perdido el juicio, y eso me encanta!!

Dejé a Sarah y la besé con deseo. En ese momento, la puerta de la consulta se abrió y apareció una persona. La última persona que, tanto Sarah como yo, queríamos ver. "oh, oh."

- Pero que os habéis creído?! Que narices le pasa a ésta familia que todo el mundo quiere fugarse para casarse!! – gritó la pequeña vampiresa que ahora estaba a nuestro lado.

- Alice, tranquilízate. – dije retrocediendo unos pasos, con Sarah escondida detrás de mí.

- Nada de tranquilízate. Preparé la boda de Bella, la de Nessie, y también voy a organizar la vuestra. Ha quedado claro?!

- Si señora. – dijimos Sarah y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando quería, Alice podía llegar a dar mucho miedo. "Como diablos se ha enterado?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Que os ha parecido la petición? Jeje. Un poco accidentada al final, pero… todo acabará bien. Supongo. ;)**

**Ya sabéis que, para cualquier duda, consulta, comentario… aquí estoy.**

**Colgaré el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.**

**PUBLICIDAD: **

**Nuevas historias en camino: Destino: historia Jake, Ness, y muchos más. La vecina de al lado: historia Bella, Edward. Son humanos. Y una que tengo en marcha de The Host, que aun no tiene título.**

**De nuevo. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

**Besos.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


	14. Boda teñida de sangre

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A FRAN KATRIN BLACK, MI REVEW NÚMERO 100 EN ÉSTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DESDE MIS INICIOS. BESOS.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

14. BODA TEÑIDA DE SANGRE.

En cuanto Sarah y yo regresamos a casa, todos vinieron a recibirnos, felicitándonos a ambos por nuestro compromiso. "Alice no puede callarse nada."

- Ya sabes que no, Seth. – dijo Edward, abrazándome.

- Tenia la esperanza de que no dijera nada.

- Iluso. – dijo Bella.

- Lo se.

- Siento el chivatazo. – dijo Edward. Me fijé en que se le estaba escapaba la risa.

Ignoré el comentario, o al menos lo intenté.

Recibimos la llamada de Pat, Emmett y Rosalie, que también nos felicitaron a Sarah y a mí. Alice nos estuvo hablando durante toda la noche sobre lo que tenía planeado para la boda, mientras que Bella, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme no dejaban de reírse. "Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí." Masen no estaba en el salón, pero podía oír como se reía desde el dormitorio de mis hijos.

Sarah y yo decidimos que la boda se celebraría cuando Pat volviera a la ciudad. Emmett y Rosalie habían vuelto. Ahora eran Carlisle y Esme quienes estaban con Pat y con los de Denali. Carlisle había ido acumulando días de vacaciones y aprovechó el momento para tomarse un par de meses libres. Alice y Rosalie, acompañadas por Bella y Renesmee, llevaron a Sarah a un montón de tiendas en busca del vestido de novia perfecto para ella.

Por mi parte, Emmett se había empeñado en que debía de tener una despedida de soltero por todo lo alto, a lo que yo me negué. Lo sorprendente fue que Jacob y Edward apoyaban a Emmett. "Esto me supera."

- Seth, relájate, solo va a ser una noche de chicos. – decía Edward cada vez que me quejaba sobre la despedida y las locas ideas de Emmett.

- Si, tranquilo, no va a haber chicas. – dijo Jacob con el rostro serio.

- Eso espero, porque yo solo quiero una chica.

- Que rancios que sois los tres. – se quejó Emmett. - Jasper, Masen, vámonos, que aun se nos va a pegar la sosura.

……………

Sarah y yo habíamos decidido llevar a los niños al parque. No era bueno que no se relacionaran con más niños. Mientras que yo vigilaba a los niños, Sarah llamó al colegio al que ella y Masen habían ido de pequeños, para ver si había plazas para los chicos. Por fortuna, si había plazas y, al siguiente día iríamos a hablar con la directora del colegio.

Decidimos ir a comer y, esa tarde, continuaríamos nuestro día fuera de casa en la feria que había en el pueblo. El joven Seth, que ese día cumplía cinco años, y Harry, que ya aparentaba tener dos, se los pasaron en grande montándose en todas la atracciones junto a Sarah, mientras que yo les grababa en vídeo.

- Papá, móntate con Harry y conmigo en la nave espacial! – no dejaba de repetirme mi hijo.

Había una atracción que era como una nave espacial. En el interior, había unos cuantos asientos y una gran pantalla 3D. Era como si realmente se viajara en una nave espacial.

- Seth, venga, lleva a Seth júnior y Harry a la nave espacial. – dijo Sarah cogiendo la videocámara de mis manos.

- De acuerdo. – me rendí. – vamos chicos. – cogí a los niños de la mano y nos fuimos hacia donde estaba la atracción.

Harry cada vez se parecía a mí cuando era niño, aunque con la piel un poco más clara. Seth, por el contrario, era igual que su madre, pero con mis ojos. Por eso nunca sospeché que Seth pudiera ser hijo mío. Su piel era tan blanca como la de Roberta.

Los niños se lo pasaron en grande en la nave espacial. Incluso Harry pidió que volviéramos a subirnos, pero ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde. Fuimos a buscar el coche, que estaba frente al edificio en el que tenía mi consulta, y nos marchamos a casa.

……………

Alice y Jasper estaban ahora con Pat. Ya hacía seis meses y medio que nuestro amigo había sido convertido. Seis meses y medio desde que los Vulturis habían venido a Canadá.

En cuanto salimos del coche, Esme vino a recibirnos con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola chicos! – dijo cogiendo a los niños de la mano. – tengo una sorpresa para los cuatro. Seguidme.

Sarah y yo nos miramos sin decir nada y seguimos a Esme en silencio. Fuimos a través del bosque hasta encontrarnos con una pequeña casa de piedra de dos pisos.

- Esme, que significa esto? – dijo Sarah corriendo hacia su abuela, que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa.

- Adelante, entrad.

Los cuatro entramos en la casa y me quedé flipando. Era una casa preciosa. Parecía que me encontrara en mi casa de La Push. En el piso de abajo había un gran salón, una cocina, un cuarto de baño y una habitación con una cama y cuatro cosas más.

Subimos al primer piso, en el que había un cuarto de baño enorme, un dormitorio con cama de matrimonio, un despacho con estanterías repletas de libros y un largo escritorio con dos sillas y dos portátiles, y dos dormitorios, cada uno con decoración infantil.

- Seth, cariño, te gusta tu dormitorio? – preguntó Esme, mirando a mi hijo.

- Tengo un dormitorio para mí? – dijo con voz temblorosa y se puso a llorar, abrazando a Esme. – Te quiero.

- Yo también, pequeño. Tú ya eres de la familia. – dijo cogiendo a mi niño en brazos.

Madre mía, ahora era yo el que iba a ponerme a llorar. Todos habían aceptado al pequeño Seth al momento, y la imagen que tenía ante mí me emocionó.

……………

- Masen, vas a estarte quieto? – dijo Sarah haciendo que Masen se sentara en el sofá, a mi lado. – ya se que estás nervioso. Todos lo estamos.

- Ya lo se, pero es que hace ya ocho meses. – dijo Masen con nerviosismo.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que Patrick se había marchado. Alice nos había llamado y nos había dicho que llegarían hoy, por lo que todos estábamos de los nervios.

Estábamos en mi nueva casa, esperando a que llegara el resto de la familia con el chico de Masen.

Nos entretuvimos jugando a la videoconsola Masen, Seth júnior y yo, mientras que Sarah daba de comer a Harry y, de repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y una persona fue corriendo hacia Masen.

- Pat!

- Masen. Te he echado mucho de menos. – dijo abrazando a mi futuro cuñado. – dios mío! Que mal huele. Huele como en casa de tu padre. – dijo mirando a Masen con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ese soy yo. – dije poniéndome en pie y fui a abrazar a Pat. – Que tal estás?

- Un poco confundido por todas éstas sensaciones nuevas. Y Sarah?

- Aquí. – Sarah salió de la cocina, con Harry en brazos. Besó a Pat en la mejilla y dejó a Harry en sus brazos. – Te veo bien.

- Gracias. Hola Harry, que grande estás! Te acuerdas de mí?

- Hola tío Pat. – dijo el niño, que estaba abrazado al cuello de Patrick.

- Y éste niño? – dijo mirando al pequeño Seth.

- Es mi hijo Seth. – dije volviéndome para mirarle.

Estaba en el sofá, acurrucado, llorando.

- Que pasa? – dije sentándome a su lado y el niño se abrazó a mi con fuerza.

- Sus ojos. – consiguió decir entre sollozos. – Son como los de la gente que hizo daño a mamá.

- No, tranquilo. – dije acariciando su espalda. "Pobrecito."

- Si. Los ojos rojos.

- Seth, pequeño, mira. Mis ojos no son rojos. – dijo Pat agachándose frente a nosotros. – mis ojos son marrón oscuro.

Seth se acercó un poco a Pat, y miró fijamente sus ojos, como si esperara encontrar algo.

- Es verdad. – susurró.

- No voy a hacerte daño. Lo prometo.

Seth se abrazó a Pat, pidiéndole perdón, llorando de nuevo.

Me dolió profundamente ver el dolor de Seth al recordar el ataque en la reserva, y a Roberta en concreto, por parte de los vampiros que atacaron La Push. "Pero quien narices eran esos vampiros? Y dónde están ahora?"

- Bueno, lamento interrumpir éste momento tan hermoso, pero hay una boda que celebrar. – dijo Alice apareciendo en el salón, seguida por toda la familia.

- Alice, no podemos esperar un par de días? – dije intentando persuadirla. "Joder…"

- Eso, aun tenemos que celebrar la despedida de soltero. – dijo Emmett, apareciendo a mi lado, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Eh? No, no podemos. Vamos a casarnos hoy. Dije marchándome a toda prisa de su lado.

- Entonces, todos a casa de Jacob y Renesmee. Venga. – dijo Alice saliendo de la casa.

Todos la siguieron mirándonos a Sarah y a mí, sonriendo. Todos excepto Masen y Pat. Sarah me dio un beso en la mejilla y también se marchó con los niños.

- Como lo llevas, Pat? – dije acercándome a ellos.

- Fatal. Cuando entré aquí, y sentir todos éstos aromas deliciosos… pero bueno, creo que me he controlado bastante bien. – dijo Pat mirando a su chico.

- Lo has hecho genial. – dijo Masen, besando a su chico. – He oído todo lo que pensabas. Te has obligado a controlarte, y lo has conseguido.

- Gracias, Masen.

- Bueno, vamos a prepararnos. Alice ya lo tiene todo preparado. – dijo Masen yendo hacia la puerta, con la mano de Pat entre las suyas. – vienes, Seth?

- Dadme un minuto. – dije cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

En cuanto estuve a solas, fui a sentarme en el sofá. "Madre mía. Esto empieza a superarme." Es que no podía tener una vida normal junto a mi prometida y mis hijos? Acaso era mucho pedir? Porque no podíamos organizar la boda Sarah y yo solos? Porque tenía que hacerlo Alice? Hombre, habíamos dicho que nos casaríamos en cuanto Pat volviera a casa, pero no el mismo día. "A saber que es lo que tiene Alice en mente."

Me puse en pie a los cinco minutos y me encaminé con calma hacia la casa de mis futuros suegros. Mis mejores amigos.

Durante el camino, empecé a sentir una leve presión en el corazón, como si una mano invisible apretara con fuerza. Sentía como si algo fuera a suceder. Algo malo. Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo hacia la casa, sin detenerme cuando un fuerte ardor penetró mis fosas nasales. "Vampiros."

- Sarah! Seth! Harry! – grité al entrar en la casa de Jacob, donde me encontré con una de las peores imágenes que podía encontrarme.

Sarah estaba en el suelo, con una herida en el brazo y otra en el cuello. Ambas heridas eran iguales, tenían forma de media luna. No dejaba de sangrar. Me arrodillé al lado de Sarah, que estaba inconsciente. Miré en derredor, en busca de los niños, pero no había ni rastro. Su olor permanecía en la casa, aunque muy débilmente.

Sarah. Mi Sarah, tirada en el suelo de mala manera. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia, roto y manchado de sangre.

Cogí a Sarah en brazos, me puse en pie y la llevé hacia el sofá, tumbándola suavemente. El veneno estaba afectando a su mitad de licántropo. El veneno se estaba llevando la vida de lo único que daba sentido a mi vida.

- Sarah, por favor, abre los ojos. No te rindas, por favor. No me abandones! – "Pero que es lo que está pasando? Porque?" – Sarah, abre los ojos, aguanta.

Sarah no reaccionaba. Le tomé el pulso y, al sentir los leves latidos de su corazón, aun me puse más nervioso de lo que estaba. Solo había una persona que podía sacar la ponzoña del cuerpo de Sarah sin hacerle daño alguno, y debía ir a buscarle.

- Sarah, aguanta, voy a buscar a tu madre.

Besé la mejilla de Sarah y salí corriendo de la casa, mirando a mi alrededor, buscando a Renesmee o a alguien para que pudiera quedarse con Sarah, pero no vi a nadie.

A unos cien metros de allí, se estaba produciendo una pelea. Si la vista y los nervios no me engañaban, los Cullen y Patrick estaban peleando contra cuatro vampiros. Cuatro vampiros que conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien. Corrí hacia ellos, pero alguien chocó contra mí y me tiró al suelo.

- Masen, suéltame!

- Es que quieres que te maten?

- Tengo que encontrar a tu madre. – dije intentando quitármelo de encima, pero no pude.

- Tienes que ir a casa con Sarah y los niños! Protégeles! – gritó, sentado sobre mi, sujetando mis brazos con fuerza.

- Sarah ha sido mordida y los niños no están!

- Que?

- Necesitamos a tu madre!

- Que los niño no están? – Masen había dejado de sujetarme.

Me quité a Masen de encima y me levanté del suelo.

- Masen, busca a tu madre.

Salí corriendo de nuevo y volví hacia la casa, donde me encontré con Jacob, que estaba al lado de su hija, abrazándola.

- Donde está Nessie? – dije poniéndome a su lado.

- No la encuentro. Ha desaparecido. Y los niños también. – dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz. Parecía estar en estado de shock.

- Que está pasando, Jacob?

- Cuando llegamos a la casa, cuatro de los Vulturis nos atacaron. Por suerte, Edward logró escuchar algo y Bella pudo protegernos con su escudo, pero no pudo hacer nada contra el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Sarah vino a casa con los niños. Renesmee también tenía que estar aquí.

- Sarah, despierta, por favor. – cogí a Sarah en brazos, me senté en el sofá y senté a Sarah en mi regazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- Voy a buscar a Carlisle. – Jacob salió corriendo de la casa y me quedé a solas con Sarah, que seguía estando muy débil.

- Sarah, por favor, no puedes hacernos esto. No puedes abandonarnos. Que vamos a hacer sin ti? que voy a hacer yo sin ti?

Abracé con fuerza a Sarah, humedeciendo su rostro a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. Sentía la débil respiración de Sarah en mi cuello. "Porque no está pasando esto? Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a nadie. Porque han venido a por nosotros?"

El cuerpo de Sarah comenzó a moverse. Estaba convulsionando. "No, por favor."

- Sarah! – Carlisle entró en la casa, lleno de arañazos. – túmbala.

Me levanté del sofá y tumbé a Sarah en él de nuevo.

- Haz algo! – grité.

- No me atrevo. No quiero infectarla aun más. Vamos a llevarla a mi casa. Allí tengo algunas máquinas, sangre, suero…

- Vale, vamos! – volví a coger a Sarah en brazos y Carlisle y yo corrimos hacia su casa, que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de allí.

Llevé a Sarah al primer piso de la casa, a una habitación que parecía una habitación de hospital. Dejé a Sarah sobre la camilla y me quedé al lado de la puerta, mirando como Carlisle conectaba un montón de cables y tubos en los brazos de Sarah.

Estaba empezando a sentir un leve mareo, pero no podía decaer en esos momentos. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que encontrar a mis hijos y a Renesmee. Y, por supuesto, tenía que matar al vampiro que se los había llevado y que había atacado a mi Sarah.

En ese momento, Jacob y Masen aparecieron a mi lado.

- Félix ha caído. – dijo Masen sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. – Alec y Jane han huido.

- Y Demetri? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Emmett le está utilizando como saco de boxeo.

- Ha hablado? – pregunté mirando a Jacob.

- Aun no.

- Cayo tiene a los niños. Se los ha llevado a Volterra. Mamá ha ido tras ellos. – dijo Masen.

- Cuidad a Sarah. – dije saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, una mano me sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca.

- Jacob, voy a ir a Volterra, y no puedes impedirlo.

- No pensaba hacerlo. Voy contigo. Y Edward y Bella también vienen.

- Te lo han dicho?

- No ha hecho falta. – dijo señalando hacia el exterior de la casa. Edward y Bella estaban allí.

- Y los demás? – pregunté cuando estuvimos al lado de mis amigos.

- En casa de Ness, con Demetri. Vámonos. – Edward se metió en el coche que estaba a su lado y los demás le imitamos.

- Sarah se pondrá bien. Es fuerte. – dijo Bella, aunque se la veía nerviosa.

- Vosotros no la habéis visto, aunque deseo que tengas razón. Si ella muere, yo también.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada en todo el camino al aeropuerto. Compramos cuatro billetes de avión y esperamos durante media hora. Los treinta minutos más angustiosos de toda mi vida. Aunque el viaje fue mucho peor. Volvía a sentir la presión en el pecho, en el corazón, pero mucho más fuerte que antes, y pensé en lo peor.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Edward corrió hacia el exterior del aeropuerto. En cuanto los demás salimos le encontramos esperándonos en un flamante BMW rojo. Los tres nos metimos en el coche y Edward pisó el acelerador con fuerza.

Cuando llegamos al castillo de los Vulturis, ya había caído la noche, y no se veía a nadie.

- Siento el olor de los chicos, pero no el de Renesmee. – dijo Edward. Era cierto. No se sentía el olor de Nessie por ningún lado. "O no ha venido, o ha conseguido ocultar su olor de alguna forma." – Adelante.

Edward abrió las puertas ocultas que daban al castillo y entramos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno. Que os ha parecido?**

**Se que hace días que no actualizo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**Besos.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


	15. Venganza o justicia?¿

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

15. VENGANZA O JUSTICIA?

Encontramos a varios vampiros por los pasillos, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Simplemente nos miraban a Jacob y a mí con cara de asco. Su olor también me daba asco a mi y bien tenía que aguantarme. "Que se jodan."

Seguimos a Edward hasta llegar a una sala en la que había tres tronos, que en ese momento estaban desocupados. Había una puerta lateral al lado de los tronos y fui hacia ella. Podía sentir el olor de mis hijos.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puesta, ésta se abrió y me dio en toda la cara, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos.

- Hace diez años vino uno, y ahora ha traído a un amigo. – dijo la voz de Aro. Él y dos vampiros aparecieron en el salón y fueron a sentarse en su trono. "Capullos."

- Donde están los niños? – preguntó Bella. – Y donde está mi hija?

- No se a que…

- No digas chorradas, Aro. Donde está mi hija y mis nietos?

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero no hacía falta. El hecho de que Edward avanzara hacia Aro, nos dio la pista. Él lo había planeado todo.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme al cuello de Cayo, que no dejaba de sonreír, cuando de repente sentí una gélida mano sujetarme por la muñeca. Miré de reojo a Edward, que ahora estaba a mi lado, que había cambiado la expresión de su cara y ahora negaba con la cabeza.

- Pero, porque? – susurré, ya que apenas me salía la voz.

- Solo él sabe donde están los críos. Aro me ha engañado. Solo intenta protegerle.

- Pues hazle hablar, o lo haré yo.

- Relájate perro. – dijo Cayo. Ya no sonreía, ahora me miraba fijamente, con asco.

Intenté ir hacia él, pero Edward apretó mi brazo aun con más fuerza. "No puedo creerlo."

- Paciencia. – susurró Edward.

- Cuando voy a tener paciencia cuando mis hijos y una de mis mejores amigas han sido raptadas por ese murciélago? – dije señalando hacia Cayo con un gesto de cabeza.

- Cayo? – dijo ahora una voz que no recordaba haber oído nunca.

El vampiro que estaba sentado en el trono que había a la derecha de Aro, estaba mirando a Cayo, que ahora no levantaba la vista del suelo.

- Creía que habíamos dejado a la híbrida en paz? Por el momento. – por su tono de voz, el vampiro parecía confuso, lo cual me confundió a mi aun más.

"Es que todo ha sido idea de Cayo? Ninguno de los otros sabía nada?"

- No es la primera vez. – dijo Edward.

- Ha sido idea tuya, verdad? – la voz de Jacob era fría, pero calmada, lo que aun me daba más miedo. – como hiciste con Nessie hace diez años. – Jacob avanzaba a paso lento hacia los tres vampiros. – devuélveme a mi mujer y a mis nietos. – Jacob estaba a un paso de Cayo, que se había puesto en pie. Parecía asustado. – DIME DONDE ESTÁN? – el grito de Jacob, tan lleno de furia y de dolor, logró que se me helara la sangre. Y no fui el único.

Bella y Edward miraban con los ojos bien abiertos hacia mi mejor amigo. Edward parecía no haber adivinado lo que estaba pensando Jacob en esos momentos. Cayo retrocedió unos pasos, espacio que pronto ocupó un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo. Sentí como la mano de Edward con menos fuerza, momento que aproveché para alejarme de él, y dejar fluir la rabia que sentía, imitando a Jacob, y también me transformé.

- Vais a permitir que éstos chuchos anden a sus anchas? – la voz de Cayo temblaba, lo que me hizo sonreír.

- Hermano, estamos aquí para hacer que las leyes se cumplan, no para quebrantarlas a tu antojo. – respondió Marco, hablando de nuevo. – están en su derecho de reclamar a su familia.

- Aro? – dijo Cayo, buscando ayuda.

- Nuestro hermano Marco tiene razón. Te aprecio tanto como para no matarte con mis propias manos.

"Es que a éste tío se le ha ido la olla del todo? Nos está dando permiso para que le matemos?"

- Si, y a Marco no le importa. – dijo Edward con una media sonrisa.

- Echo.

Avancé los pasos que me separaban de Jacob y el vampiro y, cuando estuve a su lado, ambos atacamos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no atacaba a un vampiro, que me sentí muy extraño, aunque no podía detenerme. Necesitaba acabar con él. Por la familia, por mis hijos, por Sarah… mi Sarah. Se lo había prometido.

Vi de reojo como Jacob se alejaba, pero yo no me detuve. No podía. Iba a acabar con él.

- Seth...

La voz se oía tan lejana, que hice caso omiso.

- Seth, basta.

La voz cada vez se oía más cercana, pero no alcanzaba a ver quien hablaba.

- Papá.

Me detuve en seco al oír su voz. No me atreví a darme la vuelta, aunque no me hizo falta. Unos pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello, y empecé a sentir una leve humedad. Volví ligeramente la cabeza y vi a mi pequeño seth, llorando, escondiendo su cara en mi pelaje.

"Edward, llévatelo. No quiero que me vea así."

- No. Está agradecido, y quiere que lo sepas.

"Edward, hay restos de vampiro. Del vampiro que acabo de matar."

- Seth lo sabe, y por eso quiere darte las gracias.

(Papi) – oí la voz de mi pequeño en mi mente, y ello me alteró aun más.

"Llévate a Harry."

- Tranquilo. Bella lo tiene fuera de ésta sala.

Alcé la vista lo suficiente como para ver como los dos Vulturis que quedaban se marchaban. Jacob reapareció a mi lado, en su forma humana, vestido. "De donde ha sacado la ropa?"

- También hay para ti.

"Coge a Seth."

Sentí como los brazos de mi hijo me liberaban de su abrazo y cogí aire. Necesitaba relajarme, aunque aun no tenía muy claro como hacerlo. Estaba de los nervios. Cerré los ojos y pensé en mis hijos, que ya estaban a salvo.

Poco a poco fui notando como mi cuerpo cambiaba. Me puse en pie, de espalda a mis amigos. Cogí la ropa que me tendía Jacob y me vestí. Me volví lentamente y solo alcancé a ver a mi hijo venir corriendo hacia mí. Se lanzó a mis brazos y le estreché con suavidad contra mi pecho.

Con mi pequeño Seth rodeando mi cuerpo con sus piernas, y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, salí de aquella apestosa sala, seguido por Jacob y Edward. Encontré a Bella en el pasillo, esperándonos, con mi Harry durmiendo en sus brazos. Ambos nos saludamos con una breve sonrisa y salimos de allí.

- Y Renesmee? – pregunté sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto.

- Cayo solo trajo a los niños. – respondió Edward.

Estábamos saliendo del castillo en ese momento, y fuimos corriendo hacia el coche robado. Aun podía sentir las lágrimas de Seth en mi cuello. Se había acabado durmiendo. Jacob abrió la puerta trasera del coche y entré con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño. Bella hizo lo propio a mi lado, con Harry abrazado a ella, mientras que Edward se puso al volante y Jacob de copiloto.

El viaje en avión se hizo mucho más largo de lo que yo hubiera deseado. Seth ya se había despertado y no había dejado de preguntarme por Sarah. Preguntas para las que yo no tenía respuesta. Tenía a Harry sentado en mi regazo, jugando con su hermano. Esa imagen alivió un poco mi ansiedad, pero no logró calmar del todo mis nervios. Necesitaba ver a Sarah y saber que estaba a salvo.

Cuando bajamos del avión, cogí un taxi con mis hijos, mientras que los demás cogieron el coche, en un claro intento de dejarme a solas con mis hijos, que lograron que el camino de vuelta a casa no se me hiciera tan eterno. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en Italia. Jacob consideraba a Seth un nieto más.

- Papá.

- Dime.

- Puedo llamar abuelo al abuelo de Harry? – preguntó con timidez.

- Quieres hacerlo? – dije intentando reprimir la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en mis labios.

- Si. He oído que ha dicho que me quiere como un nieto.

- Le hará muy feliz que le llames abuelo. Y a Edward y Carlisle.

- Y a Bella y Esme?

- También.

- Vale.

Miré de reojo al chico. Parecía aliviado. Sonreí. Roberta me había dejado el mayor regalo que podría haberme echo. "Gracias Bobbie."

- Ya hemos llegado! – ésta vez había sido Harry quien había hablado, lo que me sorprendió bastante.

- Si, Harry. Ya hemos llegado. Vamos.

Salimos los tres del coche, pagué al taxista y nos marchamos hacia la casa. Estábamos en la casa de los Cullen, ya que había sido allí el último lugar en el que vi a mi Sarah. Alguien salió corriendo de la casa y cogió a los niños en brazos, cada uno en un brazo.

- Mis nietos favoritos! Como estáis? – dijo dándole un beso a cada uno. Renesmee se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla. – Hola Seth.

- Donde te habías metido? Creíamos que te habían llevado.

- Heidi decidió honrarnos con su presencia y fui tras ella. Cuando se marchó… dijo la última palabra guiñándome un ojo. - volví a la casa y encontré que allí no había nadie. Y cuando fui a casa de mi abuelo y vi la escenita…

- Ness, como está…

- Vamos a dentro.

Seguí a Ness, que aun llevaba a los niños en brazos, abrazados a ella, y entramos en la casa. Allí no había nadie. "Donde se ha metido todo el mundo?"

- Ves arriba. Yo me marcho a casa con los niños. Nos veremos allí.

Sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada, me dejaron a solas en la casa. Esperé unos segundos y fui hacia las escaleras, subiendo lentamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerme en pie. Llevaba más de un día entero sin dormir y apenas me quedaban fuerzas.

Fui hacia la habitación en la que había dejado a Sarah. La cama estaba vacía y las máquinas paradas. "No es posible."

Caí de rodillas al lado de la cama, con los brazos sobre el colchón, apoyando la cabeza en ellas, ahogando el llanto que empezaba a salir de mi garganta. "Esto no puede ser cierto. Mi Sarah no puede haber muerto. Si muere ella, muero yo."

Una cálida mano rozó mi nuca, sobresaltándome, logrando que cayera de costado en el suelo, quedando paralizado al ver a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo.

- Sarah?

- En carne y hueso. – se agachó a mi lado y empezó a reír. – Que pasa?

- Creí que…

- Renesmee llegó a tiempo y logró sacar el veneno de mi cuerpo. Desperté hace unos minutos. Quería darte una sorpresa.

- Créeme que lo has hecho.

Poco a poco fue poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi, inclinándose sobre mi, rozando mis labios con los suyos levemente, acariciando mi torso bajo mi camiseta. Empezó a quitarme la camiseta, aunque fui yo quien terminé de quitármela. Cuando fue a por mis pantalones, la detuve.

- Sarah…

- Apestas a vampiro. Deberías deshacerte de ésta ropa.

- Ya.

- Yo te ayudo. – se levantó de encima de mí y me quitó los pantalones con rapidez.

- Tu ropa no apesta. – dije, viendo como empezaba a quitarse el vestido azul que llevaba.

- A Rosalie no va a gustarle que su ropa huela a perro.

Empecé a reír sin poder evitarlo. La tensión había abandonado mi cuerpo, y ahora solo sentía amor y ansiedad. Ansiedad por sentir su cuerpo.

- Habla claro.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí mismo. – dijo volviendo a ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí.

Sarah estaba desnuda, y yo solo iba en calzoncillos, aunque ya estaban empezando a sobrarme.

El sentir su cuerpo de nuevo, logró que me olvidara de todo. Como si los Vulturis nunca hubieran aparecido. Como si Sarah no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

- Sarah, creo que alguien está cerca de la casa. – dije con voz entrecortada.

- Da igual. No nos verán.

- Pero puede que nos oigan.

- Que se larguen.

Me encantaba la osadía de mi chica. No lograba entender como podía estar con alguien como yo. Como podía tener a esa persona tan maravillosa, inteligente, simpática y hermosa a mi lado?

- Te amo Sarah Black. Siempre.

Sarah abrió la boca para responder, pero de ella no salieron más que gemidos y jadeos que me excitaban cada vez más. Sarah se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, abrazándome. De pronto, empezó a reír.

- Vuelta a empezar.

- A que te refieres? – dije sospechando la respuesta. "Está claro, nos han oído." Me había parecido oír un gruñido muy familiar.

- Tenías razón. – dijo pegando su rostro en mi pecho. – nos han oído.

- Jacob quiere matarme?

- Yo de ti, echaba a correr. – dijo una voz desde el piso de abajo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Acabo de darme cuenta de algo que me pone triste.**

**Éste ha sido el último capítulo de ésta historia.**

**Si, lo se. Es más corta de su predecesora, pero ha llegado el momento de terminar.**

**Bueno, aun falta el epílogo. Y para ello necesito de vuestra colaboración. Yo ya tengo escrito el epílogo, pero quiero que vosotras me sugiráis ideas, lo que queráis que pase, y lo añadiré en el capítulo.**

**En un principio, hay una semana para recibir las ideas, para que pueda ponerme a escribir pronto.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Espero recibir pronto vuestras ideas.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia. Me han hecho muy felices vuestros revews y vuestro apoyo.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Epílogo

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las cursivas son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**(Entre paréntesis está lo que comunica Masen a través de la mente.)**

**Lo escrito en negrita y entre comitas, son conversaciones entre lobos.**

_**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Seth.**_

…**.**

16. EPÍLOGO.

POV SARAH.

Seth y yo íbamos caminando por la playa de La Push, cogidos de la mano, mientras que los niños, nuestros niños, corrían a nuestro alrededor. Harry acababa de cumplir tres años, aunque tenía el mismo aspecto de un niño de unos siete años, los mismos que tenía el pequeño Seth.

- Seth, Harry, venid. – dije sin apenas levantar la voz. – Es la hora.

Harry vino corriendo a mi lado, mientras que Seth fue al lado de su padre, a quien cogió de la mano. Ambos avanzaron hacia el agua, hasta que las olas chocaron contra sus pies descalzos. El pequeño fue el primero en hablar.

- Mamá, espero que estés bien en el cielo. Gracias por decirme la verdad. Gracias por decirme que Seth es mi papá. Soy muy feliz estando con él, con mi hermanito Harry y con Sarah. Les quiero mucho a todos y te quiero mucho a ti, por haberme hecho este regalo. Adiós mami. Nunca voy a olvidarte. – Seth se quedó en silencio y me fijé en como le daba un suave golpe de codo a su padre. – Te toca.

- Roberta, gracias de nuevo, por éste hijo tan maravilloso. La verdad nos hizo un bien a todos. – hizo un breve silencio y se aclaró la garganta. Para entonces, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, y tenía a Harry abrazado a mi cintura. Cada vez se parecía más a Seth. – Mamá, te echo mucho de menos. Ojala estuvierais papá y tú en éste día tan especial. Volveré pronto. Lo prometo.

Cuando Seth dejó de hablar, me acerqué lentamente a ellos. Harry fue a abrazar a su hermano, mientras que yo fui a abrazar a mi Seth y le di un beso en la mejilla, que tenía repleta de lágrimas.

Cuando Roberta y Sue fallecieron, esparcieron sus cenizas en el mar, tal y como ellas habían pedido. Cada año, íbamos allí los cuatro. Pasábamos el día en la playa y padre e hijo hablaban con sus respectivas madres.

- Ha llegado la hora. – dije cogiendo a Seth de la mano.

- Muy bien.

Besé el dorso de la mano de mi prometido y empecé a caminar por la playa, con Harry de una mano y el joven Seth de la otra. En la playa, había colocado unas cuantas sillas, donde estaban sentados todos los miembros de mi familia y la manada al completo. Dejé a los niños al lado de mi padre y me fui directamente hacia la casa de Leah, que estaba a pocos metros de la playa, acompañada por Leah, Alice y Esme. Entre las tres, me peinaron, me maquillaron y me vistieron. Cuando me puse ante el espejo, aluciné con el trabajo que habían echo.

- Lo has diseñado tú? – pregunté a Alice, que en esos momentos estaba a mi lado. Leah y Esme ya se habían marchado hacia la playa de nuevo.

- Si. Lo he hecho exclusivamente para ti.

- Cuando?

- Hace tres años que empecé a pensar en ello.

- Gracias. – dije abrazándola con cuidado. – en este momento me alegro de no haberme fugado para casarme.

Alice sonrió ante mis palabras y salió de la casa, dejándome a solas unos minutos. Realmente, el vestido era muy hermoso. Era un vestido bastante ceñido, con las tiras anudadas en el cuello, que dejaba toda la espalda al aire. La falda del vestido era de volantes y me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Alice había insistido en que me pusiera unos zapatos de tacón, pero no iba a hacerlo. "No hay quien ande con tacones por la playa."

Estaba tan distraída mirando mi reflejo, que no me di cuenta de que Masen había entrado en la casa. Incluso me asusté cuando le vi a mi lado. Cuando grité al verle, mi hermano empezó a reírse en mi cara.

- De que te ríes? – exclamé golpeándole el hombro con mi puño.

- De nada. – dejó de reír y se acercó un poco más a mí, cogiéndome de ambas manos. – Estás potente. – exclamó, mirándome de arriba a bajo. – Si no fueras mi hermana, y me gustaran las mujeres, iría a por ti. – dijo riendo de nuevo.

- Gracias.

- Estás temblando.

- Estoy muy nerviosa. Llevo toda una vida esperando éste momento, y he tenido dos años para hacerme a la idea, pero ahora siento que me va a dar un ataque.

- Ven. – Masen me acercó a él y me abrazó con fuerza, y yo no me contuve al abrazarle. – Todo va a ir perfectamente. Ésta vez nadie va a venir a fastidiarnos. – dijo recordando mi intento fallido de boda cuando los Vulturis casi me matan.

- Lo se.

Me separé de mi hermano y me sequé las lágrimas. Masen me arregló un poco el pelo y besó mi mejilla.

Masen y yo llevábamos casi seis meses sin vernos, y le había echado mucho de menos. Nunca antes nos habíamos separado durante tanto tiempo.

- Como te van las cosas con Patrick?

- Genial. En dos años se ha sacado la carrera. Ya se ha doctorado.

- Genial. Y tú? Que has estado haciendo durante éstos seis meses?

- He terminado criminalística.

- Al fin. – suspiré. El sueño de Masen cumplido. – Y vais a seguir en Alaska?

- Pat prefiere iniciar una nueva vida en Forks. – dijo empezando a sonreír. Siempre había querido volver.

- Cuando lo decidisteis?

- Semana pasada, por mi cumpleaños, su regalo fue una llave y las escrituras de una casa. Nuestra casa! – exclamó loco de felicidad. Te lo puedes creer? Está cerca de la antigua casa de los abuelos, y podré trabajar con el abuelo Charlie!

- Cada vez tengo más claro que Pat es lo mejor que ha podido aparecer en tu vida. – dije mientras nos abrazábamos de nuevo. No podía evitar sonreír al ver a mi hermano tan feliz.

Toc, toc, toc.

_- Ha llegado la hora. – dijo la voz de mi padre desde el exterior de la casa._

- Luego me cuentas todos los detalles. – dije cogiendo a mi hermano de la mano.

- Vamos preciosa. – Masen besó el dorso de mi mano y salimos de la casa de mi futura cuñada.

Jacob y el abuelo Charlie me esperaban en la puerta de la casa. Masen se marchó hacia la playa, cogí a mi padre y a mi abuelo del brazo y también avanzamos hacia la playa. Nos detuvimos al inicio del pasillo que se había creado entre las dos filas de sillas. Cogí aire y avanzamos lentamente por el pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, hacia mi Seth, que estaba al final del pasillo vestido de esmoquin, al lado de Patrick.

- Patrick va a oficiar la boda? – susurré a Jacob.

- Ganó, recuerdas?

Recordaba el concurso de pulsos, entre los candidatos a sacerdote por un día; Pat, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Incluso Edward y Jacob participaron. Eso fue hacía ya dos años, a los pocos días del ataque de los Vulturis. Patrick les ganó a todos.

Jacob y Charlie entregaron mis manos a Seth y besaron mis mejillas antes de ir a sentarse al lado de mis hijos. Ambos nos volvimos hacia Pat y éste empezó con la ceremonia. Contó como había empezado mi historia con Seth y como habíamos llegado hasta allí, después de tantas dificultades. Mientras mi cuñado hablaba, no pude evitar mirar a mí alrededor, hasta clavar la mirada en mi madre y en su mano, que acariciaba distraídamente su abultado vientre. Renesmee se había quedado embarazada y, según los cálculos del abuelo Carlisle, le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz. Cuando nos dio la noticia, me puse muy feliz, aunque cuando lo pensé mejor, me dio un escalofrío. Mis padres y el sexo en una misma frase… ah!

- Seth, aceptas a Sarah, para compartir tu vida con ella, durante toda la eternidad?

- Si, acepto.

- Sarah, aceptas a Seth, para compartir tu vida con él, durante toda la eternidad?

- Si, acepto.

- Los anillos, por favor.

El pequeño Seth y Harry vinieron hacia nosotros y nos entregaron los anillos. Apenas podía creerme el momento que estaba viviendo y, cuando quise darme cuenta, Emmett y Paul se había puesto a gritar que nos besáramos de una vez, algo que no tardamos en hacer. Sentí la mano de Seth en mi espalda desnuda, acercándome con suavidad a su cuerpo, y nos besamos dulcemente. "Ya estoy deseando que llegue la noche."

Seth me llevaba en brazos, mientras íbamos por el pasillo de la casa en la que, mi ya marido, se había criado. Abrió la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio con el pie, y me dejó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

- Quiero vivir aquí, o en Forks o en la reserva. – dije apoyando la cabeza de Seth sobre mi tripa.

- Me alegra que digas eso, porque acabo de firmar los papeles de la propiedad de la casa y ya es nuestra.

- Que? Porque no me lo habías dicho? – exclamé con emoción.

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Un regalo de bodas. – dijo tumbándose ahora a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, llevando su ardiente mano a mi trasero.

- Tú eres mi regalo. – dije acariciando su mejilla. Sentí que Seth dejaba de acariciarme, y eso no me gustó nada. – No pares. – susurré. – Seth, tengo que decirte una cosa. – dije, aunque no estaba muy segura. Era algo importante y debía decírselo, pero temía su reacción.

- Dime.

- Bueno, luego te lo digo. – dije mientras Seth iba metiendo su mano por debajo de mi vestido, acariciando suavemente mi piel, aunque no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, y me fijé en que Seth había empezado a sonreír.

Pocas horas antes de la boda, Seth y yo habíamos ido a un salón de tatuajes de Seattle. Nos costó, pero al final, la dureza de nuestra piel permitió que lográramos hacernos un pequeño tatuaje. Me costó convencerle, pero al final convencí a Seth de que nos hiciéramos el tatuaje en el culo. Me hacía gracia que tuviéramos el tatuaje en el mismo lugar. Un sitio que solo veríamos nosotros.

- Perdona. – dijo Seth, levantando la falda de mi vestido, y me besó en la zona del tatuaje. – vaya criatura indestructible. – dijo sin dejar de darme breves y húmedos besos.

- Creo que la indestructibilidad se va perdiendo.

- Harry se cayó el otro día desde el tejado y se puso en pie como si nada.

- Me estás llamando floja? - Dije tapándome con el vestido y separé a Seth de mí.

- Sarah…

Con un rápido movimiento, me puse a horcajadas sobre su cintura y rasgué su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto.

- Siento haber dudado de tu fuerza. – dijo Seth, aguantando la risa. – Perdóname.

- Tendré que pensar si lo hago. – dije recorriendo su torso con mis manos, bajándolas hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. No me molesté en desabrocharlos, sino que los abrí de un tirón.

- Eh! – se quejó. – Esos eran mis únicos pantalones elegantes. – continuó quejándose, aunque sin convicción.

Rápidamente, se puso encima de mí. Fue subiendo mi vestido hasta sacarlo por la cabeza, quedándome ante él solo con mi tanga azul. Empezó a besarme por el cuello, y recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo.

- Te quiero. – dije mientras empezaba a sentir a Seth en mi.

Busqué sus labios ansiosamente y los encontré al segundo. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, porque tenía algo muy importante que contarle a mi marido, aunque seguía sin saber como hacerlo. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes y decidí hacerlo en ese momento.

- Seth…

- Si?

- Estoy embarazada.

Sentí como Seth calmaba sus movimientos, pero yo no, así que no se detuvo. Volvió a besarme, aun con más pasión que antes, sintiendo su lengua jugar con la mía.

Hacía ya un par de meses, mi abuelo Carlisle me había echo unas pruebas y me había dado la gran noticia. Cuando me lo dijo, casi me desmayo en medio del salón de su casa. Embarazada, yo. Teóricamente, tenía ya veintiún años, y ya estaba embarazada por segunda vez.

Abrí los ojos un poco, aun besando a mi Seth, intentando ver la expresión de su rostro. "Como se lo habrá tomado? En momento así, me gustaría tener el don de mi hermano."

Seth y yo llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos abrazados.

- Seth… - tenía miedo de su reacción. Éste iba a ser su tercer hijo. Y no sabía como podía sentarle.

- Te amo. Lo sabes, verdad?- dijo apoyando su rostro sobre mi pecho.

- Lo se. – dije empezando a acariciar su mejilla, que estaba empapada de sudor.

- Entonces, porque tienes miedo?

- No lo se. – susurré. Empezaba a sentir que me costaba hablar.

- Que es? – dijo alzando su rostro, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

- Como dices? – "De que me está hablando éste?"

- Que qué es? Niño o niña?

No pude evitarlo y empecé a sentir como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Acaso se podía ser más feliz? Amaba a Seth, a mi hijo Harry y a Seth, al que también consideraba mí hijo, e íbamos a mudarnos a la tierra de mi padre y de mí marido.

- Pues no lo se. No quise saberlo.

- Porque?

- Porque quería que estuviéramos juntos cuando mi abuelo nos lo dijera.

- Sarah… te das cuenta de lo feliz que acabas de hacerme? – Seth se tumbó a mi lado y empezó a besar mi tripa. – Sabes? se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Quieres conocer la casa en la que vivió tu madre? creo que tienen un jacuzzi.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de mi marido, me dio una pista de la idea que tenía en mente.

- Como ahora los Cullen pueden estar en la reserva sin ningún problema, no creo que nadie vaya allí a molestarnos.

- Vámonos. – dije incorporándome.

Seth y yo nos vestimos con algo de su ropa y salimos corriendo de la casa. Corrí hacia el primer coche que vi por allí y nos montamos en él. Me puse al volante del coche de Emmett, y Seth me guió hasta la casa en la que mi madre se había criado. Aparqué de cualquier manera y fuimos hacia la casa, cuya puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, y fuimos hacia el jardín de la parte de atrás. La casa era preciosa, y aun estaba alucinada cuando Seth dejó una carta en mi mano.

Seth me dijo que mi familia no había vendido ninguna de las casas que tenían en Forks por si alguna vez volvíamos al pueblo. Abrí el sobre que tenía en mis manos y leí la nota que había en él.

- Queridos señores Clearwater. Como imaginé que tal vez os apetecería daros un baño, preparé la piscina ésta misma mañana. Espero que disfrutéis del baño. Sed buenos. Besos, Alice. Post data: estoy deseando preparar la fiesta para mi futura sobrinita. Ups, se me escapó.

- Entonces, es una niña? – susurró Seth a mi lado. Dejé caer la carta al suelo y salté a sus brazos.

Empecé a quitarme la camiseta, sin dejar de besarle, y él hizo lo mismo.

- Bañémonos. – dije sin abandonar sus labios.

- Prepárate.

No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos a un paso de la piscina y, cuando quise reaccionar, Seth saltó al agua, conmigo aun en sus brazos.

- Seth! – me quejé, abandonando sus brazos. – Me refería a cuando nos quitáramos la ropa!

- Se siente. – dijo en tono cantarín. Me cogió por la cintura y me sentó en el borde de la piscina, que estaba repleta de burbujas. – aunque lo de la ropa puede solucionarse. – empezó a quitarme los pantalones y, como no llevaba ropa interior, me quedé desnuda ante él. – Cómoda?

Puse un pie sobre su pecho y le di un leve empujón.

- Ahora tú.

Seth empezó a quitarse el pantalón y me lo pasó. Lo dejé tirado por el jardín y me metí en el agua.

- Seth…

- Si?

Estábamos abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos tan juntos que parecía uno solo.

- Seth, de verdad te hace feliz lo que te he dicho?

- Nada puede hacerme más feliz que tener un hijo tuyo. Un pedacito de vida creciendo dentro de tu cuerpo… - dijo ensanchando su hermosa sonrisa, acariciando mi nuca. – aunque, creo que deberíamos hacer algo respecto a…

- Si… deberíamos poner el freno. – dije sonriendo también. "A éste paso vamos a tener nuestra propia manada."

- De eso nada. Simplemente, tenemos que empezar a tomar precauciones.

Sonreí aun más ante sus palabras. Yo tampoco quería dejar de hacer el amor con él.

- Mañana sale un avión que va a Los Ángeles. – dijo mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo cual siempre me volvía loca.

"Me está hablando de una luna de miel en la ciudad de mis sueños?"

- Durante cuanto tiempo?

- Quince días, mínimo. Bella y Edward se encargarán de los niños.

- Perfecto.

…**.**

**Bueno, llegó el final. Si, lo se, está un poco cogido por los pelos, pero que cada una se imagine como les va la luna de miel.**

**Chilli Black, Tini Black, Fran Ktrin Black: gracias por vuestra aportación al capítulo. Y gracias a todas por leerme y por la paciencia que habéis tenido, ya que he actualizado cuando he podido, sin seguir una pauta.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la boda y… bueno, el capítulo en si. espero saber que os ha parecido. **

**Nos leemos guapis!**

**Besitos.**


	17. Nota de la autora

**Hola!**

**Bueno, gracias a todas por leer esta historia.**

**Solo quería deciros que he iniciado otra historia, que es como una continuación de esta, solo que unos cuantos años más tarde. **

**Si alguien quería saber que pasó con los protagonistas de esta historia, NUEVA GENERACIÓN aclarará muchas cosas. También se cuentan cosas del pasado, como por ejemplo como se conocieron Masen y Pat, todo desde el punto de vista de otro protagonista.**

**Será una historia cortita, en principio, todo depende de vosotras.**

**Espero que también os guste esta nueva historia.**

**Un besito para todas.**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**


End file.
